That summer I spent at Grimmauld Place(Haven't heard of it? Me too)
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: When you get sucked into the world of Weasleys and Potters with no other choice, it's no joke, things tend to fall out of balance, the brakes of your car seem to fail and it's an avalanche of problems altogether, it's no laughing matter. But when you stand by watching it all from the sidelines, tell me can you contain your impolite laughter? No, exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**A MAGICAL REVELATION**

Wizards…..Exist…so why am I not one? Oh….genetics.

One thought slipped into another, from genetics it traveled to science and then to karma and finally landed on 'My life sucks' which in my opinion summed it up quite adeptly.

Let us give you something to go on, I'm the ordinary girl who got sucked into magical drama, how?  
Let's see shall we?

_One windy night I was within the four walls of my cozy bedroom dimly lit as I completed the last of my holiday homework, literally, I'd just penned the full stop with my beautiful antique Sheaffer pen given to me by my late grandfather. Really who used a Sheaffer to do Algebra? That's right people with no other working writing devices._

_Anyway, moving away from that embarrassing pen situation I was sitting there yawning, curling my toes and stretching when suddenly I was sucked into a vacuum. _

_I'm not kidding it was like ZOOP! I was gone, carrying my pen._

_I fell out two seconds later with a strangled scream in messy heap of limbs on a soft carpet._

_I lay there spitting many strands of my unruly, annoyingly frizzy blonde hair, it was as frizzy as hell and this was from the time of my birth, curse my luck._

_With the pen still clenched in my sweaty hands I blinked up at the ceiling totally dazed and confused._

_The room was dimply lit and I felt my glasses pressing into my face completely knocked around, I adjusted the blue-framed glasses on my slightly pointed nose._

_As I blinked faces came into view, peering at me scared and fascinated._

_So this is how it felt to be a zoo animal, sorry bison, I hadn't meant to ogle you with the same expression for twenty minutes, you had a right to almost charge the glass._

_I spoke to break their gazes "I must be really beautiful, you all seem smitten"_

_A pretty red-haired freckle nose girl laughed nervously "Um….hi are you okay?"_

_I rose with the help of my bony pale elbows "Apart from being insanely dizzy, confused, oddly conscious and sufficiently suspicious I am perfect, healthy and ready to make merry"_

_The others laughed too easing up._

_I suppose introductions are in order. At this time I didn't know their names._

_But they were all enviously good-looking. No I mean I wanted to hide behind a rock._

_I had been to school, I had encountered my fair share of unrequited crushes for plenty of decent and good-looking boys but these boys, I blush as I recount my thoughts, I couldn't look away and they were everywhere in all shapes, sizes and colours, no I'm serious._

_There were two blond haired ones, one black-haired, two red haired boys and one brown-haired they also had varying colours of complexion, from deathly pale to chocolate brown._

_If they were all part of the same family I would hold it against the God above for the rest of my life and protest for a refund in the looks department._

_The girls were no less, I was instantly jealous of their beautiful figures, bright eyes and wonderful hair it was a moment of utter shock for me._

_The red-haired one who had spoken stretched a small manicured hand towards and I almost didn't want to put my clammy, bitten nailed fingers in her hand but I did and she said "You seem to have a sense of humor"_

_I laughed "Of course it's part of the package"_

_They laughed. I finally rose to my entire height of five feet six inches wearing my extremely glamorous sweat pants and over-sized sweatshirt that belonged to my cousin brother four years ago and barefoot._

_I pushed my spectacles up my nose once again._

_I flapped my hands "Okay, is this something like a joke? Some dream? It better not be because I can't not have finished my homework I can't do it all over again in reality, I swear to god"_

_One of the handsome boys said, the blonde one "You're worrying about homework are you aware that you just underwent a magical encounter"_

_I asked suddenly stupid "Magical? Even I don't have that kind of pride, falling on my bum in front of a good-looking group of people is supposed to be magical?"_

_They laughed again, I wondered if they'd all walked through a room of laughing gas._

_I wasn't even being funny, just being truthful was all._

_Another girl shook her head "We…we know magic, we practice magic and my idiot cousin and his best friend tried to do a complicated spell from a really old spell book and managed to get you here, the spell book exploded and so now as the outcome you're stuck here until we find a way to get you back to your place, that is until our parents get here and we can reverse the spell…"_

_It was too much information to process in a single breath so I held my hands out "Wait, wait! Okay, slowly now so I know I'm not hearing things. Spells…as in magic…as in what crap are you trying to pull?"  
One of the boys snorted only to receive a smart smack to his head from his sister._

_The girl with her long straight beautiful silky blonde hair looked at my sympathetically "I'm so sorry, this must be hard for you but we are wizards. We're telling you the truth"_

_I pulled at my hair and absent-mindedly attempted to smoothen it "Magic, magic, I'm not at home, Grams is going to flay me alive number one, number two Mum's going to flip when she hears, number three Dad is going to burst an artery when he finds out I spent so much time with so many boys, number four Kian's going to ask me when I got myself a life and then he's going to ruin said life. That's all as of now"  
I ticked off the items on my fingers as the crowd watched some masking their laughter, some torn between smiling and being polite and the others just had weird scrunched up expressions in the effort to not burst out into peals of laughter then and there._

_I looked at a lanky freckle-faced boy who looked like the brother of the blue-eyed one "Just laugh, you'll pull a muscle"_

_He guffawed when I said that._

_I just stood there wondering how my life could suck any more than it already did._

_I crossed my arms and stood until they all calmed down._

_Then the real introductions began._

_So in order of left to right, not that I specifically remember their exact positions in the completely odd living room complete with portraits and a fire place Louis the blonde haired completely out of my league one who made me feel giddy with goodness, Fred the tall mischievous chocolate skin one. Then, James, a poster boy with a big head, Albus his younger brother smart and my type with his firmness and brains or at least he looked like he had brains, Scorpius the one who wasn't from the family had a whacky name and was Albus's best mate and Rose's boyfriend though I hadn't come to Rose yet. Then there was the girl who gave me the story Dominique, Louis's sister, Molly a red-haired beauty, Lucy a brown-haired beauty, Rose Weasley the nice polite blue-eyed one. Hugo the lanky laugher, Roxanne the cheeky younger sister of Fred and finally Lily all innocence and temper issues, that was it._

_When my turn came I was a puddle of nerves. I was never into groups, more of a one friend person._

_This felt like kindergarten all over again and I said with difficulty "Kayla Francis….seventeen years and a total psycho, pleased to meet you"_

_I was surprised that nobody judged me on my introduction for a change, I could see no judgement in their eyes regarding how I looked or acted which was weird._

_They all seemed relieved that I was making light of the impossibly twisted situation mostly to avoid all the awkward muck that would find itself creeping into our lives in the days to come._

_And that was that._

_They group began to disperse and then Rose pushed Albus and Scorpius forward who shuffled their feet looking terribly guilty._

_I already knew what they would apologize for so I said "Thank you for bringing me here, I had a real revelation regarding the existence of magic and hopefully now my summer might get a little bit more interesting than watching paint dry, no kidding I was down for repainting my grandma's place along with Kian, my brother, he's your average good for nothing loser"_

_Both of them looked relieved to be off the hook and so I stopped them "But as a way of thanking me for not blowing out, you call my Grams and tell her why I'm missing from my bedroom right before dinner and why I'm unable to make it back before whatever time and not to worry "_

_They looked horrified and I grinned evilly so did Rose, I told them "Come on….To the telephone!" I pointed my finger at the ceiling and stood straight then I said "March….Left…Right…Left…Right, that's it you're getting a hang of it…..backs straight boys!"_

_That's how it began, God only knew how it would end._

* * *

**AN: New story, new plot, new character!**

**Okay, so review because you know the drill and because you're nice.**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OL' GRAMS AND THE TELEPHONE**

Since the prologue of my story has now been taken care of I can get to starting my adventure.

We'll start with the telephone call to my Grandmother that night before dinner.

The humongous house had one telephone, one telephone what sort of mental strategy was that and that phone resided in the attic. Honestly? No comments. My family had a phone in every room including the laundry room, so my mother could talk to Grams while doing the laundry, typical.

As we moved along the corridors passing moving portraits that freaked me out I just was trying really hard not to sneeze.

When a small greyish-green elf with pointed ears and big eyes that peered at me reprimanding, it stared at us with its head bowed I pointed at it and sneezed it was horrible sound and didn't do much to accentuate my dainty side.

Then I turned around and fled, screaming my lungs out.

I knocked the umbrella stand down and continued running, frizzy hair everywhere a picture of a coward.

When I shut my eyes reaching a decibel that was inhuman I bounced off a hard chest and fell backwards into Rose who had caught up to me who fell into Scorpius who knocked Albus down.

We groaned and moaned and I forgot to keep the screams going.

I stared up into James's face which looked amused and shocked. Everybody had collected to see what was happening.

Hugo was sticking his finger in his ear trying to clean it out, everyone looked like they were in pain because of my screaming.

I heaved a deep breath "Elf….glaring….big eyes…I'm seeing things….seeing elves….not cute….."

I'm ashamed to admit how much of a wreck I was on seeing that thing.

James pulled me up and said gently "That was just a house elf, calm down, he's harmless, aren't you Kreacher?"

The thing had a name? Well then how nice and I found out it spoke too "Yes Sir"

James looked at me "See?"  
I turned slowly to look at Kreacher over my fallen heroes, he was standing there looking apologetic.

I coughed embarrassed at how rude I was, I muttered "So much for not judging a book by its cover"

Then I said "Uhm…Hi…Kayla here…you must be Kreacher, I'm um Sorry I guess, you know, I'm a big baby"

The other shook their heads and I just felt so awkward, kreacher bowed "Kreacher doesn't ask for apologies ma'am, Kreacher is at the service of any guest of Grimmauld Place"  
I smiled nodding "Um, that's fine, I'm still sorry though"

Then I looked at them all "Don't you all have any work? There's nothing to see here move along now"

They all were giggling and rolling their eyes as they made their way back to wherever they were before. James joined them too slinging his arm over Fred's shoulder but shooting me a smile over his shoulder.

I turned to the other three "Well sorry for the commotion"

Scorpius began laughing "You…are hilarious!"

I glared at him "Now the attic if you don't mind, laugh all you want my Grams will wipe that smile off your face"

Albus asked nervously "She can't be that bad right?"

I shook my head "No she's not that _bad_….but she is that _good_"

I saw him swallow and Rose gigged "I didn't know you were a coward"

I pushed my specs up my nose "I have hidden talents"

"Like screaming?" Scorpius asked mockingly.

I replied "Like screaming into your ear!" I went over to him and screamed into his ear and he jumped away "Mad woman!"

We made it to the attic with no other surprises, thankfully.

I saw the cordless in the dusty corner. I went over dusted it off and picked it up, I checked for the ring and was surprised when I actually heard it.

I asked coughing through the dust "When did you last use it?"

Albus answered "When I was four"

I gaped "Four years old? Fishetty fish fish, that's mental I can't go without a phone for half a day"

Rose said "We use our phone quite regularly to talk to my non-magical grandparents in Australia"

I nodded giving the phone a once over "So are you part Australian?"

She shook her head sadly "It's a long story"

I knew better than to ask. I put the phone on speaker and dialed the number I whispered "She'll be able to hear you and all of us will be able to hear her so just talk sense okay?"  
They nodded becoming serious when the phone rang, Grams picked up after two rings and said as she usually did, that is sharply "Hello, Alyson Howards speaking"

I said nervously "Grams? It's Kay here"

There was a crackling pause and then Grams responded "You lazy child, what are you doing calling the phones in this house from your cellphone, if you have anything to say Kayla Beryl Francis you come down here and say it to me!"

I flinched and held the phone away "Graams….will you sit down for me for this next bit?"

She asked irritated "Don't play games with me Kayla"

I said "Grams I'm calling from somewhere else I'm not in my room"

I waited biting my lip and then the flood came "KAYLA! It's dinner time! I made yours and Kian's favorites! You know the rules of this house young lady! No being late before dinner! And tell me before you set foot out of this house! I would expect this from Kian but not from you Kayla! You come home now!"

I rubbed my forehead and the others looked scandalized, I glared at them for being no help at all, I heard Kian in the background "Grams, you wound me!"

She bit back "You shut your mouth and set that table, you know where the knives go don't you?"

I closed my eyes I had to curb this chaos "Grams, Grams, Grams! Listen to me! I can't come home yet, I'm…uh…. With wizards" I waited for a response.

I heard Kian put the phone on speaker "You idiot! What did you do? Grams is not speaking, she looks the same as she was when we showed her that horror movie"

I groaned "Kian, please can you take care of her, I'm uh in London"

He yelled "WHAT THE FRIKKING HELL?! HOW!? WHY?! WITH WHO?!"

I said "Look I'll be back in a few weeks, after all its summer"

I tried to make it sound like no big deal, I heard Grams smack Kian on the back of his head "Language! Where were you brought up boy? Hello Kayla darling, come back home, if something's wrong we'll fix it there's no need to run away from home. Also Kian will do your painting for you…"

"Wait no! NEVER! Grams! You can't do that!" Kian was heard sceaming.

"If you don't quit your whining I'll not give you any pie, Kayla come back?"  
I said tired with this disaster of a conversation "Grams wizards exist, they brought me here"

Grams replied "You talk just like you grandfather, that mad man always thought wizards and witches existed. Did he feed you any ideas?"

I yelled finally losing it I rarely did "Grams! I can't come home! A spell went wrong and I landed here, I can't come back until the spell is reversed, don't tell Mum and Dad and if you do they won't believe you and you know it!"

Grams panicked "I'm calling the police, the kidnappers are making you say it aren't they?! Who are they? Let me give them a piece of my mind!"

I looked at Albus and Scorpius, neither of them wanted to take the phone like it was some rotting animal. Who were the cowards now?

I sighed "Grams I haven't been kidnapped, if you want I'll call you every day and give you updates, okay? I have to go now and please don't freak out. I'll explain everything properly when I get home"

Kian said "Kay this is low even for you. I'm not doing your painting by the way..OW Grams! London is where Derek stays Kay you know it, how come you didn't take me with you?! We're twins! You shouldn't be able to live without me!"

I said with passion "I'm doing just fine thank you very much and I wouldn't take you anywhere. If anything good has come out of my disappearance it's your torture and I wouldn't change it for the world"

He was obviously annoyed "I'm going to copy your homework"

It was the ultimate threat, I yelled "Grams! You can't let him!"

Grams said "I won't, won't you learn Kian, I'll lock your room Kayla, I think it already is because you didn't come out of it did you?"

I said grinning "No, Take that Kian"

He groaned "You always take her side, always!"

I laughed evilly "See you pipsqueak, I'll see you in a few weeks"

Grams told me "You take care of yourself and the one night you don't call I'll trace this number and set the police on you understand and you are in trouble when you get back"

My high spirits fell dramatically I said and I heard Kian whooping in the background "Understood, goodnight Grams I love you"

Grams said sweetly "Goodnight dear I love you too, Kian tell your sister goodnight"

He said grudgingly "Goodnight bedhead, have fun in London and I hope your kidnappers give you hell"

"Haha, you're so funny"

"Whatever"

I ended the call and immediately felt exhausted.

This was a disaster.

I looked at Albus and Scorpius "Thanks for _all_ that useful help"

They looked embarrassed and rightly so.

I told Rose "I'm hungry, mind leading me to the kitchen?"  
Albus said "Um, nice Grandma"  
I stared daggers at him "Sure when you're not the one explaining she seems real nice"

Scorpius whined "Come on, what could we do, she'd have strangled us through the phone"

I nodded "I know and that would have been a huge help, because I wanted to strangle you both myself"

I smiled sweetly and they looked taken aback.

Rose hid her laughter. I said to them "It's done now anyways, but you two will have to pay your dues, and for that reason you better start working on fixing that spell and getting me home"

They nodded sullenly.

I might have played along with their magic theory but I couldn't really grasp it.

I might have looked confident and unconcerned because come on I'm awesome but inside I wasn't sure of their agenda. I mean they were too good-looking to be true and they carried sticks, called themselves wizards and had elves. Were they fooling me? Were they an underworld gang using advanced technology, aliens? Or maybe I was hallucinating and they were those weird psychics who can hypnotize people.

I didn't know but as normal as they came off, they were still too cautious around me and that was my first clue. If they couldn't be free about their story and their lives then how could I trust them?

I could only wait and see. But I am a coward, I admit, so I prayed to god to protect me because I didn't have the guts to go up against them I just had brains enough that told me something was off, hopefully they were not dangerous anything but dangerous.

When Albus caught my gaze he smiled shyly and I froze as mentally as we walked and quickly averted my gaze, could they read minds too? It was all too much for me.

Dinner was alright I mean everyone laughed, talked, exchanged pleasantries, teased each other.

James kept trying to pull me into conversation and I just couldn't keep up.

When it was over I was happy, with my pen in my pocket I went to sleep that night hoping I could find my way back home and hoping that things wouldn't get too crazy around here.

* * *

**AN: Well, nice? You must tell me.**

**Hopefully the story will really lift off with the next chapter. **

**So please review, I really do appreciate it.**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEELS OF THE BUS COMING OFF**

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all day long. James in the bus says wake up now, wake up now, wake up now, James in the bus says wake up now it's time to get up!"_

I always knew I got weird dreams but this one took the prize.

I was busy being a beautiful sleeping beauty when I heard him saying "wake up now, it's time to get up"

I cracked my eyelids open "Go away James"

There was a pause and the voice stated "It's Albus not James"

I thought then turned rolling over pulling the blankets "Yeah? Oh then go away Albus"

I heard him chuckle.

I hoped he'd leave me alone but he had other ideas "Suit yourself I'll send Kreacher up with your breakfast then"

I sat up straight "I'm up, bright as sunshine, see? Awake enough for you?"

I tried and failed to widen my eyes and noticed I needed my specs because my eyesight was hopelessly poor.

He laughed "You shouldn't be this scared of him it will hurt his feelings"  
I blushed "Um I'm just not into elves, bad experiences as a child"

He didn't ask and I didn't offer information.

He asked awkwardly "Were you dreaming about James?"

I was nodding off just sitting there when I jolted out of my reverie "Uh…What? Oh um no, I just mistook your voice for his" I wasn't going to recall my dream for him if he paid me.

I pointed at the door "I'm not trying to be rude but can you get out? I'll meet you for breakfast in about half-an hour"

He asked a little surprised "Half an hour that's a bit much isn't it?"

I nodded "You live with a number of girls don't you, how much time do they take to look like that on an average?"  
He got the point and left. I patted myself on the back for being smart, I didn't need half-an hour to get ready. I wasn't called bedhead for kicks, pfft, I could just shake my head out and go down and look just as good as I did the previous night. It didn't take a genius to be me.

So I slept for twenty five minutes and when Albus came knocking on the bedroom door I said "I'm coming" I got out went to the bathroom got rid of my morning breath, washed my face and combed the frizzy hair into something close to tamed but not quite there yet.

My hair was the story of my life and that might give you an idea of how lucky I am.

I went down to breakfast and saw Fred almost bent over the table snoring, then I saw James slip the bowl of cereal under his face and when his face lowered next it was in the cereal.

James caught my eye and winked, I blushed inwards and then laughed silently as I went over to the kitchen. Fred was going to kill James no doubt when he awoke.

Dominique, Rose and Molly were cooking. Louis was talking to James and laughing at Fred, they were a trio it seemed.

Scorpius was busy trying to distract Rose only to be whacked on the knuckles with a wooden spoon. It had to hurt, I'd got many such whacks from Grams when I tried to slip cookies off the baking tray or slide a carrot off the cutting board.

He jumped around shaking his hand and Dominique pushed him out of the kitchen for all his drama while Albus tried to console his poor friend.

Lucy was sitting reading, Hugo and Lily were playing wizard chess which was way too cool for my kind of motionless chess. Lily was getting steadily angrier every time she lost a piece for Hugo's sake I hope he lost and if he had the brains he'd lose to her just to have his head on his neck.

Roxanne was annoying Lucy by chucking spit wads at her hair.

Breakfast at my house had never been like this, no seriously never.

When a plate of pancakes made a beeline for me passing hands and finally reaching mine I thanked Lucy who didn't look up from her book and sat down to eat.

I asked her "Which book are you reading?"

She didn't look up but did what all readers had a tendency to do, she lifted up the cover to show me and I saw it was A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, one of my favorites.

I smiled "Wonderful isn't it?"

Just then another spit wad stuck itself in her brown locks. She rose ignoring my question and turned on Roxanne "Keep your spit wads to yourself Roxy! Uugh! This family is mental! Oh and yes it is wonderful"

She picked up the book and her toast leaving the dining room to go sit somewhere else.

Each member in this family had a personality that was endearing. Roxanne looked at me eyes twinkling "She's so much fun to annoy, if you have the patience that is"  
I laughed "Why do you do it?"

She shrugged "Lucy's the quietest one and the most difficult to get a rise out of"

I nodded as Roxanne followed Lucy and I shook my head. I ate my pancakes in peace when Louis caught my eye mid-laughter and me mid- mouthful of maple goodness, not exactly beautiful or sexy, just a glutton for punishment.

He smiled and the maple syrup along with the pancakes in my mouth began tasting bitter in comparison.

I didn't enjoy the feelings Louis made me feel. It was too much to bear.

I managed to swallow and then he slid his chair next to mine "We haven't really spoken"

If my face wasn't screwed up before it was now.

I didn't have a history of being particularly good with blokes, if there was a resume for such a thing mine was blank. I nodded taking the safer option because if I opened my mouth I'd either say 'Oh my god you're talking to me can I keep you forever?' Or 'You're so sexy really' so yeah nodding was much more sane.

He asked "Settling in fine?"

I felt my breath catch and I couldn't look away from him "Y-yeah"

He told me in his heart warmingly husky voice "Us being wizards must be weird for you"

I shook my head "No, you can never be weird you're too handsome"

Shit, what just happened? What did I just say? Why did I say that?

Alarms went off inside my head and I could have died.

He laughed and I could feel my heart weeping crocodile tears asking to stop beating.

He said happily "Thank you, that's reassuring"

I smiled still beating myself up. He spoke unconcerned "We'll try to make you feel comfortable, don't be afraid to ask us any questions. Our parents went on holiday and so did Teddy and Victoire our other cousins, they're married. But we don't want to spoil their vacation so we're just waiting for them to get back"

I nodded paying more attention to his lips than the words coming out of them.

He said "Your pancakes"

I nodded and he continued "You can eat you know"

I just kept staring at him and he said a little worried "Kayla….."

He said my name he actually did, I could do cartwheels when he touched my shoulder I jumped "What?"

He asked "Are you okay? You're not eating your pancakes and you're staring at me….." He trailed off and I just blushed madly "Oh um…the pancakes….yeah" I stuffed my face and kept my eyes down.

I hated him for being the way he was.

Just then James appeared and he said "Louis stop torturing her, she's clearly taken by your charm"

I choked on my pancakes and was coughing with bits of chewed pancake flying back onto the plate, James thumped my back "Easy there"

I looked up embarrassed "I-I'm not taken by him"

He laughed "Don't worry, all girls are, he's a veela that's why"

I asked confused "Veela?"

Louis shook his head "It's a magical creature, my mother is part veela and so I have veela genes. It makes people see me as really good-looking, plays with their minds and they get infatuated with me"  
I was shocked, my jaw fell "So this is my mind playing trick on me"

Louis chuckled "You're still one of the better ones, some people just try to kiss me out of nowhere"

I felt utterly uncomfortable "Right, um I'll go"

It was just crazy, and pathetic for me mind you.

As the day drew on I was feeling increasingly bored and left out. I mean all of them had lives and for them me being there was probably more of an inconvenience than anything else.

I tried to stay out of their way as they spent time together.

It made me miss Grams and her house. There was always something to do there, some cleaning or some fixing.

I wasn't much of a talker either, I never voluntarily conversed. It wasn't that I was not unhappy with who I was. I mean I was not setting high expectations for myself.

I just wanted to go to college preferably one where Kian was not going, considering our marks I was sure to get in to places better than him but he still had a head start on the sports part of it.

School was not complicated, just boring. I mean I had one friend who was always tailing the popular kids and made me sit with them just because she wanted to. Nobody looked down on me or treated me badly but they did treat me like I was just Kian Francis' twin sister who looked nothing like him.

Lucky for him he got Dad's nice hair and the eyesight and I got my mum's frizz and short-sighted vision.

But we looked similar, our faces were identical with identical grins and all, we even had the same eye colour and teeth.

We weren't exactly joint at the hip, no way. We were polar opposites. There must be love somewhere in this relationship right? I guess in a weird way there is. For example, he never tolerated someone messing with me at school or the fact that as a kid he would always hold my hand as we crossed roads together, didn't mind me talking to his friends or waiting for him to finish practice so we could go home together, he wasn't ashamed of me. And so my life was boring with everyone invariably leaving me alone.

My parents had high expectations of me, and they told me very politely to get a life, sometimes my Dad would say "So any plans for the weekend, Kian's going out, you could go with him"

Kian would sigh "She can come, do you want to Kay?" And I'd say "I think I'll read up for next month's Physics test"

They'd roll their eyes, both of them.

My Mum was worried I'd never be social, I was social I mean it wasn't like I was a loner. I talked, I just didn't party like Kian. With two extremes for children I guess it was hard for them to relate.

So staying out of these new people's ways was just a reflex.

I could probably go make conversation and have them laugh at every single thought I sprouted but I didn't want to sit by listening to inside jokes I didn't get and gossip I didn't understand.

So I just wandered, chatting occasionally with portraits and exploring the big house hoping not to get lost.

When I turned into an unfamiliar corridor I saw at the end of it a covered portrait.

This picked my curiosity.

There were no rooms and the paint was peeling of the walls in certain places.

I padded over the carpeted floor checking over my shoulder instinctively.

I brought my hand up and whipped the cloth aside.

I coughed as a cloud of dust surrounded my, flapping my hands to get rid of it. When the cloth moved I heard a shriek and then "Filth! Mudblood! How dare you set foot into my home!"

I stared wide-eyed at the pudgy richly bedecked woman looking severely offended "Scum, walking these corridors, Get out! Leave! Leave you filthy girl! Tainting the purity of the Black family! Out of my sight, you wretched girl!"

I glared at her "Shut up woman, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, so just hold your wild horse. Filth am I? Have you seen your portrait, there's enough dust on it to fill that empty head of yours to the brim!"

She looked dumb struck and I was satisfied "Well now you look like a true portrait, speaking portraits, I liked the idea of it until I met you you're better off being a still one, no wonder they covered your face"

I picked up the cloth off the floor and threw it over her "What an annoyance of a picture?"

She then began yelling "I will not stand for this! The offence! You will pay for this!"

"Sure, sure, now quiet down"

I left leaving her there.

I saw Albus walking up to me "Hey, I thought I heard Mrs. Black's voice, did you meet her?"

I asked "That covered portrait? Yeah I did, she's a nightmare"

He smiled knowingly "I know, we can't even remove her portrait, it's been charmed to stay there"

I nodded "Never going back for a conversation with her"  
He grinned, I noticed he had a pleasant look to him unlike Louis he didn't make me feel tongue-tied but gave me the ability to speak my mind without blurting out horribly humiliating things.

He was tall and built like every other good-looking boy in this house and planet but unlike his cousins, he was the one who came across as the most normal.

There was no ambiguity to him, no pretense, no over-confidence and no drama. It felt easier to be in his presence.

When I talked to James it was like making conversation with those bouncing rubber balls, once they get going they can't stop and then you are just ducking trying not to get hit by it. With Fred you always wondered if he was trying to talk you into a prank. With Louis, well you know.

With Dominique, it was drama and more drama. Rose was sane but she was always too patronizing and eager for information. Scorpius turned everything into sarcasm. Hugo was too passionate about certain topics and refused to really talk about anything else. Molly was serious and intimidating, Roxanne was like Fred but also intuitive. Lily was a fire cracker ready to burst in your face, Lucy didn't like to talk period.

This family I realized was going to give me an aneurysm. Boy they were getting there too.

If it wasn't one thing it was another.

They were too meddlesome for their own good.

I asked Albus "So why did you come up here?"

He told me "I don't enjoy being a third wheel"

I got the hint "Ah Rose and Scorpius"

He nodded "You don't mind do you, you seem to avoid talking to us a lot"

I blushed tugging at my hair "Not intentionally, it's just the way I am"

He said "I'm really Sorry I got you here"

I shook my head "It's done, forget it"

Just then James whizzed past me as Dominique chased him thudding down the corridor yelling "James come back here, I'm going to pummel you, how dare you write a love letter to Lysander in my name!"

James yelled back "I just wanted to help you two along before you both grow old and die alone"

Dominique positively growled and sent a spell with her wand at him and he dodged it in the nick of time.

I asked Albus staring as Dominique caught James and pushed him down to the floor, hitting him furiously "Does he always do things that generally provoke others?"

Albus said sighing "Yes"

I walked over to the love letter that lay forgotten on the side, as I read it I began laughing "This is awesome"

When Albus read it, he started laughing too "'_I love that you have big muscular arms that can restrain me when I'm lunging at James my dearest and most handsome cousin…'_ Hahahaa"

Albus finally pulled Dominique off James who looked frightened "You're mental Dominique, ungrateful bint! You're possessed!"

She said fighting Albus's hold "Let me at him! Just let me! Aunt Ginny will thank me for this! Let me get him!"

Albus dragged a violent Dominique to her room and took a few hits himself in the process.

I stared at a wounded James, his hair was mess and his shirt was crumpled I asked "Do you think before you do something?"  
He looked at me "No…not really"

I sighed "Try it sometime might save you a lot of trouble"

He told me honestly his shoulders shrugging "I was just trying to help move things along"  
I told him "You just made things harder I think, but I'll tell you, I love that letter, it's a keeper"

His brown eyes lit up "Really?"

I nodded. He hugged me and I froze up completely shocked "You understand me Kayla"

I pushed him off "Okay Mr. Mental, calm down, why don't you go apologize to Dominique and send a letter apologizing to this Lysander fellow too?"

He looked frightened "She'll kill me"

I thought about it "Maybe at first, but she'll come around"

He said like he was making a big sacrifice "I'll do it, for family"

I put my hand on my heart "Oh so emotional"

He burst out laughing and so did I.

He asked "I have an idea? Want to hear it?"

I asked back "Depends..Am I involved?"

He nodded enthusiastically expecting me to be honored.

I shook my hands in front of my face "No thanks, I'll pass"

He frowned "Come on, don't be a stick in the mud"

That struck me, I was a stick in the mud, and everyone told me that.

So sucking my breath and seeing an opportunity to shake my boring image off I said "Alright, hit me"

He grinned and grabbed my hand dragging me down the stairs "You're not going to regret this"

That was my first indication that I might just end up regretting whatever James had planned. And knowing this crazy family I didn't set my hopes too high on making it out of this unscathed.

* * *

**AN: Okay this chapter helps really begin the story. **

**Review, if you want to, but try to if you don't want to.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN THE BRAKES FAIL**

I was standing there in the basement, with James staring at the nice midnight blue Audi A5 Cabriolet.

It was sparkling when James revealed it to me.

It gave me an idea how glamorous their lives were. James asked coming to stand behind me "Beautiful isn't she?"

I answered "Yeah, is it yours?"

He laughed "We hardly use it, it flies, Dad and Grandad tweaked it up with magic and it can turn invisible too"

I was shocked, I walked over and ran my hands over the bonnet I looked into James's eyes "It's brilliant"

He was proud of himself clearly.

He mussed up his hair and said "Want to go for a ride?"

My eyebrows rose to my hairline and I gaped at him "What? I think my hair's in my ears so I can't hear you"

He looked at the basement door "A ride, you want to?"

I shook my head "I can't drive, I mean sure I can drive but I don't have a license, not yet anyway"

He told me "But you're seventeen"

I nodded "Just turned seventeen last week actually, I was going in next month to get my license"

He nodded "But no one's going to see us, you forget we can fly and the fact that we're going to be invisible"

My breath hitched, if anything went wrong there was going to be trouble and it was not going to be fun.

He warned "Stick in the mud"

My grey eyes narrowed "Bring it on Poster boy, I'm driving"

I went upstairs and borrowed a pair of shorts and a shirt from Rose who was my height because there was no way I was driving in the clothes I was wearing.

I struggled and finally managed to pull all my hair into a ponytail then I went down to the basement giving an excuse to the confused Rose, nobody had to know what I was going to do, breaking the law was thrilling, in a way.

I found James spinning the car keys on his index finger leaning casually against the side of the car. He looked more made to drive it. I was not close.

I pushed my glasses up, god I was so not cool especially when I felt my hair trying to come undone from the ponytail "Give them to me"

When I reached for them he held it out of my reach, I was standing there hand outstretched, caught in his intense gaze, we were too close and I was aware I had a few pimples on my face. He asked me "Are you sure?"

I smirked "You bet I am"

He smirked back and gave them to me slipping away and walking to the passenger side of the car.

I stood there feeling the cool metal of the car keys.

I pulled the door open and slipped into the beige leather seat.

We pulled the seat belts in place and James waved his wand to make the metal door of the shed open, and there was a burst of light like the sun rising in the morning, I could see the ramp leading onto the road.

I put the key into the ignition and turned, pushing the gearshift and easing up on the clutch and simultaneously providing the car just the right amount of acceleration.

The car revved deliciously to life and I never felt more pumped.

James pressed button on the dashboard and I asked clutching the steering wheel "Ready?"

He replied in a half-smile "When you are" I turned to face the windshield and the car began to move.

We were off.

As we came out of the basement I noticed that we were rising off the ground and I gasped "We're not going to ride on the road?"

He nodded "We're flying, the law doesn't apply to the sky"

I was amazed with his guts and soon we were floating over the roof and behind us the basement door disappeared and I made a mental not to ask him later about why I couldn't see Grimmauld Place.

We were flying and I couldn't wrap my head around it.

I just couldn't.

James said "Relax, you're going to break the wheel"

I could feel the wind on my face and James tuned the radio to a suitable channel "You get really good reception in the sky you'll be amazed"

I reached over and whacked him "I'm going out of my mind here! What if someone sees?"

He caught my sweaty hand "No one will, we're invisible remember"

I wasn't really happy with our situation and was biting my lip nervously, he put my hand back on the wheel "Both hands on the wheel"

I could see the traffic beneath us and I got a sense of how high up we were.

I just sat back and kept the car going wondering what in hell I was doing.

This was not supposed to be possible and definitely dangerous.

I asked "What if we crash into a plane?"

He assured me "We aren't that high up"

He was bobbing his head along to the rock music blaring from the car's speakers and there I was sweating buckets.

He said "You can go faster you know?"

I glared at him "Shut up, I'm having a heart attack from the shock here, if I go faster I feel like we'll plummet"

He rolled his eyes "Go on do it"

I don't know what came over me but I accelerated and we sped faster and my heart thudded. I was the kind of girl who always stuck to speed limits but I was sure I was breaking the limit this time and for some inane reason I was elated.

After a while the nervousness wore off and I was singing along with James, driving over the London city.

I was laughing at his jokes, we pointed things out to each other and I had never had more fun.

When we were out of the city and into the country side he told me "This is great, I've never done this with Fred or Louis"

That was a surprise "Really, so why with me?"

He looked at me "I was tired of doing this alone, it's my favorite thing to do when I feel like things are difficult. I thought you need it, you're having a hard time and nobody gets used to my family on the first try. Also, you can keep secrets, you don't talk much, I don't want this to become anyone else's thing especially in my family, call me selfish"

I could relate and smiled, I was carried away by the fact that James was serious for the first time since I'd met him "Something tells me you're not as laid back as you come across"

He broke a smile "Yeah I'm a deeply philosophical person"

I asked seriously not knowing how the conversation didn't become awkward at any point between us "Are you?"

He answered "No, I don't dwell on things"

I stared back in front, our silence was comfortable both thinking about the other's statements.

That's when the party ended.

I felt the brake catch when we were veering of course "What's happening?!" I panicked. James pressed various buttons and he told me "Shit, we're out of gas and I forgot to get the brakes fixed"

I yelled my eyes almost popping out "What the hell?! How could you forget to tell me?!"

He yelled back, we were catching wind and I could feel us lowering swiftly "I have no idea!"

If we got out of this alive I was going to kill him.

We were falling, no doubt about it and I wasn't happy.

We were heading straight for a lake and I was sure we'd drown. It was horrifying, that's what it was. You know they say that at the tim of your death your life flashes in front of your eyes, yeah I was sure this was it for me.

The wind sped up and James and I screamed. I clutched the wheel and James smashed a button that caused the air bags to pop out muffling our screams. It annoyed me and also suffocated me.

I couldn't see a thing over the air bags and didn't realize when the car broke the surface of the lake.

When I heard the splash and then felt us going down I felt helpless.

Then we were in the water and I immediately undid the seat belt and did the same for James who was flailing his arms like he hoped to fly out of the car somehow or evolve into a duck I couldn't tell which.

We both got out of the sinking car and broke out of the water drenched.

We were both gasping for breath looking at each other equally motionless. Was it just slightly ironic that birds chirped and a cow mooed happily somewhere far away and the sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining gloriously? It wasn't slightly ironic it was frikking injustice, on most days when I feel happy the scenery around me isn't.

When I got selected to be the President of the Chemistry club at school the rain came down in sheets, I missed the school bus home and waited with my stringy hair on the side walk trying to wipe my spectacles with my already wet hanky and got splattered with mud by numerous passing vehicles until my mother finally pulled up in front of the gate, then there was no electricity at home went out and I got in trouble for submitting wet homework in class the next day, that's not irony, it's not trust me it's conspiracy.

Then James broke the dreadful silence "Sorry?"

I felt like I was going to pop a vein.

I stormed out of the lake thanking my lucky stars that it was shallow.

He followed me not daring to speak.

I told him "Take me back"

He asked "But the car?"

That did it "Screw your stupid car! I want to go home, understand? I don't care if I'm a stick in the mud! I'm done! I want to go home, I've had enough for one day! We could have died James! You forgot to tell me about the car's brakes! I'm not interested in your explanation, just take me back!"

He held out his palms apologetically "I know, I heard you, okay I'll take you home and come back for the car, I'm going to take your hand now okay?"

I drew away from him "Don't touch me!"

He said flinching "I can't take you home otherwise"

I asked first "What are you going to do?"

He told me calmly still wet "Apparition, disappear and reappear"

I shook my head "I don't want to"

He told me tiredly "There's no other way"

I contemplated then gave him my hand, when he span on the spot I was pushed forward into a spinning tunnel that felt disgusting.

When we landed in a bathroom mind you, my head was till spinning. I caught my balance and asked clutching my head "A bathroom, are you kidding me?"

He told me "We're back, you can go out and make up some excuse. I'm going to get the car back. See you"  
He didn't meet my eyes as he pointed his wand at me drying my clothes and then spun again disappearing.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered why I had trusted James, what did I have to prove to him?

But before the car went out of control the ride was enjoyable, my logic spoke to me. But my fear and anger consumed it all, he should have still told me the truth.

But he said he forgot, he wouldn't have purposely made me do something dangerous. I decided not to think about it and tried to set my hair straight.

I pulled the door knob with a sigh and stepped into the corridor.

I saw Albus coming worriedly up the staircase and then shook me by my shoulders "Where were you? We were searching for James too, thank god you're here"

I tried to look surprised "I was in the bathroom and before that in the attic calling my grandmother" Lying was never this easy and when I saw the relief in Al's eyes I felt guilty.

I asked seemingly innocent "So James is missing?"

He nodded running a hand through his jet black hair "Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it, he does this often. I wonder how he does it though, I have the invisibility cloak so I really can't figure it out"

I tried to change topics "Invisibility cloak?"

He looked at me "Oh, yeah my father gave it to me when I was eleven, it's a family heirloom, James borrows it sometimes, I make a point not to ask him what for"

I nodded smiling "He'll take care of himself, let's go tell everyone to stop worrying about me"

He nodded.

When we explained the situation to the group, they were relieved and no one really worried about James I noticed.

Rose said "That's strange I was on the floor below the attic I would have heard you talking to your grandma"

I said quickly "I tried to keep it quiet to avoid disturbing you"

To them it made perfect sense, for me it was like having to drink a horrible medicine, I tried to tell my stupid honest brain "White lies, brain, white lies brain all good, you're still pure and full of goodness you're going to heaven no matter"

But that didn't really help the guilt.

Finally James appeared stretching and yawning in the doorway "Wow talk about a family meeting"

Fred asked "Where were you?"

James scrimmaged in the fridge and pulled out a can of beer "Writing a letter on the roof"

Louis grinned "To who?"

James leaned casually against the counter and looked Dominique straight in the eye "Someone important"

Dominique warned holding up one deadly beautiful finger "It better be an apology letter James Sirius Potter"

He grinned "Of course ma cherie"

Dominique rolled her eyes.

The room cleared up pretty quickly, then it was only James and I he was about to leave "What happened to the car?"

He looked at me but expressionless "I let my friend take care of it, I'm getting it back tomorrow"

I nodded "I'm sorry I flipped like that, it was just that…."

He cut me off smiling lightly "I almost killed you, you have nothing to apologize for and I also let you cover for me, now if you don't mind I'm going to go get started on that letter for real" he winked taking another sip of his beer.

I watched him leave and found myself grinning for no bloody reason. See, my brain has issues that I just can't solve so I just keep humoring it.

I sat down on a chair feeling giddy from the day's events.

To know that James was not mad at me made me feel better and when did I let him off the hook with no penalty.

So many complications. Albus came in and saw me smiling "Can I share in the joke?"  
I laughed "No it's nothing, just thinking about what a day it's been"

He asked me "You're really fine with this arrangement?"

I asked cheekily "Is there another option?"  
He smiled guiltily "Not really"

"I thought so, how about some lunch?"

He nodded "Sure, but we have to ask Dominique, Rose or Molly to make it for us, I'm useless"

I pulled at my ponytail "So am I no worries I've never been good with frying pans and ladles, but I'm great at frozen stuff"

He looked apologetic as I approached the freezer "Mum doesn't believe in frozen foods"

I cursed "Damn, okay, let's talk Dominique into it"  
He snapped his fingers "That's more like it, Why cook when you have cousins who do right?"

I laughed "Exactly or brothers"

He looked at me curious "Your brother cooks?" We were now going in our search for Dominique I replied "Damn well too, I hate to admit it. Not that he ever cooks for me the selfish prick"

Albus smiled. We found Dominique and pleaded with her then she said "On the condition that Albus you will do the laundry"

He was scandalized "What no, I can't do it!"

She smiled evilly "Well I guess you're not getting me to make you something"

He was about to protest "He agrees, he'll do it! Just make us some food, he'll take care of the laundry"  
I stamped on Al's foot when he tried to break free.

The beautiful french girl seemed satisfied "Well, then I'll do it"

She left and I let go of Al, he glared at me "Hey you can't play dirty, I'm not doing the laundry you don't know the kind of things my cousins put for washing"

I asked grinning "Afraid of underwear?"

He looked creeped out "I can't do it okay?"

I laughed "Albus that's exactly it, tell Dominique that everyone should do to their own laundry because no cousin should know about the other cousin's underwear, right?"

He nodded getting it "Genius!"

I laughed mischievously "I pull this on my brother all the time, it's the best, no matter what their age siblings are always touchy about their underwear, remember this"

We high-fived and proceeded to wait for the food, always take your prize and then propose the problem, it's the first rule of getting out of a deal.

When Albus mentioned washing their underwear, Dominique blushed "Well, then each person in this house is going to wash their own clothes, it's decided, sorry Al it was a difficult job to ask you to do" She shuddered and I tried to mask my giggles. Al and I exchanged a fist bump under the table.

The meal was good. It was true, the best things in life come free.

When everyone knew they had to do their own laundry, there was disappointment but nobody preferred the alternative, I guess I am a genius after all.

The day was pretty boring after that, and I took out the Sheaffer just remembering that I had it with me.

It was funny how it had come all this way with me. Weird people like me made attachments to pens.

I was gazing at the pen when Lucy spoke startling me because I never expected her to speak "I finished it"

I looked up surprised and knocking my chin on the table top "ow…finished what sorry?"

She told me straight up "A Tale of Two Cities I finished it"

I smiled "Oh great, what are you reading next?"

She studied her hands then said "You tell me, if you have read this one I'm sure you know others I'll like"

I was touched that she gave me this authority I don't think she really had asked anyone else for their opinions on reading material "You want to try reading Oscar Wilde?"

Her eyes lit up "I've never read any of his work, but I know he's really good"

I nodded "If you can handle it, why don't you try The picture of Dorian Grey?"

She nodded "Thank you, I can handle anything"

When she left the room rapidly I muttered "Says every sixteen year old before they know better"

I went back to staring at my Sheaffer crumbling in boredom, really no one should be this bored it was death in its most diluted form.

Albus, Rose and Scorp had gone out. Dominique was shut in her room writing letters, James, Fred and Louis were in James's room, Lily, Hugo and Roxanne were probably tucked away somewhere, Molly, I had no idea where she was actually she didn't really come out and Lucy would be picking through her book probably.

So that left me all alone and bored. I might as well call my grandma and tell her I almost died today and broke the law. I was already in heaps of trouble, how much worse could it be?

But I didn't want any telling off yet, so what did I do? I decided to take a nap because that made more sense than anything else and it would get my mind off things.

Maybe when I woke up I'd be at Grams', yelling at Kian and setting the bees on him as we collected the honey. Or maybe hearing Grams go on about the number of things I could do with my hair when all I really wanted to do was chop it all off and save myself the trouble. But the word 'maybe' thwarted all the hope in those sentences.

* * *

**AN: I'm on a high, clearly, three chapters in on day, I must be really good...or just bored.**

**Anyway, review come on, be nice. For the effort at least, no one should have to beg right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPULSIVE BUYING SYNDROME**

When a Weasley house is quiet, you know that either something has gone wrong or maybe you are not in a Weasley household.

So when I woke up, being a resident coward I was scared because let's face it Girmmauld Place is a disastrously Horror movie like house with all the scares.

So I got out of the bed to search for them.

But when the house was completely silent I was definitely afraid. I felt goosebumps erupt along my arms every time a stair creaked or a portrait moved.

Me being the coward I was had never liked to stay at home alone at any point of day, if I ever stayed alone in my house in which I'd spent my entire life in I never went upstairs.

So in this completely unknown house I was ready to fling the door open and run for my life.

I was proud of myself for not doing as much.

I walked into the kitchen gathering up the little bit of courage I had and pulled open the fridge door.

I was sticking my head in the fridge when I heard an aging voice behind me "Miss can I help you?"

It was Kreacher, I could a feel a scream trying to rip my throat but I managed to quell it and turned "Uhhh, I um….."

He walked over and said "Please sit Miss, I make you breakfast"

I sat at the table unable to do anything else and watched him pull things out and work meticulously like he was born for that sole purpose.

In a short time he'd placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me which looked sinfully good.

Then he poured me a cup of coffee because he was just that good.

All my fear of him disappeared and as I ate I said between mouthfuls "This is great Kreacher, Thank you"

He bowed "'Tis my pleasure Miss"

I smiled cheeks swollen from eggs.

I asked when I was done and he began clearing the table "Where are the others?"

The tap was running and he was busy washing "Playing Quidditch in the backyard"

I nodded "Um what's Quidditch if you don't mind me asking?"

He told me "A wizarding sport, dangerous, played on broomsticks it is and with four balls, Quaffle used to score points, bludger to distract and stop players and a snitch to finish the game and get a great number of points"

I was fascinated, broomsticks, damn that was cool I stood up "Um I think I'll join them"

When I stepped out into the backyard I was met with Weasleys and Potters at their most chaotic.

All the cousins were up in the sky even the ones who didn't look like they cared much for aggression like Lucy and Molly.

They were clearly split into teams and without referee it meant a total abandon of rules and family love.

Clearly it was about winning.

I saw them flying at that great height fifty feet above the ground approximately and at a great speed where they were almost blurs.

I sat down on the bench watching trying to make sense of this all-out war.

I saw Fred battling Dominique furiously and she was giving as good as she got.

My eyes flitted to Louis and Scorp. It was almost comical, Louis yelled from atop his broomstick "Let go of my broomstick tail Malfoy you cheat!"

Scorpius yelled back holding on tighter to Louis's tail leaning over his broom determinedly "Oh and confounding my broom is fair play is it?"

Louis growled. Molly was waving her bat pelting an unruly ball at Fred making him leave Dominique alone.

Then I saw Lucy dive straight down towards Scorpius's hand holding Louis's broom, Scorpius had no choice but to let go and lean back as Lucy passed yelling "Louis go!"

It wasn't what I expected from Lucy the gentle, dear me no.

She was flying fine when Roxanne whacked a ball in her direction and Lucy veered straight into a steady Rose who was supposed to be goal-keeping taking her to the ground as she went. Louis scored neatly.

James who was at the other end guarding the goal posts did loops of happiness when I heard Al yell, I hadn't even seen him "Yoohoo! I got the snitch! Great competition Hugo!" Hugo was near James who was staring open-mouthed at his brother, Hugo was totally gob smacked he'd not even got close to Al.

Al proudly pumped his fist into the air with a tiny golden winged ball in it "We win!"

Fred growled and Dominique laughed in his face, Rose stuck her tongue out at Lucy, who passionately kicked the grass, Roxanne was whooping with joy, Louis and Scorp were glaring daggers at each other and Molly yelled "You might be a professional player James but you should have known Hugo sucks at every position apart from keeping"

Lily was hugging Albus.

I just laughed and clapped happy that the game was over.

When they landed on the ground and put away the broomsticks Al saw me and came over "Sorry we didn't wake you up, the game is a Saturday morning ritual"

I nodded smiling "It's fine at least I got to sleep in and congratulations"

He grinned eyes shining, he was terribly sweaty I noticed, just then James came over and shoved Al "We'll win next time Al you just wait"

Al rolled his eyes "We'll see" James was a professional Quidditch player, that was some news, I didn't know he already had a job at eighteen, I thought he went to college or something along those lines.

He turned to me hair messy and windswept "Good morning Kayla"

I grinned "Good morning"

When I looked at Al's hair I had to say "God weird hairstyle"

He replied not missing a beat "Same to you"

I hit his shoulder and he smiled.

That's when both of them decided to remove their shirts and I just stared trying not to fly off into space or drool.

Abs, abs, abs that was all that was running through my mind. I was flushed for sure and I'd never been in the presence of so many fit, sporty blokes in my life.

The thing was all the other boys were doing the same and the girls weren't concerned about it like they woke up to them in all their gorgeous glory all the time so for me it was like hormone overload no kidding.

Then when Al placed his arm over my shoulder I was only aware of his bicep and my shoulder making contact and how fit he was, can you blame me for being a female?

He asked me "Had breakfast?"

I answered "Kreacher made me some"

His eyebrows rose "Oh, that's an achievement, great then"

James asked "Do you like Quidditch now?" I saw him eyeing Albus's arm but I didn't read into it "It looks dangerous"

Albus waved his free arm steering me towards the house "We'll show you how much fun it can be"

I warned "I'm not sitting on a broom"

Albus said to James "See you for the next game" James wadded up his shirt and chucked it at Al who just grinned cheekily as we walked off into the house.

I saw James looking at me and there was something in his expression that looked different, but he turned away to Fred and I turned towards the front.

When we were inside the house Al asked "So you have plans for today?"  
I shook my head still thinking about James's behavior.

He asked "So you want to go with Scorpius, Rose and I to the library?"

My head shot up when I heard library "You go to the library?"  
He nodded "Yeah that or the park it depends, so you coming"

I nodded eagerly getting excited "Of course"

He smiled looking relieved "Great let us change get Scorp and Rose and leave"

I nodded.

When I went to change with Rose, she asked me if I wanted to borrow another pair of clothing but I said I'd manage with the pair she'd given me the day before. I didn't really like borrowing too much.

And then she got an idea "Okay I know, we'll go shopping today!"

It was a 'Dun Dun Dun Dun' moment for me, it was that moment in the murder movies when they reveal that the killer is not the person you thought it was but was someone you completely didn't expect.

See, I liked shopping just as much as the average teenage girl but I have a problem. I have to have whatever I want to have, when I shop, I make it my mission to buy the entire store and it's impossible to get me to stop once I start. I have a cowbell, why? I don't know, do I have a cow? Of course not! So why do I have a cow bell? I don't know it seemed like a great idea at the time!

So in the past years I kept shopping to the bare essentials and even then I always ended up regretting it.

I'm not a spend thrift, just conked in the head.

When Rose suggested it I protested "No…it's alright, you don't have to, I'll manage"

She waved me off like a fly "Nonsense! We're going, I've not been shopping in ages! And you won't have to feel like you're borrowing things off me! My treat for you! You don't have to pay me back!"

Yeah sure, and then be in your debt the rest of my life because darling when I shop you ain't having anything in your pocket after that.

Then she looked at my face "Wait….you don't like shopping?"

I sighed, why did God do this to me? I couldn't lie "Um no that's not it…."

She didn't let me finish the hyper girl "Oh you had me there for a moment! Look don't be shy! We're going to have so much fun!"

She began jumping up and don like a pogo stick and I tried my best to calm the gazelle down in vain "Okay…yeah…yay! Shopping!...Calm down now Rose…..I get it….No don't climb…that's quite…. That's a bed….it's creaking….Rose I'm not trying to be rude but you are not that light…..don't, don't jump….Rooooooh!" "BAM!" "Oooowwww!"

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Rose sat there between the two halves of the splintering bed surround by pillows and white sheets and a sagging mattress.

Being polite I asked "Are you hurting anywhere?"

She looked up at me and I let out a giggle "My bum, fiiiiish!"

She rubbed her bottom and I just burst into fits. If I was her I wouldn't just be glaring at me I would positively hit me.

But I'm human and when I find something funny I tend to laugh.

She stood up looking totally humiliated. Scorpius and Albus poked their heads in after hearing the noise.

Scorpius looked at the bed then at us "Wow, what happened?"

Albus fixed the bed using his wand, it made me wish knew magic too, it would help me get out of so much trouble at home and save a lot of money too.

When Rose refused to answer I laughed "Rose broke it, she was jumping on it"

She glared at me harder, Al started laughing too and Scorpius tried to be the good boyfriend but still looked amused with the situation. "Did you get hurt?"

I laughed harder "Her bum!"

It wasn't that funny, really it was not but once you start laughing it's hard to stop "You both are so insensitive"

Al and I continued laughing.

Scorpius asked "We're going to the library?"

Rose shook her head much to the boys' surprise "We're going shopping"

She forgot her previous embarrassment and looked at Scorpius gleefully, he asked "So want me to come?"

Rose looked at him "You don't mind?"

He responded with "I don't mind doing anything for you"  
She wrapped her arms around him and Al and I exchanged a look, we both looked like we might puke the sugar going straight to our brains.

Al asked me "So shopping? You don't look too happy about the idea"

I just close my eyes and sighed "I have a problem"

He asked " If you don't like shopping, you can always say no"

I don't know why I didn't actually say that. Maybe that little evil part of me wanted to go shopping.

"I love shopping" I admitted then said "It's just that I have an Impulsive Buying Syndrome"

He grinned "I'm not sure there's a syndrome of that name"

I looked at him smiling "There has to be, that's the only explanation for me having half the useless things I have"

I was a five-year old who threw a tantrum for a ceramic doll house because it was shinier than the plastic one and I would die if I didn't have it. I didn't play with that one because I realized the doors didn't open and there were no tea sets along with it, but with those pair of super strong lungs I made sure everyone in the store and the world knew that I wasn't leaving the place without my doll house.

Yeah, I can be pretty fussy, surprise, surprise.

Al laughed "Still can't be that bad"

I said confidently "I can feel the chemicals you know, kicking in my blood stream ready to grab and ready to spend, I feel unstoppable, I taste money being spent in the air"

He gave me a weird look and I was slapping myself mentally at what I had done. I mostly said whatever was on my mind without thinking. But I had come to realize that sometimes not everybody gets it.

I told Albus what I said because I thought he'd get it, somehow it just felt like he would but I must have miscalculated judging from his expression.

I remembered when I told my crush once about how I'd love to go bald and how hair should never exist and was the cause of so many divides, he didn't make an effort to talk to me alone after that.

This was the reason people laughed at what I said when I was perfectly serious but after a point it's not funny it's creepy.

I said nervously laughing "Didn't mean to freak you out just said what was on my mind"

He looked at me "What you said, was not freaky, not even funny but it was you and sometimes saying what's on your mind helps people understand you so I get it"

It was something I had never heard anyone tell me before. And it was an oddly blissful moment.

For the first time I didn't know why but I volunteered information to him, to anybody "I have an Ouija board, my Grandpa got me one when I was eleven. I've never used it, it's still there in my cupboard. My Grandpa believed in all these things you know he said 'I've seen things Kay' and I went along with him to this one particular store. My grandpa always bought my brother and me whatever he asked for no questions asked. So he bought me the Ouija board because I wanted it, he didn't complain like adults usually do about the price about what I'd do with it and things he just bought it. It wasn't just the Ouija board it was like that every time we went shopping and sometimes I'd keep asking for things and he's keep buying them, but when we went to bill it all I'd tell him not to buy almost all of it because I felt guilty taking advantage of his kindness. He wouldn't argue then either just agree with me. When he died…I thought I might use it, you know the Ouija board to reach across. I'm a coward so I obviously couldn't but I also didn't know how to use it. I wanted to though, just reach out to him. But I didn't. I asked him once, about why he indulged my wants "We all have a conscience Kay and it tells us when we're about to do something wrong and something right what to do. I just want you to have a conscience because that is your biggest strength, so listen to it and you'll be a happy girl" It's been me and my conscience making decisions ever since"

I couldn't look at him, I'd given him a piece of the most important thing in my life, my relationship with my grandfather, and now that I had given it to him I couldn't take it back.

He probably understood that this was something I hadn't ever planned on telling him or for that matter anybody.

When he started "I…" I cut him off warning "No apologies, I'll hurt you if you say sorry"

He laughed and so did I "I think your conscience will keep you in check today"

I smiled but I saw in his green eyes that what I'd old him had him moved that I trusted him with that information and that made my heart skip a beat, just him knowing that he was the only one who knew.

I tried to stay calm "I hope so for Rose's wallet, it would be a shame to leave her broke"

He promised me "You won't"

And a tiny part of me believed him.

I looked at the kissing couple, I couldn't believe Al and I had the conversation we had in this environment it wasn't exactly picturesque, whatever I told him should have been said upon a hill somewhere or a garden or during a sunset scene not in the presence of a kissing couple.

My life was a tragedy of errors.

Al broke them up "Can you both stop? Cousin present"

They broke apart flushed and extremely embarrassed, I just felt sick.

Scorpius said "Okay, meet you downstairs" Then he hurried out of the room.

When Albus turned to go I asked "Are you coming too?"

It wasn't meant to be anything but a normal question one asks another but something about it felt strangely important and significant, his shoulder brushed mine as he turned and his reply was almost a whisper when he said "Yes" When the word hit my ear drum the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and for some reason I felt like I'd just had a very good dream.

Rose gave me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear to the mall which I accepted without much argument.

When I finished changing she joined me in front of the mirror looking all pretty and nice as I waged war with my hair, she noticed as she did her eyeliner "You want me to straighten it for you"?

For a moment I wanted to say yes, but my conscience pricked me "No, natural beauty and shit like that"

She giggled.

I looked at her then at me, she had a slim graceful figure, I wasn't fat just not fit, she didn't have chubby cheeks and thick arms none of it muscle mind you. There was not a single pimple on her face that I knew of, I could see mine glaring back at me with vengeance and my hair didn't help me.

She was wearing a simple plaid white skirt with floral prints and a sleeveless sky blue shirt.

I always believed that that kind of beauty was for people with the time, patience and determination to work for it.

It wasn't for people who didn't like to move around and sat all day reading or watching TV with a bowl of popcorn or crackers, not for people who used their pocket money to save up for a trip to Greece and not for making appointments at the parlor, not for those who didn't like wearing make-up that took ages to take off.

I had always been okay with the idea that I would find myself a not so sporty type of bloke who was smart, honest and witty who didn't look much like a model, it was fine by me I'd take a bloke like that over a good-looking jerk like my brother any day.

I was comfortable with my flaws, as long as my brain stayed the same. I was working to be a scientist, preferably a physicist, so as long as I had my grades, my books, my library job and test scores I wasn't worried about looking good.

I'd never be a Rose or a Dominique but I knew who I was and I was okay with that. I just couldn't understand why others were not okay with it. It's not so bad being a nerd or being average sometimes it takes off a lot of pressure because nobody expects you to be anything else.

So I stopped comparing myself to Rose, she had what she had and I had what I had, rocking legs and silky hair would never be me but smart, funny and weird that was me and I had a feeling everybody knew that being the person you are is harder than being the person you think you ought to be.

Rose offered me lip gloss and I refused "No I'll just end up eating it"

She looked a little freaked out then and I tried to placate her "No, it's not what you're thinking, I lick my lips and stuff and it just ends up being a waste"  
She looked relieved dropping the little pink stick down "I had this image of you in my mind eating it"

I said sarcastically "Great imagination"

She nodded "I know right?"

When we went down James was there standing nobody in the house really cared about us going off shopping, James noticed the pair of us and asked "Going somewhere?"

Rose looped her arm through mine and said excitedly "We're going shopping"

I smiled at her and James looked at me smiling too but his didn't reach his eyes "Oh have fun I guess"

I didn't know what to say, Rose separated from me to go to Scorpius standing by the door just as Al came down the steps, my eyes went to his hair and I said "You didn't even run a comb through it"

He looked at mine "Could say the same for you bedhead"

I told him "Hey, it's not a bad reputation okay?"

We grinned, and I reached out at his head to smoothen it "What would your mother say if she saw your hair?"  
He swatted my hand away "She'd ignore it, I inherited my Dad's hair"

I nodded "Right" He asked "Let's get going then?"  
I nodded and looked at James who was watching us "Bye James"

He nodded "Bye"

Al said "Have fun mate"

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at James as we left the house.

Something was going on with him and I couldn't get what it was.

I learnt a lot about Weasley perseverance while shopping with Rose. If she decided you were trying something on, you were going to try it on, and if you say no she'll bother you till you do.

One-track minds, I hate them. Couldn't everybody get distracted as easily as I did?

I was trying things on, buying plenty and I didn't feel guilty at all, no.

But then I saw the dress, it was the best on there was and it was everything I wanted in a dress except I was never going to wear it, I had plenty of clothes in my wardrobe that I never wore with the price tags still on them. I was sure I wasn't going to wear it.

I was asked Rose "How about this one?"  
She looked at it "Wow, but shit it's too expensive"

I was about to plead when Al stepped forward "Get it"

Rose looked at him "Al what are you saying?"

I looked at him and realized he wasn't messing with me and wasn't joking "If you want it you can get it"

I let the dress go, it was time to reign in this behavior of mine "It's alright, I can do without it"

He looked surprised but I was not, he hadn't done anything it was because I had told him what my Grandpa did, it was me helping myself through him and for that I wouldn't give him any credit.

The day went by and we stopped for lunch and at some point the boys were way too bored and we ditched them in a TV showroom where they spent their time glued to the flat screens watching a football match.

We turned the mall inside out Rose and I, buying stuff and apparently she didn't mind but I promised myself I'd pay her for all that she bought me.

I only bought one unreasonable thing, a sombrero, don't you dare ask me why, I saw it and I bought it.

I mean who doesn't love a sombrero?

It was just sitting there tempting me and I gave in.

We left the mall at four, at three-thirty the boys got cranky, Scorpius told us "I see one more mannequin I'll kill someone". When Rose and I began arguing over which one of two shirts we should pick Al said getting frustrated "Take both I'll pay, just let's leave"

And we did with them as our bag carriers and smoothies in our hands.

I nudged Al who was struggling with the many bags he was carrying and he glared at me "Do that again and I'll drop all of them and let you carry them"  
I tutted "Chivalry is dead"

Rose looked at me and smiled, Al just said "I don't care"

I played with my straw when I heard my name being called from behind me "Kay! Kay! Here! Is that you?!"

I turned and saw some distance away from us a girl, an unmistakable girl. May Rowland my best friend or so to speak stood there looking at me like I was a ghost. Over the traffic and pedestrians I could make out May anywhere. There she was sporting her shocking pink streaks in her long brown hair that she had dyed black two years before. Those vivid blue eyes always full of life stared at me. I could see that she had gotten herself a tattoo recently that she sported on her right shoulder wearing a one-shoulder bright pink top with the short pair of shorts which had frayed ends. She looked like she always did with those multiple ear piercings and boots the chick who did everything to defy her parents.

For a minute she was still but then she barreled me with a hug I should have seen coming.

I hugged her back stiffly and she drew back "You got new clothes?"

She was staring at Rose's jeans and t-shirt, it was true I never wore this stuff, not that I didn't wear jeans, just not these type, mine usually never really fit me properly and I never wore a t-shirt that said 'Forever number one' I preferred the plain kind and May knew it.

I shook my head "It's Rose's"

I introduced her to Rose, Scorpius and Albus, she looked at them all like they were out of this world and then at me the girl she never expected to voluntarily make friends.

But she didn't judge she just grinned that grin that always made me smile too like she was proud of me "Good job, what are you doing in London?"

I said "Something came up"

She didn't ask what because the others were there as well, so she instead said "I want you to come to my Aunt's place because Dad and Mum are out of town you know I'll go mad otherwise and also come to that party Derek's hosting as well, I'm sure Kian's here as well isn't he?"

I shook my head and that made here eyebrows narrow "Kay is everything alright?"

She lowered her voice and I told her "I'll tell you everything at Derek's party"

Her eyes lit up "You're actually coming, you never come, never!"

I tried to fake a smile "Thought I'd give it a try, when does it start?"  
She shook off her shock then said "Seven, you sure?"

I knew she was concerned, she might be a psycho but she cared for me and that was why I was her friend.

She hugged me again "Call me if you need me"  
I nodded and then she told the others "Bye, take care of her she's a little…."

I pushed her as she twirled her finger around her ear "Go, bye!"

She laughed and went swinging her hips catching the attention of a group of boys standing by the entrance of the mall.

Everybody saw her for being the stylish and suave May Rowland who didn't care for the world but I knew. She wanted to be a geologist, she was a star track runner and also the shoe in for the next Head Girl of the school also taking part in all art events. Who loved being popular but didn't live for it like everybody loved being good enough but never lived for it.

I turned to the three of them, Al asked "You have a friend like that?"

I looked at him "What, too much?"  
He shook his head "Very different from you"

I shook my head as we started walking again "She's top in class and the nominee for the next Head Girl"

Rose looked at me "Her?"

I nodded extremely proud of the expression on Rose's face "Makes you wonder about how the world runs right? Appearences are deceptive"

Scorpius nodded "Aren't they? You going to a party just proves it"

I blushed "I want to tell her that's all"

Al looked afraid "You can't tell her"

We stared at each other and I spoke "Would you tell Scorpius if something like this happened to you?"

He looked away defeated "I would" and that settled it.

When we got back and everyone else got a whiff of the fact that I was going partying it was insane the kind of reactions I got.

But the most unexpected one was James's "You can't go alone"

Even though his voice was serious I tried to lighten the tension "I won't be, they're all my classmates, Derek's my brother's mate"

James looked torn "I don't get why you would be interested, it's just loud music a bunch of teenagers messing around and underage drinking"

I could hear that he was frustrated bordering on angry. Al said "Come on James, she's excited to see somebody she knows for a change, you should let her and I'll drop her there and pick her up….if she doesn't mind?"  
He looked at me from across the dining table and I was looking at James focused on him "Thanks Albus"

James stood up "Whatever"

And then he left.

Everyone was perplexed, but when he stood up and left his chair scraping backwards across the floor I followed him out thinking little about it.

I stopped him by his sleeve and turned him around "What Kayla?"

I glared at him "Who's the stick in the mud now?"

He asked me his eyes rising to meet mine though I was shorter than him by plenty of inches he said "Me, I know"

I nodded "Glad you get it you big arse"

He broke a smile "But I thought we could go for a drive tonight"  
I sighed "Never driving in the sky again James"

He told me "I was going to drive"

I smiled "What about the brakes?"

"Fixed"

"The gas?"  
"Filled"

"Prat"

"Stick in the mud"

"Oh really?"  
"Fine, party animal"

"From one extreme to another lovely Poster boy"

"So you're going to go"

"I promised my best friend"

"So you must keep it and Al's going to take you there"

"He offered, and I think he's being really sweet taking on the job"

He seemed to be contemplating something and I said "Listen James, I can take care of myself, and you're being difficult so quit it okay? I already have one father I don't need another one"

He looked frightened "Father, ew, never!"

I laughed "You're such a clown"

He grinned like an idiot and I walked away, he really was an idiot with mood swings.

My first party, this was hopefully going to be alright but ever since I'd met this clan things never went as planned so I kept my predictions wide open because I'm not that stupid. Hit me with your best shot luck, bring it on.

* * *

**AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter, I really did. Took me a while because I hadn't saved it and it got deleted and then I had to sit and write it again. Well that's just my life but I still like this chapter.**

**What do you think? Review if you have some heart. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED**

A party seemed like a good idea….at first.

All the Weasley girls a.k.a hotness personified took it upon themselves to make me look good because it was my first party, I didn't know it was such an important milestone, the way they acted you'd think I was getting married.

When they were finally done I was ready to go all mad woman on them. I was wearing one of the dresses I bought earlier in the day and I kept pulling at it. See I bought plenty of dresses but I never wore them so I wasn't familiar about how to behave.

Dominique covered my face with foundation and eyeliner and all that she could to get rid of any evidence of me having pimples. I didn't let them straighten my hair though for once it didn't look like I'd just baked my hair in the oven.

It looked pretty, fashionable I'd go so far to say.

I wore those killer high red pumps Dominique thrust at me and immediately felt like I was on stilts.

I barely made it off the steps and walked like a zombie in the gold sequined dress and with all the makeup, I still wore my glasses because I'd cried and begged to keep them on.

At the end of it I felt like my head was bashed in by a falling meteor and I suspected I'd burst a vein somewhere inside my brain and was suffering severe hemorrhage.

I maintained my balance by gripping Rose's arm so hard she kept telling me "Blood flow, remember the blood flow" then I'd loosen my grip but only a smidge.

The boys looked at me like they didn't recognize me and I wanted to quell their suspicions by telling them that Kayla had suddenly left her body and there was a new soul in her place because seriously I was never going to look like this again.

Albus and James had identical expressions jaws dropped and blinking as if they were trying to clear dust from their eyes.

I blushed but I don't think anyone could see it behind all the makeup.

Scorpius said "Shit, who are you?"

I just focused on making it to the door once I grabbed the knob I waved them all boy waving my gold clutch like I was born to be on a magazine but just ended up almost tripping and said "Al, let's go"

He jolted forward and said "Yeah…right…going"

He was out the door and I looked at James once and he looked star struck so I just shook my head and got into the cool evening air.

Albus held out his hand for mine and I put it in his "Ready this is going to be uncomfortable, we're apparating, it's appearing and disappearing, up for it?"

I groaned "On these heels?"

He asked "Want me to take out the car?"

I refused "Just do it"

He smiled and took my hand then I was treated to the disgusting feeling of apparition as we were dropped in an alley where I could hear the sounds of a party getting started and the lights blaring. I was set on my feet by Albus who caught me before we fell as I landed.

When he was sure I was good on my own two feet he let go and I smoothened my hair "Looks fine?" I asked hurriedly he told me "Looks fake"

I laughed "I know, I don't look like myself at all and this lipstick tastes gross" he was glad I didn't get offended I think, I couldn't really read his expression.

He looked at me "You'll do fine, I'll be here by…when do you want me?"

I answered "Ten, I don't want to stay longer"

He nodded obediently "Bye, have fun"

I began walking carefully to Derek's party and he said "It looks fake but you still look like a knockout"

I smiled over my shoulder and saw him grin "Jackass"

He ran a hand through his hair looking smug and I just waved politely.

I made it up the front steps like it was the Mount Everest and was continuously licking at my lipstick which Lily had forcefully put on me "If you don't wear it I'm going to make you"

I was going to have nightmares of that one. I rang the doorbell and could hear the loud electronic dance music echoing.

Derek himself came to the door and asked "Yes, what's your name? Did I invite you?"  
I was surprised he didn't recognize me "Derek, it's me Kayla, Kayla Kian's twin"

His brown eyes widened and he gave me an once over "Kayla? Mother of god! What happened to you? You…you look hot! Don't tell Kian I said that though, come in is Kian here too I thought he was at your Grams'!?"

When he shut the door behind me the lights hit me straight in my eyes, I think I was half deaf too because it was difficult to hear Derek over the music I leaned towards Derek's ears and screamed "Yeah he's there, I'm in London, I had some work! May invited me! You know where she is?!"

He yelled back "Last time I saw her she was snogging Higgans!"

I nodded my thanks and he drifted off one way and I another.

I had never been to a party but all I smelled was beer, sweat and fart it was so gross weaving through an unruly crowd of people especially in those heels.

I knew I was stuck here waiting for Al to come pick me up. I couldn't find May if I tried, and if she was with Higgans then there was a chance I'd not see her all night, she was crazy about that boy but had an on and off relationship with him. In her words he kept coming back for her and not the other way around, in my words they were both too afraid of commitment.

I stayed by the side already bored already wishing I'd never set foot here or accepted to be more than a stick in the mud. My previous life was so much better.

I knew I'd stepped in puddles of beer more times than I could count and saw many inappropriate things that I had half a mind to tell on Kian to my parents about the kind of parties he went to.

I stuffed another few chips in my mouth and grabbed a coke because I was going to stay sober until ten o'clock no matter what.

I saw a few girls come to the bar too tended by Ruthford a burly boy who was known for winning plenty of eating competitions and being the muscle man of our year, they ordered tequila shots although I'm sure they were already drunk and I felt a desperate need to leave.

When I looked longingly at the door I saw it open and I saw Derek talking to none other than James Potter. I wanted to disappear. Derek shrugged and pointed in the general direction of the crowd.

I ducked involuntarily and Ruthford who saw me asked "Hey, you're Kayla, you okay?"

I smiled awkwardly from my position "Hey Ruthford, how's it going?"

He was leaning over the counter looking at me "Uh…I'm good how about you?"

With my head almost on my knees I managed "Great, never been better"

He looked like he didn't want to know "So…tell me if you need anything"

I heard the music stop and the crowd booed like it was a reflex action someone yelled "You suck!"

Derek yelled above them "Don't make me kick you out of my party Donavan now Kayla you here? You have a guest, I just want to confirm that this bloke here is your mate! Kayla? Kayla? Where are you?"

I wished he'd just stop.

Ruthford the idiot yelled and I felt like taking a swing at him "She's here by the bar, hey Kayla Derek's saying your name aren't you listening?"

I glared at him and sat up straight "You idiot Ruthford"

Ruthford realized what he did and then said "Sorry, my mistake I mistook a frizzy haired girl for Kayla, there's no Kayla here"

Everyone by this time had turned toward us and I was trying to hide my face cursing Ruthford, all the people here only knew one Frizzy haired girl, me.

Derek said "Kayla I can see you, is…what's your name? James? Yeah James is here, he says he's your mate, true?"

I yelled "Tell him not anymore"

Derek said "Uhhh…..I'll take that as a yes" The music began and everybody went back to being hooligans and I saw James emerge "So embarrassed by me huh?"

I hit him and he just grinned wider "What are you doing here?"

He said "I thought you'd be bored, so guess who I brought with me?"

I was alarmed, he'd brought people and I saw Dominique, Fred and Louis standing there grinning. I was unable to form an accurate sentence that would sum up my total aggravation so I just said "Oh holy shit"

Weasleys at a party could not be a good thing, they acted drunk as it is god only knew what alcohol and loud music would do.

Dominique called Ruthford forward, girls were swooning all over Louis, Fred was busy dominating the dance floor and James said "We just made this party better"

When I saw him pick up a drink and down it I was trying not to freak out, what was he thinking gate-crashing like this?

That's right he wasn't thinking, he was just doing because he was like that.

I stayed quietly in my corner watching them do what Weasleys tended to do, turn the volume up.

I shouldn't have ever done this I realized, the Weasleys were not like me and when I saw James dancing as well I felt my throat burning, I didn't realize I was crying until someone offered me a tissue I took it "Thanks"

I looked to see who had given it to me and came face to face with me, she looked sympathetic.

May was wearing a black halter neck dress and I said "You, I've been searching for you"

She took my hair in her fingers "What made you do this?"

She didn't look mad, just curious "New friends"

She looked at James, "You like him?"

I shook my head "I hate him right now"

She smiled and when she saw James goofing off acting stupid and doing some crazy step it widened and I smiled as well "He's brain dead"

She told me "Should have never told you to come"

I nodded, then she got to it "So what's up?"

I told her "They um know magic, as in they're wizards"

She looked at me and then started laughing "Stop kidding Kay"

When she noticed I wasn't laughing she got serious "Don't tell me you believe that shit"  
I spoke sipping on my coke "You know me I won't believe it until I see it"

I told her everything and she listened not breathing a word until the very end, then she said "You're house is two streets away, you can go home right now and forget this every happened. Don't get involved Kay, they're just playing with your mind, have they given you something?"

I shook my head "I don't think so, it's what I thought, but that doesn't explain how I got there"

She said "This is serious Kay, it's real serious stuff, how are you just letting them get away with it?"

I knew she was being perfectly logical "I don't know…." I glanced at James he caught my eye and grinned waving me over and I shook my head at him and saw his face fall "They just seem too nice"

She rolled her eyes "Obviously they're not going to give themselves away"

I tried to change the topic "Let it go, I'll figure it out okay? This is my first party and as of now it sucks can you do anything to make it better?"

She sighed and looked like she was going to protest but then she said "Come with me, I'll take you to the girls"

I could barely walk in the heels but I went with her trying to hide my struggle.

A lot of time passed and I couldn't see my watch in those flashing lights.

Then I heard glass crashing, all of us turned around and I saw that Fred, Louis and James had climbed the counter completely drunk to loud cheers and wolf whistles, I saw Dominique cheering them on and passing them more drinks encouraging them James yelled "We are the Weasleys and one Potter…..We are awesome and…..Freddie what else?"

Fred replied "Jamie I love you"

Louis giggled and then fell like a log off the counter and into the arms of the waiting girls', they screamed like animals that had found a carcass grabbing at him and the poor boy was passed out while he surfed the crowd.

James slurred "Is that Louis? Hey Lou, you're stealing my thunder! He's stealing my thunder Dom!"

Dom was spinning on her bar stool and giggling her drink spilling on her dress "I'm dizzy…."

Fred spotted me "Kayla come up here! It's a great view, it's like it's like….Ooops….oh there goes my drink sorry Dom! It's like being on top of the woooooorld….There's a she wolf in the closet! Come on out and set it free!" James added "Awooooooooooo!"

It was sickening but the crowd was damn happy with the show they put up.

I wished they'd just stayed at home, I couldn't believe they'd do that.

May pulled my hand "I'm taking you to your parents', now"

As we sped to the door people told me randomly, people I didn't even know "Great friends!" "Bring them next time!" "I have a party next week I'm inviting them!"

I just kept my head down and stuck to May.

When we were outside the cool air was a relief and I felt like my ears were clogged.

She said "It's okay Kay, you're going home"

I removed my heels like she told me to and we raced down the streets my feet moving of their own accord.

I was already easing up with the night air.

May's hand and the surrounding air gave me a sense of what my world was.

But when we reached my street it was like were thrown back, both of us lying on the ground, she groaned letting go of my hand and walked forward "What was that? I was sure there was a wall or something here, anyway come on"

She waved her arm through the air checking. So I stood up and tried just as she had to walk forward but I was pushed back and it happened again and again all the times I tried.

May asked "What is happening?"  
I looked at her sadly "It's the spell May, I can't go home until it's reversed, I have to go back"

I turned to go and she stopped me "You don't have to, come with me to my Aunt's, you can stay there for now"

I remembered the shopping, how I had opened up to Albus, the drive with James and all of the other things "No, I must go back there, I-I-I believe them"

May looked shocked "You're mental"  
I laughed and I think she got even more worried "I know, I'm mental and for the first time I feel like it's okay to be because I'm not hiding it"

She asked eyebrows crinkling "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm a stick in the mud…..ha ha and it's so much fun May, I'm not going to party no I'm going to drive cars in the sky, I'm going to talk to moving portraits, let a house elf make me breakfast and watch Quidditch games in the backyard because it's more real than everything else this world has to offer, I finally believe in something"

I felt liberated and May stared at me "Kayla you're talking nonsense, look we'll sort things out I'll get you help whatever you want, just come home with me and…."

I began walking backwards "Bye May…..I've this summer with them and I'm not wasting it running away from them, I'm going to spend it running with them"

And then I began running back and it felt so much better than running away.

I was sweating and I must have looked like a mess when I ran straight into Albus, he caught me to prevent me falling and steadied us "Hey! Slow down!"

He looked at me head to toe "Shit! What happened?!" And then he looked serious scanning the surrounding for danger I panted "I…was just running"

He looked at me "From what?"

I swallowed, gulping down air "From nothing, towards everything"

He looked confused and I threw my arms around his neck rising off the ground in the process because he was too tall for me and he put his arms around me "Thank you Albus for bringing me home"

He looked at me "Home? What are you saying?"  
I said cheerfully "Your home silly!"

He looked confused but happy "You're welcome I guess"

He put me down "Ready to go?"

I was about to say yes when I remembered "About that come with me"

We walked in to the party and Al came with me curious about what I was about to show him and then he I heard him say behind me "Oh Godric"

I said staring at the scene "I don't know who Godric is but this is certainly something"  
James had taken off his shirt spinning it around his head much to the girls' appreciation and Fred was dancing carrying a beer bottle. Dominique was talking to Ruthford about her life's problems it seemed and Louis was passed out drunk on the floor by the side.

Al was smarter than me, he went over and shut off the music system belting out 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

Derek slurred "Turn my music on mates…Izzzzz…my party! Twinzzz! Oh no…tripletzzz"

It was pathetic to say the least and Al ignored him "James put your shirt back on, Fred put down that bottle or I'll tell your mother, Dominique he doesn't know Lysander quit it and Kayla get Louis, we're leaving, anybody else who wants this to continue please do but without these four idiots, sorry for interrupting"

Then he turned the system on.

James had put his shirt back on and then he said to Al who was approaching him as I buckled under Louis's dead weight "Albie….you're strict…..my younger brother….I'm older…don't give me orders"

Al sighed and pulled Fred away from the dance floor who was crying "Lemme dance Pweasse, I wanna dance Ahahaah Albus, nooooo"

Dominique kissed Ruthford on his cheek making him blush "You're a great listener, I have to go now bye bye!"

Ruthford waved in awe.

Once Al had sent the three of them out of the house he came back and helped me support Louis's weight "Sorry about my cousins"

I groaned "No problem"

Once we were out we dropped Louis not so gently to the ground. Al looked at the three of them grinning like idiots humming an off tune and giggling randomly "Okay listen we're going to apparate home, I'm taking Louis and Kayla with me, you three better be home in five minutes understand?"  
Then we were apparating.

A few minutes later James, Fred and Dom showed up still wasted. Al told me "You can go on to bed, I'll sort these three out"

I said to him "I'll help, you can't do it alone"

He looked back at James who was trying to kiss Fred on the cheek "Yeah you're right"

First we took each one to their rooms and I was assigned Fred and James. When I finally managed to put Fred in his bed he said "Kayla, you are so much fun, it's not fair that Jamie gets to like you, but you'll be my friend right?"

I was shell shocked, Fred was drunk it old myself, he was speaking nonsense. I smiled "Yeah sure whatever you want, now sleep, good night"

He smiled and rolled over snoring in second.

James was easier to put to sleep although he did say "I had a great time, and I wish you stayed you know, we had. You're the funnest"

And then he was out too.

I switched the light off and went outside yawning and trying not to let Fred's words get to me.

Albus walked out of Dom's room shutting it lightly "Seems that everyone's asleep"

I nodded whispering "We should sleep too"

He asked as we trudged down the corridor "Apart from my idiot cousins, how was the party?"

I shrugged "Not great"

He looked nervous "So you told her?"  
I nodded "I…uh…"

He told me "She didn't take it well"

I asked not too proud "No, yeah, no, how did you guess?"

He smiled stopping in front of his door "It's not rocket science"

I smiled back and we were standing in silence and I said "So I think I'll go sleep"

He nodded frantically "I should too, Sunday and all, busy day"

He turned to walk into his room and banged into the door I covered my mouth to prevent the laughter and he was blushing "Blasted door"  
I said happily "Goodnight Al, sleep well"

I moved to go to Rose's room but he stopped me by catching my wrist "I want to tell you that, I'm happy to have here too, when you told me you're happy to be here"

He said 'I' not 'we', did that mean something after Fred's proclamation? I didn't know what to do, I freed my wrist "Right"

He pulled his hand back "Good night"

I nodded and said nothing as I pushed the door open and heard him sigh behind me.

The last thing I wanted was to be the object of both brohters' affection, it would ruin their relationship. It explained why James kept staring at Albus and I. It explained why Albus offered to pick and drop me to the party.

But did I like one of them?

Why did this family put me in these situations?

* * *

**AN: I love this chapter, written with complete abandon really.**

**So, review, that's it I guess.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A COMPLETE TURN OF PERSONALITY**

The morning was boring on Sunday; I was the first to wake. My hair was back to normal and it was good to see.

I ventured upstairs to wait for the others to wake up.

I was surprised at hearing the dull ring of a telephone coming from above so I rushed to the attic. I stood there watching the ringing telephone, then deciding not to be stupid I picked it up and asked "Hello?"

"Kay? Is that you?"

I recognized Kian's voice "Kian why did you call?"

He seemed to sigh "Because I'm not from the Stone Age and know how to use the caller id"

I could have hit myself "Can you explain to me why Derek called me last night drunk and said that you have great friends and why May called me worried?"

I froze, shit, I was in trouble. For once in his life Kian sounded serious "Kay is the story May told me true?"

I just said "Yes"

He didn't speak for a while and I waited, holding my breath "Kay, I don't know what's up with you and I'm sure you won't tell me but just stay safe ok? Grams' is worried and so am I. I would tell Mum and Dad but something tells me you're enjoying yourself. Don't let me be wrong I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you and if I let you walk straight into trouble"

To hear it was an electric shock, my brother had never told me anything like this at least not to my face.

Maybe he was worth all those Archies cards after all "Thank you Kian"

We both fell into silence "Apparently you have cool friends, what happened? Divine intervention? And he said you looked like a bomb, the only reason I'm letting it slide was because he was drunk"

I laughed "Back to the usual are we?"

Then he told me "I can't be too nice, I have a reputation to maintain, did you really fly an invisible car?"

Why was I proud about him knowing this, and as much as I wanted to say 'Suck on it' I didn't because I was brought up well and Kian was being the nicest he had been to me in a while "Yes and guess what?"

I waited for dramatic effect and he asked "What?"

I answered on the verge of bursting with joy "It was brilliant, you have no idea"

I cackled madly and he groaned "You are a total pain you know that?"

I laughed harder "Love you too Kian" The way I sang it teasingly I was sure it annoyed him "Whatever, bye bedhead, my work here is done"  
"So original"

He snapped back "You try being original at seven in the morning"

"I always am" I replied and he just grumbled "Bye"

I said the customary "Bye" and kept the phone down.

There was something nice knowing that your jerk-faced brother understood you better than your best friend since kindergarten it made you wonder how and when your world turned upside down.

I was practically skipping down the stairs when I heard noises in the kitchen, I guess most of them had woken up judging from how Roxanne was screaming "Do you like this Fred?! I am enjoying this so much!"

Louis yelled back "Shut up Roxanne! No loud sounds!"

Roxanne laughed "You're making loud sounds yourself without my help"

I arrived and saw James clutching his head and was brooding into his glass of lemonade, Fred pulled out his wand and silenced Roxanne who was now screaming without making a noise. Louis' looked beaten up and pasty but in a very attractive way much to my chagrin.

Dominique had her head on the table groaning profusely how she was never drinking again.

Molly and Rose were making breakfast, Lucy was nowhere in sight. Lily was pouring James a second glass of lemonade, Scorpius and Hugo were talking Quidditch tactics and Albus was reading the newspaper.

James looked up when I slipped into the chair next to Al's "Kayla….hi"

I waved "Good morning James, how are you holding up?" I felt pity looking at him "I can't look anywhere but straight and my head is filled with alcohol"

Al looked up amused "Who knew you four would actually enjoy a high school party? When all four of you have graduated and have jobs"

I couldn't believe all four of them worked they never acted like they did anything useful except for Molly, James said "That reminds me I go back to training tomorrow"

Louis groaned "I start tomorrow too"

Molly put glasses in front of them "Drink up the hangover potion mates, should put you in shape for today"

Fred said "Mmmm I'm not going to Norway tomorrow"

I looked at Al confused "He's going to Norway?"

Al nodded "That's where the dragons are, he's going to go work with dragons, won't be back until next summer"

I was shocked, these were full-grown adults? And here they were acting like children who would let Fred work with dragons, he'd come back as barbecue for sure.

Al explained "We become adults when we turn seventeen, when we're eighteen we get jobs. Of all of us Molly is the only one who actually acts like she's an adult. While James, Fred, Louis and Dom are the most immature"

I nodded in understanding.

Breakfast was much more normal that morning.

I asked Rose as she sat down to eat with me "Are all Sundays like this?"

She shook her head "These four are taking on some responsibility for a change, and that means we all feel it"

I smiled; it was true especially when Fred groaned "Molly! There's no chocolate in my cereal!"

Rose ignored him "Look today I need your help"

I was afraid "What sort of help?"

She sighed "It's complicated"  
I was even more on edge and suddenly I couldn't eat my toast any more, she grabbed my arm tightly looking at me with worried blue eyes "I have to meet this person and I can't tell Scorpius"

Did I look like I could spew relationship advice? I was the worst possible person to come to for these things.

I asked "Why can't you tell Scorpius?"

She pinched me "Can't you whisper?"

I rubbed my arm and whispered "Why can't you tell him?"

She sighed, whispering back "He hates this bloke"

I asked the novice that I am "Why did you pick a bloke that he hates can't you date someone he likes?"  
She looked she might burn me "I'm not dating him! Are you mental?"  
I shrank, I definitely needed to learn to keep my mouth shut "I'm meeting this person because he wants my help, he likes Lily"

I gaped at her then at Lily "You're asking me if I'm mental? You should ask yourself that! How can you set Lily up with a person your boyfriend hates which probably means your cousins hate his guts too?"

She shook her head "That's the thing, they let me date Scorpius when Al was the only person who approved and this boy isn't bad he just pisses Scorp off and leaves my cousins alone"

That did sound better "So where do I fit in?"

She took a deep breath "Cover for me"

I asked frantically "How do I do that?! Don't be stupid! I'm not keeping your boyfriend distracted!"

She begged "Please! Please! Take Al's help"

I asked "Why didn't you go to Al in the first place? I'm sure he's better equipped for this task"

She rubbed her forehead "He hates him too"

I jumped in my seat "You just told me he left your cousins alone"

She nodded "Except Al because he always stands up for Scorpius, but he doesn't have the guts to take on all the rest of them"

I watched Fred throwing up a hissy fit about his chocolate and wondered why the boy would want to voluntarily date a girl in this family with these mad cousins, sure they were beautiful and smart but they were also too wild to be safe.

I scratched my head "You owe me big time"

She nodded "Yeah I do, ask me what you want, anything"

I smiled hesitantly "I don't know what I want right now but I'll let you know"

She hugged me "Thanks a ton"

I patted her on the back.

Later that day I dragged Scorpius and Al to go to the library while Rose told Scorp she was going with Lily to the local pool. Scorp asked if we all could tag along but Rose said she just wanted to have some time with Lily on her own.

Scorp smiled and let her go, I had no idea what she needed me for.

We went to the library where Al and Scorp went off to their respective sections apparently they were the kind who took the library seriously and I was really moved by that, very few people took it seriously these days and since I worked at one I was even more satisfied with the way they treated it.

I picked up another book on Stephen Hawking and sat down beside them at an old dark wood table, Al whispered "Who's he?"

I answered leaning towards him "Stephen Hawking? Oh he's only the most intelligent man on the planet right now and an idol everyone should have"

Al raised his eyebrows and went back to reading his Fantasy novel.

Scorp was a crime addict I figured because it's all he seemed to talk about but Al was up for reading anything, even the sappy romance ones that even though I secretly enjoyed was sure he wouldn't.

Scorp got fidgety after a while "I think we should surprise Rose, at the pool, what do you think?"

Al said not looking up from his page "I think I don't care"

I hid a smile and said "She'd kill you, I mean I know for a fact girls don't appreciate anyone interrupting their girl time"

Okay so maybe it wasn't a fact, but I couldn't let him go there and find that they disappeared.

He looked at me "She loves it when I surprise her"

I said truthfully "Trust me this time she won't and neither will you"

His expression clouded as he tried to dissect my reply.

Al sighed "Let him go get his ass kicked, I'd love to hear about that"

Scorpius shoved Al, I looked at Al "What kind of inconsiderate friend are you?"

He shrugged "The kind that appreciates the entertainment"

I rolled my eyes "Wow, you really get me all tingly when you tell me how much you value your friendship"

He put his hand over his heart "I'm glad you understand"

I shook my head as his eyes danced with amusement.

Scorpius drew his chair back "I'm taking the risk, I'm going"  
I stood up too "No, don't"

Al looked between the two of us "Seriously what's with you two?"

Scorpius looked at me "What's with you? She's my girlfriend"

I promised I'd never let Rose forget this favor "She told me not to let you go"

I was so bad at this it wasn't funny "I promised her…."

He looked at me "Why did she do that?"

I tried to keep my voice down "I don't know, she told me not to ask"

He looked at Al and he said standing up closing his book "Then we have to go see what they're doing"

No! No! No! No! No! That was not supposed to happen. Why did this family not understand instructions and the word 'No'?

I tried to make them see sense "Listen to me; she said not to go, why is it so difficult for you two do that?"

Al told em "Have you met my family? They always get in trouble or do something stupid, if she's hiding something it's obviously not good, we can't let her walk into a problem"

They left the books in a pile like we were supposed to and left, I stood for a second and then raced after them and when we were out of the library I had to jog to keep their pace "Don't….for the love of god….your family is mental and nosy….that's all she's trying to avoid…..it'll be fine…."

Al stopped and turned to me "Did she tell you what she was doing?"

I stammered "I-I-I…uh, she's helping Lily meet this bloke because she knows they like each other"

I remembered that Al was Lily's brother, his eyes flared "What the hell?! She didn't think to tell me or James"

Scorpius tried to tell him "Mate calm down, Rose is with her, Rose is intelligent"

I breathed a sigh because Scorpius wasn't worried anymore; he said "Maybe we shouldn't go"

I almost started jumping with happiness.

Al said angrily "That's my sister"

Scorpius said "Yes and she's growing up, everyone does, so just let her have a life okay? You let me date Rose, can't you give this bloke a chance, I'm sure Rose won't do anything stupid"

Al visibly calmed down.

We began walking home. As we passed the park on the sidewalk I turned casually towards the green lawns humming a tune in my mind when I saw three people standing under a tree, two red-haired girls and one tall curly-haired boy with a proud nose.

I felt my heart sink, she really couldn't pick any other place could she?

I just kept walking pretending like it was all fine, I was glad Scorpius and Al didn't notice, but then Scorpius asked "I think we should cool off, we can go feed the ducks in the park?"

I was going to cry, why me?!

Al nodded "Yeah we should"

I jumped up enthusiastically "No, I don't want to, I'm not in a mood can….can we go to…wait, how about we go for a movie?"

The theater was far away and they knew it, Al said "That's quite far away"

I said happily "I know, so let's go"

Scorpius didn't look convinced and I felt like clubbing him over the head "I don't know, maybe some other time, with all of us"

My face fell and then Al tried to placate me "Hey don't be disappointed, the park is great fun, here we'll show you"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the park. I couldn't offer any resistance, as Al pulled me towards the entrance I looked over my shoulder at the three of them.

I had to give her a heads up, so I broke free and said "One minute, I'll join you two, you go ahead I'll just go use the telephone booth, I just remembered I hadn't called my Grams this morning"

Both of them looked hesitant and I waved my arms "Shoo, both of you, go, go, go"

They were really thrown by me but they went walking, I pretended to go to the booth, I looked over my shoulder to see them disappear around the curb and I quickly hurried to the gills.

I wasn't athletic but it was my time to shine.

I looked left and right searching for security guards or pedestrians. Then taking a big breath I put my foot on the wall, holding the metal grills and hoisted myself up.

I had to move fast before someone came by.

I was struggling with the climbing part, I wasn't what you say fit.

So I made it to the top but I didn't know how to get down. I thus closed my eyes and sucked in all my cowardice and turned myself over the sharp points to begin my descent.

The gods of climbing hated me, for unknown reasons. I slipped and fell straight into the bushes. They were Rose bushes, just my luck.

I let out a strangled scream and felt the thorns prickling all over my body.

I scurried out of the bushes pulling leaves apart from my hair.

That's when the curly-haired boy saw me, the made rose bush prowler.

He told Rose and she turned afraid "What are you doing, where's Scorp?"

I told her in a hurry "Shut up, they're entering the park, get out of here, do something"

The curly haired boy looked horrified.

Rose said "Shit we have to apparate, Thank you"

Lily looked grateful before they span and disappeared, I just said to the air "Sure no problem, any time, my pleasure"

I walked over to where Al and Scorp were standing by the lake and was rubbing at my legs to get rid of the scratches.

Al looked at me then scrunched up his eyebrows pointing to my hair. If he was going to tease me about how it looked after my tussle with the rose bush, he only had his cousin to blame then he reached for my hair I swatted at him "Hey, hands off the hair I know it's a disaster"

He ignored my protest and pulled something out of it, a frikking rose I could have kicked something, preferably Rose.

He asked "Where did this come from?"

How the hell was I supposed to answer that, I looked around for an excuse to buy time.

Then I saw the rose bushes by the entrance "I love roses, I saw them by the gate there and put one in my hair"

I was going to gag, that was the worst lie I could have said, it made me sound like a sick romantic.

Scorpius shook his head like he couldn't wrap his head around it "You're weird"

I bit my tongue and laughed "I know"

We fed the blasted ducks and I just felt like I could never be stealthy, I was so horrible at this.

I just wanted to get home without a disaster.

We got ice creams and we were walking back when from the opposite direction, there came walking three people two read heads and one lanky idiot, oh bite me.

I just kept licking my ice cream as Scorp and Al simultaneously stiffened.

I noticed the other three stopped too, Rose looked panicked and her eyes kept flitting to me like she expected me to save the day, I just stuffed my face with ice cream ignoring the brain freeze, if things got ugly I was sprinting.

Lily looked like a deer that had just been trapped.

Al was swelling and I waited, Scorpius just looked like he was going to kill the lanky boy who was probably planning to flee like me.

But after everything, Al turned to me "You knew it was him?"

I looked at Rose, she silently shook her head and I looked Al in the eye "I didn't know him per say just that you didn't approve of him"

Al was seething "Then why did you stop us?"

I argued "I don't know why you don't like him, I just thought you could give him a chance like the rest of your family gave Scorpius a chance"

Scorpius looked at me glare burning "You don't know what happened"

The force of his statement hit me hard, it was as if he was shutting me out of Grimmauld Place like I didn't belong.

I should have said something but I stuttered "I-I…..I just…Rose….." I looked to Rose, she looked frightened and I sighed, "Rose just told me that much…I thought I could help her and offered help, I thought everyone could put aside their differences. I didn't know any better"

Scorpius growled "So you decided to poke your nose into business that wasn't yours"

Rose looked aghast "Scorpius….stop! Don't yell at her! She's lying to protect me! I begged her to do it, she was nice enough to say yes. Kayla just don't take the blame for this. She really didn't know a thing"

I just studied my feet, Scorpius turned on her "What were you doing pulling her into this? You didn't even give her all the information! I told you no Rose!"

She yelled back "So we don't have control over who we like, you didn't make a decision to like me and I didn't make a decision to like you. Mclaggen's sorry, aren't you Mclaggen for what you've done to Scorpius?"

Mclaggen the still boy said suddenly "Scorpius, I was an idiot, I was just jealous, you should know"

Al stepped in "Now that you want to get on with my sister, you're sorry huh?"

Mclaggen looked at Al ashamed but he also looked angry, Al stood in front of him "You think you can just waltz in say a few pretty words to Lily and make her yours, she might be blinded but I'm not you're a vile pig Mclaggen and vile pigs don't become prince chamrings out of nowhere"

Lily stepped between them "Al please, he was with me even when he hated Scorp, but he's learnt his mistake"

Al didn't look like he was ready for it and Mclaggen said "I'm apologizing Albus, and everybody should be given a chance and I'm just asking for one. You can hate me all you want but I'm here apologizing for Lily's sake, you're hypocrites who can't accept an apology"

Al made to hit him and I don't know why I pushed him back, I looked at Mclaggen "I don't know who you are and what you did to them, but if you're truly apologetic you don't insult them while you do it. It's apology 101"

He looked taken aback. Everything stopped then Mclaggen sighed "Look I'm sorry okay? You don't believe me that's still fine, but don't bring Lily into the equation because I know one day I would have to apologize to you with or without her. It's a coincidence that I'm apologizing now, I could easily still hate you and brawl with you trust me I could take you both with convenience but I have good sense to tell between right and wrong. What I did was wrong and I did it because I was society's child but now I have a mind of my own and Malfoy, I'm willing to patch up our differences"

I stood there wondering how I got myself caught up in their drama.

Al asked Lily "Is this what you want?"

She looked at him "Al I want to be with Andy that is all"

Rose was standing there next to Scorp who was looking at the ground, Rose nudged him hard "Don't be a fool play nice"

He glared at her and then stumbled forward "M-Mclaggen I um….do I have to say it? He already knows"

Rose put her hands on her hips for a delicate looking girl she packed a pretty vicious glare "Oh how? You used Legilimens or were you always psychic?"  
He wilted "I uh accept your apology"

Mclaggen said smugly "I knew you would, the apology was brilliant"

I could see how he could be annoying; Lily hit him "Shut up"

Al looked at Mclaggen "Mclaggen I am ready to put our differences aside but you give any sort of crap to my sister and I will not blink before I drown you in the Great Lake"

Mclaggen scoffed "That's your threat, you could do so much better than that"

On seeing Al's expression though he paled "Just joking….trying to lighten the atmosphere"

Lily asked "Can we proceed on our date?"

Al slumped "You'll kill me if I say no won't you?"

Her brown eyes glinted "More than kill"

Al told Mclaggen "Great catch"

Mclaggen blushed and Lily stepped on Al's foot making him howl "You are such a pig, uugh, Andy let's go!"

He shot us a weak smile and hurried after her down the street.

I laughed at Al "You do such stupid things"

He groaned "She's just a crazy girl not my problem"

When we entered the house it was like stepping into a zoo, at least it sounded like it.

I heard Suitcases scraping the floor, footsteps stomping up and down corridors, people yelling at each other and doors banging.

For a reason that could obviously not make sense to me the other three were unfazed.

I asked as they put away their shoes "What is going on?"

All three of them said at the same time as if it was the fact of the century "Fred is packing and the others are helping"

To me it was not as factual, in my house when we packed it wasn't like this. Sure Kian threw tantrums about his socks and not having enough space and wanting to throw his underwear into my suitcase at times which I absolutely refused to allow but not like this, Dominique was yelling "Fred you cannot take one of my socks because it matches with your single one! Mine's an ankle sock!"

He yelled back "Who's going to notice?! I'm going to be wearing pants and shoes woman!"

I looked at Rose and she shrugged as if it was perfectly normal.

Scorpius told me matter-of factly "Packing in this house is excruciating, things go missing like there's been a locust attack not to mention the noise and the drama"  
Roxanne yelled between Fred and Dom "Fred did you take your toothbrush?! Why is it in mine and Lucy's bathroom anyway?!"

Fred said "I was looking for it, James! This is no time for a treasure hunt!"

James yelled from somewhere far away his sound a little muffled "I'm in the shower you git!"

What was going on?

That's when Hugo came whistling casually down the staircase and was about to disappear into the kitchen when Al caught his collar "Give him back his things"

Hugo shrugged out of Al's reach "And ruin the fun? No way"

Al shook his head as we made it up the staircase "The kind of idiots our family breeds, I swear it's got to be in the genes and someone has to get us all checked"

Fred looked aggravated Dom said "No, go away, yada yada yada, shut up already, don't take the bloody sock then!"

She passed us and Fred asked us "Does anybody have a blue sock? That could go with this one?"  
We shook our heads and he hit the wall "I hate this family"

Rose asked "Want some help Fred?"

He looked at her spreading his arms and as if she was crazy "What does it look like Rose? I'm losing my mind here"  
She sighed and tugged him a long the corridor to his room his room was a mess but the pile of clothes on the bed and the open suitcases just made it look horrifying.

Al said "Wow that is so cool, the last time all my clothes were outside my cupboard Mum didn't let me go until I sorted all of them, I always wished I could do it again"

I turned to face him "So you're not the clean kind"

He ruffled the back of his head "I'm not too bad"

Scorpius coughed "Ahem, I've lived in a room with you; I'd go to hell if I lied to such an extent, straight to hell no deliberation in my case"

Al glared at him "Who gave you the idea that you're squeaky clean?"

He smirked "Yeah but you don't see me lying about it to impress a girl do you?"

Al blushed and embarrassingly so did I turned back to Fred and Rose who was yelling at her cousin about the state of his room.

Why did Scorp have to say that? It makes things so awkward.

But Al didn't look too angry about it, he just looked as if some grave secret of his came out.

Rose was cleaning Fred's room and then she screamed "COCKROACH!"

I was the only one who asked "Where, Where?"

Fred jumped on his bed screaming and Al and Scorp fled the room as if their lives depended on it, so much for being fit and muscled wizards who were heroic looking.

Rose pointed out the scuttling insect and joined Fred on the bed.

I shifted all the clothes and grabbed a stray sneaker.

I chased the cockroach under the study table and smashed it dead.

I saw a lone blue sock in the corner and reached for it. I came out from under the table and Rose asked whispering as if the cockroach might hear us "Is it dead?"

I saw Al and Scorp peeking in to the room by the door, and I thought I was a coward "Yes and Fred? Is this the blue sock you wanted?"

He saw the sock and leaped of the bed "You're a life savior, these blue socks are my lucky socks and I've never washed them since I got them"

I immediately threw the sock at him "Ew, gross"

I stood up and dropped his sneaker, I used a piece of parchment to clean the squashed cockroach and then flushed it down the toilet.

Al said "How are you not afraid of cockroaches?"

I wiped my washed hands on my jeans "Because I've used plenty to irritate my brother, you know, when I found one I used to pick them by their antennae and drop it in his shirt as a kid, I'm an expert at catching them too you find plenty around Grams' place"

He looked impressed, Scorpius said "I grew up in a mansion, I hate them"

Rose said "Kayla can you help me help Fred, what if we find more of them?"

I sighed "Sure"

I picked up a pair of jeans and folded them for her I told Fred casually "What do you keep in that cupboard? You could use it for keeping your clothes, that's what us _normal_ people do, it's really helpful"

He gave me a guilty look "I uh…"

I went over to the cupboard "Are you keeping something in there?"

He rushed over and stood in front of me "No…it's empty, I swear"

I smiled "Then move over, no problem letting me take a look at it"

He looked afraid "Why would you want to, it's nothing special?"

I crossed my arms "Does it lead to Narnia? Don't lie"

He shook his head then asked "Narnia? What's that?"

I rolled my eyes "Forget that, let me look" He kept stopping me so I got frustrated and suddenly pointed behind him at the ground "Cockroach!"

He jumped and moved aside, I quickly hurried over to the double doors and pulled it open, when a whole bunch of cartons fell on me I heard Al yell "Kayla!" and rush over.

I fell under the weight of the cartons I pushed them aside and picked up a wand "What the hell is this stuff?"

Scorpius gasped "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes supplies, Fred are you taking these to Norway?"

Fred blushed standing over me as Al helped me up and moved the cartons "Yeah, Dad asked me to expand the business there"

I asked "Why are you hiding them?"

Rose laughed "Because if the family knows, he'll have nothing left to take there"

Al snorted "He's in trouble now"

Fred got him in headlock "You tell any of our pesky cousins and I'll hang you upside down for the rest of your life understand?"

Albus wheezed "How about a 'please Albus'?"  
Fred tightened his hold "Don't act cocky"

I was amused but he finally let go and Albus rubbed his neck.

I didn't get this family. Period.

Things didn't quieten down around the house especially with James's bathroom singing, that was the real torture.

When he finally finished his sixth rendition of the 'Joker and the thief' he made it out of the bathroom.

He came down stairs and said to me "Don't you love a shower on a Sunday morning?"

I looked at my lunch "Yeah but when it's you showering and me wanting peace, I absolutely don't"

He frowned "You're mean"

Al said looking up seriously "And she's right"

James chucked his towel at him "Shut it"  
Then he turned to me "So, want to make my last day before I leave for training worth it?"  
I sighed dramatically "What do you want me to do James?"  
He grinned evilly and I immediately perked up "I rephrase my question, will you do what I want James?"

He slumped "Aww…not fair, you're boring"

"I'm also not stupid so are you up for a day, my style?"  
He looked at me contemplating "I think so, how bad could it be?"

It was my turn to grin evilly, I was going to make James get a taste of _my_ medicine.

He almost killed me last time didn't he? This time I was going to almost kill him, _mentally_. I was starting to think like a Weasley or a Potter, and I was enjoying it.

* * *

**AN: Hello, I love this chapter, I don't know why but I love her in this one, Kayla that is.**

**Review, you know if you feel like it, feel like you might be kind and generous on an auspicious day like this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AT LOGGERHEADS**

Walking around London, doing pretty much nothing with James was not James's style.

But that was my style, just noticing people, things. I wasn't for action and a lot of adventure.

James was bored. I took him to museums, book stores and libraries.

He told me "I'm going to fall asleep walking"

I grinned at him "By all means go ahead, I'd love to see how you do it"

He said "You're killing me, let's just go back home, this is so boring, what do you muggles call it, yeah it's a field trip"

The wind blew and I brushed my hair back "James, don't you ever think you're moving too fast, don't you ever feel like you're missing things?"

He looked at me "It's pretty much the reason why I run fast"

I stayed silent as he buried his hands in the pocket "Look at that woman"

A sharp looking pedestrian was talking on her phones, walking as fast as she could in her black heels, probably caught up in her life like all of us.

I asked James "That's moving fast, she's missing out on experiences, it's good to relax. Sometimes it's good to do nothing. Even just staring at random things, it calms you it makes you notice the world you live in. You can read people's behaviors. It gives me a different type of adrenaline rush"

James said "Still boring"  
I rolled my eyes "You said you'd do what I wanted"

He whined "This is so so boring, seconds are ticking Kayla, we're growing old why waste our youth doing nothing?"

I crossed my arms "Just look, shut up stop being a five year old and look"

He was still fidgeting "I…." I said "Shhh"

We were standing in a busy street and I made James stop by grabbing his arm, he stopped and I made him look at the moving people and the passing buses, the honking, the incessant flow of conversation.

The entire world was moving but we were not.

That moment was divine, there was a silence in all the noise.

My senses tingled with electricity.

I knew James could feel it too. Very few people could find peace because right from when we're young we're taught to compete with the seven billion people on the planet, taught to survive, to keep running in the race.

It was like a poem I'd read by Pablo Neruda 'Keeping Quiet' and all the man asks from the people is a minute of silence to just take in the world.

It was a refreshing poem I'd been introduced to as a twelve year old. After a few moments I looked into James's face, he looked like the breath had been knocked out of him.

This was a magic he wasn't familiar with. You didn't need wands or spells just a little observance.

He met my eyes and I smiled, he whispered "Is this what you meant? I could hear everything and nothing at all, I could feel the Earth moving but I was not, everything was perfect"  
There was a hint of disbelief in his voice "James, do you understand? It's pointless to keep running when everything is inside you"

He asked "Can we just stand like this all day long?"

I laughed "Come on, I have another thing I want to show you"

We walked, and James didn't speak.

I took him to the London Eye, the first and last time I'd been on it was when I was five, holding my Grandpa's hand hesitant in total fascination.

I asked James "Ever been on it?"

He shook his head and he smiled "I always wanted to"

I asked "What stopped you?"

He grinned "I wanted to go on it with someone, but the right person"  
I blushed, my stomach tightening "Oh then we should wait till you find them"

He took my hand and I felt my heart shatter like glass "I found the person, it's alright"

The intensity in his eyes was scary. I looked at him then laughed trying to joke "Haha very funny, let's go you smooth talker"  
I pulled my small hand out of his. I was determined not to let him get ahead of himself.

Scandals and drama cramped my style, I didn't have style but whatever.

I wasn't a fairytale ending for anybody. I didn't want to be the object of anyone's fantasies I was a coward, I couldn't accept it.

I wasn't brave enough to hurt one of them.

James looked disappointed when I turned away but he'd realize when he found a beauty who was just like him that I was just a childish fetish in comparison.

We paid and got onto one capsule and let it carry us slowly upwards.

James asked as we rose "Have you been in this before?"

I nodded "Really long back"

I didn't offer him any information like I did with Al. Talking to James was easy in a light-hearted way. Serious conversations didn't suit him.

He asked prying and my walls went up instantly "With who?"

I answered with a smile "My Grandpa"  
I looked out through the glass and took in London, why was a he forcing me to want to lie to him.

He asked "How old were you?"

I answered "I was five"  
He nodded and stood beside me in front of the glass "You're right, this is a different kind of adrenaline rush. Is your Grandpa like you?"  
I was suddenly claustrophobic in the capsule. I remembered how my Grandpa told me in the capsule how he'd taken my Grams up and showed her the world, proposed and promised to be there for the rest of her life.

How he promised me at the top that I could have the entire world if I wanted.

I actually believed it at the time. I didn't answer James. When we reached the top I felt like I might cry.

I couldn't wait to get off, why was I feeling so uncomfortable? Especially when James took my hand in his and squeezed it "Thank you, I've never had a better day in my life"

When we got off I pulled my hand out of his and he looked hurt once again and then asked "What's wrong Kay?"  
I told him "Don't call me that"

He did not get the right to call me that, I think that hurt him more than anything else "Kayla, what did I do?"

I shook my head "I need to go home, no not to Grimmauld Place, I need to go see my best friend right now. James can you just go home? I'm sorry I'm behaving this way but I just remembered something"

He just nodded his eyes searching mine for some kind of clue.

I began walking and he asked "I can apparate you to your friend's place, it would be quicker, but I'll leave after that I promise"

He was pleading with me and I gave him my hand told him the address and let the apparition feeling consume me.

When we reached, this time James was the one who dropped my hand and said "Bye".

I walked to the bell and rang it as he left.

May opened the door, when she saw me for a moment she was shocked then she hugged me not saying anything.

I hugged her back and began crying. She pulled me inside and took me to her room avoiding the servants and in her room I sat on her bed .

I'd always admired her guts the way she put posters up though her mother forbid her and used brutal colours that her parents hated.

Yet she kept it neat and clean with not a speck of dirt in sight.

She rubbed my back and then I croaked out "I miss him"

She didn't have to ask who she said "I knew this would happen, you never cried when you heard….the news or at his funeral…..but why now?"

I told her how I'd gone on the London Eye, the day with James and how I was worried about James and Al. She rolled her eyes "For the first time you have two very good-looking boys at your disposal, what are you complaining about honestly? You should be happy"

I hit her "Stop, they're brothers and I don't deserve them in any way"

She hit me back "Look this is between the brothers, not your fault, which one do you like?"  
I hit her again "I don't know and that's really insensitive"

She hit me "Snap out of it, have some fun"

I hit her "Are you dumb?"

She hit me "Not as much as you"

I hit her "Stop hitting me"

She hit me "You started it"  
This time she hit me hard "Ow, idiot, that hurt"

She covered her mouth and laughed "Oh I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to"

I smiled and glared at her "Anyway, I'll feel guilty. If I be with one the other will be sad"

She asked "Which one do you like?"  
I looked away and traced the flowers on her blanket with my finger "I really don't know"

She shrugged "Figure that out, then problem solved"  
I shook my head "What if I don't like either of them?"

She smirked "Sure, do I look like a donkey to you?"

I said slyly "Always"

She raised her eyebrows and I laughed "Just joking, but seriously, right now I'm not into them, both of them"  
She smiled "Then you don't have to do anything, just go with the flow"

I whined "It's so awkward, you have no idea"  
She patted me on the shoulder "Look, I think this is the most action you have had since the time of your birth so you should just be thanking god for this chance. Honestly you even shared a womb with Kian, you deserve some happiness more than anyone"

She did have a point, a very good point "But I'm not like that, I'm not made for drama"

She stood up and said dramatically "All the world's a stage and all the men…."

"Yeah yeah, I get it, you don't have to quote Shakespeare on me"

She put both her hands on my shoulders and forced me to look into her eyes "This is your moment of glory Kay grab it, you told me all those dramatic things the other night, didn't you? So are you throwing in the towel already? Don't get me wrong I still think they gave you drugs but whatever it has done for you is extravagant so just enjoy the high girl!"

I smiled "What a speech?!" She took her hands of my shoulder, and took a theatric bow "Thank you, Thank you"

I asked "Now what?"  
She jumped onto her bed "I have so much to tell you"  
Then she began the major gossip conversation. And I felt much more like myself.

When I got back home it was late and I went straight to my room, when Rose peeked in with a plate of dinner for me she said "James said you were upset"

I sat up on my temporary bed "No, just shaken, thanks for bringing me dinner"

She gave me the plate and sat on my bed as I began to eat "If you tell me what your favorites are I can make them for you"

I waved my hand "No need to go to the trouble"

She smiled "I wanted to thank you properly for today morning"  
I touched her arm "No problem, really I never thought I could ever be stealthy, I felt so kick ass"

She laughed nervously "You're mental"

I nodded "Good you realized"

Rose asked "Do we make you feel uncomfortable? We can be quite….."

She couldn't find the right word to describe her family and I could relate with her "Hey don't worry about it, it's a pleasant change from my old life"  
She asked politely "Did you have a good time with James?"

I remembered the last bit "It was fun"

She told me "James looked really forlorn like he was the reason you didn't come back home and Al was worried"  
I tensed "I didn't mean to cause any problems"

She shook her head "Don't worry, they were just acting like idiots"

I set my empty plate aside, she got up "I'll take that for you, I think you want to be alone"  
She left and I didn't stop her.

I heard a crash from downstairs and I went out of the room to inspect. I looked down standing behind the railing and saw James wrestling with Al.

I was shocked. I saw James drawing a fist to punch Al and Al looking equally angry.

From where I was standing I yelled "James stop!"

My heart pounded, and I found myself flying down the stairs.

James had stopped half-way to Al's face and he was watching me.

I caught his hand and with my small frame I tried to push him off him "Are you mad?! He's your brother! What are you doing?!"

I saw Fred and Louis standing they'd been screaming too and everyone was showing shock.

Al suddenly didn't look angry just frozen.

James moved off Al and stood up sweating. Al stood up, James looked at Al and then hugged him fiercely.

I couldn't believe what was happening, Al hugged him back.

They pulled back and Al looked at me "It was my fault I said something I shouldn't have"

James looked at the floor "You were right to say it, I'm a git"

I was confused and afraid, James laughed "You hit hard"

Al rubbed his stomach "You're heavy"

Everyone laughed except me. My throat constricted I asked "Was…it….because of me?"

They both looked at me mid-grin and James laughed "As a matter of fact yes, you're the reason, you are creating so many problems for us you know?"

His words rang in my hand like someone had just banged a gong.

Al must have noticed my expression "Shut up James you're making her feel guilty"

Then he came up to me "It was nothing really, don't beat yourself up Kayla"

I looked into his green eyes "I am sorry, so sorry"  
He laughed "You silly girl, why are you apologizing?"  
I had no idea why, because they came so close to breaking each other's noses maybe?

I said "Don't fight because of me, please don't"

James slung his arm over Al's shoulder "I love this fool"

He kissed him on the cheek and Al groaned "Ew James, gross"

Everyone laughed and I just felt worse.

I tried for a small smile "I'm going to be upstairs"

I didn't go to the room, I went straight up to the roof and sat there wishing I could leave for the first time since I'd got here. I didn't expect it to turn out this way.

May asked me to choose the one I liked. How could you spring a difficult choice on a girl like that?

I liked them both in their own way, but I didn't know enough about them and I had an inkling that it wouldn't work out.

For me I needed to know the person inside out, to be able to give him my heart, I couldn't play the game.

I decided I wasn't going to date either of them. My destiny lay with some smart boy who'd go to college with me and know just as much Science. Not someone who used magic and flew broomsticks and cars.

I needed solidity and logic, the brothers didn't give me that.

When Al joined me on the roof he didn't say anything and just stayed silent.

I looked at him not saying anything either and we sat staring off into space sharing the comfortable silence.

I told Al "I'm confused"

With Al the words spilled out of my mouth before I was aware of my mouth moving, he said "I can see that"

I don't know what came over me, why did he have this effect on me? With James I got away from all my worries and became a different Kayla. With Al I felt special just being the same.

One made me discover new shades and one made me love the shade I was.

I said "What would you choose, discovery or reinvention?"

He didn't miss a beat "Reinvention is a discovery, discovering new limits, so I'd go with reinvention"

It made perfect sense. I smiled "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

He smiled back "I don't like leaving questions unanswered, it feels criminal. I can't help myself"

It was exactly how I felt and I was just getting more confused with myself.

I knew I could tell Al anything and ask him anything, I asked "What's the story? Of your family, of magic?"

Even that he answered for me and I listened loving how he told me everything in detail. How he didn't hesitate anywhere, it gave me the feeling that I could trust him.

When he finished I said "Thank you, I was testing you"

He nodded his eyes glinting in the moonlight "I know"

I was speechless, I couldn't believe it. He told me "I know James likes you, I know you are confused, I know you don't know what to do, I know you don't want to hurt us. But shall I tell you something?"

I couldn't speak even if god himself revealed himself to me now "I don't mind if you pick him or don't like any of us"

I shook my head and accused him "That's a lie"  
He looked at me "Yes, but it's a promise that I will accept your decision no matter what it is"

I was shell-shocked "Nobody is so full of crap as you are"

He laughed looking up at the moon "What do you want me to do Kayla? How can I make this easier for you?"

I answered "Stop liking me, both of you, do you have a spell for that?"

He shook his head "In the beginning I wish I did, with my last girlfriend I wish I did"

I sighed "I am sorry"  
Then I asked out of curiosity "Why do you like me?"

He said looking at me "It's definitely not because of the hair"

I hit him "Hey, leave the hair alone will you?"

He laughed dodging my hand "Okay, so I don't know why, it's been a while since I've seen a real girl and when I saw you and the way you behaved I knew you were real, not unrealistic. Not a dream, you were reality"

I don't think I could have ever imagined something like that for myself, I pushed my specs up consciously "I have so many flaws"

He smiled "Who is flawless?"

I said quietly "Your family is"

He laughed "You are only going by the outside, you know how crazy they are, we are not flawless, we scare everybody away and draw all the wrong attention. You know how long it's been since I heard a real compliment. All the real people stay away because they either think we're out of their league, or that they can't ever compete with the fakes or that we just don't notice them. We all have our own flaws each one of us"

I'd never thought of it this way "I guess you're right"

I said "But still, don't you want those good-looking girls?"

He shrugged "For a snog or a shag sure any time, for a relationship and to be a part of this madness never"

I cringed "Right" He looked at me "It's true"

I sighed again "I honestly don't want to hurt you"

He laughed "Think about yourself, when was the last time you did that when it comes to boys?"

I thought back, every time I had a crush I never thought about what I wanted, it was always how he would feel, if I wanted to talk to him I didn't want to embarrass him or make him feel obligated. I never thought about how I wanted him to feel about me.

I looked at Al "Then you're going to have to wait until I figure this shit out"

Al grinned "Take your time Einstein"

I laughed and was extremely surprised "Einstein why?"

He said laughing with me "Mostly the hair then the brains and then the madness"

I was laughing very hard "That's the perfect nickname, I'm flattered"

He grinned happily "I'm glad"

I sobered up "Thank you so much Albus, talking to you is so easy, even though I know you like me"

He just smiled "I don't want you to think you have to like me back"

I asked "But do you want me to?"

It was a serious question, he said seriously "Always"

It hit me hard and I felt my heart jump "But because you want to like me too not only because I want you to"

And we sat once again in silence, never feeling awkward but me wondering how this happened and why I felt like someone was watching us.

I caught sight of one shoe and I recognized it "James are you under that cloak?"

He said strangled "No…this is God"

Al rolled his eyes "Come out you jack ass"

"Don't call God a jack ass"

"If you were a god your name would be jack ass" I couldn't help laughing when Al said that.

James removed the cloak "If I really was a God you'd be cursed"

Al shook his head, James then looked at me "I'm sorry I heard everything"  
Al replied "You're not sorry at all"

James blushed and I felt my heart twist painfully "This is all my fault"

Al was about to disagree and James said "Damn right you are, you're making me crazy woman end my trauma and just tell Al you like him"

Al was shocked. I stepped to James and looked up at him "Is that right? Ok I'll do it then" I looked at the hurt in his eyes and he just smiled "Go ahead"

I turned to Al and was about to say it when James said "Ok, don't I'm….not ready yet, do it tomorrow when I'm gone"

I didn't know whether to grin or hit him.

He was such a child, I hit him on his chest and he grabbed my hand holding it tightly to his heart "I have never felt like this, please, I don't care if Al likes you, about your hair nothing I just like you and please, please, like me back, I depend on you please"

I was so shocked, and then he leaned down and kissed me, I was frozen on the spot.

I couldn't react and then Al pulled me away and I had no idea what was happening "You git, you can't do that"

James looked away sad and guilty "I just…."

Al let my hand go and said to James "Give her time to make a decision, I'm in the same pain as you are but you can't do that"

One hand was sparked from James's touch and the other from Al's touch.

I was in ten feet under and I couldn't breathe.

James looked at me "This is the first time I did something for myself and I don't regret it"

Al looked angry and hurt "Why are you hurting me James?"

James looked at him with anguish and Al pushed him in the chest "I've always played by the rules, you always cheat, in Quidditch, with girls, always why are you doing this to me? Can't you have some respect for me? I always let you do what you want I cover for you, I would give my life for you but the least you can do is respect my feelings. Nonetheless I'm still playing by the rules and if she chooses you so be it, because it's who I am. But I'm done with your drama"

He gave him scathing look and then looked at me and I just felt horrible "This is not your fault, he's always taken me for granted, this was the last straw, this doesn't change anything I feel for you"

And then he was going picking up the silvery cloak and then he looked at James "You don't use this cloak to sneak up on your brother and disrespect his feelings, you crossed every line today James"

I wanted to run after him and call him back and make James apologize but I said to James "Are you happy you did that?"  
He shook his head slowly "Then fix it, fix it now"

He looked at me and he looked torn "But you…"

I held my hand up "Please James, I can't bear to look at you, you heard everything Al said how he was respectful of you. He loves you James, you can't do that to him, he likes me too, you cannot kiss me, not without my permission and just cheat him like that and me, I thought you're better than that. You can't force me to be with you"

He ran out on hearing that behind his brother.

I had to stop this, I didn't know how to do it, but I would have to because honestly, it was only going to get worse.

This was so epically not my comfort zone, when did I become the center of attraction? Oh yeah the day the Weasleys found me. Oh that fateful day.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I was away, because I had stuff to do. So what do you think of this chapter?**

**I know this chapter isn't so funny, but it's got much more of the plot.**

**So, please review, it's really not that hard to do so when you think about it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHOICES AND DIFFICULT DECISIONS**

I hated goodbyes, there was all this sappiness associated with it that I absolutely didn't mind avoiding.

I didn't believe in saying bye though I did with all the other like-minded human beings but saying bye was like saying 'okay this is finished, we'll see what happens' and that is a useless way of parting ways don't you think? Nothing ever gets finished in my opinion, it started when we were born and will keep happening until we die.

So when James told me sadly "I'm leaving bye, see you in the evening"

I rolled my eyes "If you're seeing me in the evening why are you saying bye"

He made as if to hug me but I pushed off the wall and he just chose to wave.

We'd said goodbye to Fred earlier who had been pretending to weep the entire time but I could tell he really didn't want to stay away from James and Louis.

Louis looked at his watch "Shit I'm leaving, well best of luck James and the rest of you try not to burn the house down, bye!"

And he apparated, when they were both gone I met Al's eyes and he told me with a difficult smile "We should do something fun, especially with the oldest out of the way"

He meant James for sure.

The tension between them made me feel claustrophobic.

Rose asked "We all could go for a movie"

Scorpius asked running a hand lazily through his blond hair "Who do you mean by 'all'?" He obviously didn't want the younger teens to come along.

Rose narrowed her blue eyes at him and he paled "Right _all_ it is then"

Al shook his head "I hate to think of your state when you're married, you'll be the 'yes dear' campaign's front man"

Rose blushed and Scorpius glared at Al.

Rose ignored the boys tussling and asked me "So, which movie?"

My eyes were trained on Al and Scorp rolling around and noticed how much they thought like animals, evolution missed the Weasley family and apparently one Malfoy too.

I looked at Rose "Um yeah I don't know pick one"

She rolled her eyes "which, romantic comedy or action adventure?"

I looked at her in the eye "Duh, romantic comedy I'm not wasting popcorn on an action movie"

When a vase crashed I heard Al say "His fault" Then he left the room leaving Scorpius to his own devices.

Scorpius met Rose's glare with a nervous smile and I could see sweat forming on his forehead "Rose…um…Al….he uh…I'm going"

Then he ran out of the room, Rose shook her head and fixed the vase with magic then she yelled through the house "Everyone get ready we're going for a movie! Five minutes!"

Lily yelled "Romantic comedy?!"

We both yelled back "Yes!"

She squealed and I heard Hugo scream tragically "Noooooooo!"

Scorpius looked over the railing "Can't us boys go for the action one?"

Rose fixed him with a look "Go on answer it yourself"

He looked at her "Um...yes darling you can go for the action…..? Okay I get it, romantic comedy…..uugh"

Rose smirked at me evilly "I love when I don't have to do anything to get him to say yes"

I shook my head "I'd hate to be your girlfriend"

She winked as we both went to get ready ourselves "You're lucky I'm straight"

We both giggled.

When we were all ready Hugo and Al were both glaring at Scorp who looked like he'd just lost his manhood which would be a tragedy really with his looks and all. Don't get me wrong I'd never date Scorpius, he's not my type but he was good-looking I have two great orbs called eyes so just calm yourselves.

When we got to the theater the chaos had already begun. Lucy and Roxanne got into a fight twice by then and had clawed half my arm away with their beautiful devilishly long nails, those things were weapons.

Hugo had spat his gum into Lily's hair who didn't realize until we were at the theater and was seething, nobody wanted to tell her it was Hugo and ruin the already crappy mood.

All in all going to the movies with this troop was nothing short of mission impossible.

I'd bet you a thousand pounds that there would be yelling and strange looks from strangers, if you're not the next you tube star because of them then I'll give you thousand pounds.

No seriously, someone captured Hugo spitting his gum in Lily's hair as Roxanne and Lucy fought on camera and I swear they made a vine video out of it.

Either way it was a surprise we made to the movies with brains intact.

A romantic comedy turned out to be a tragedy in the movie hall.

There were silent popcorn wars, drink slurping wars between Al and Scorp, crying this one was Rose during any random romantic scene which was so annoying.

The couple would be kissing in this picturesque way and here I was sitting next to Rose spouting enough tears to drown the Titanic.

Lucy was seated on my other side and she was enjoying the movie.

Lily and Al were tossing Hugo's head between each other. No the boy wasn't beheaded he was sleeping and his head kept lolling, these two kept trying to get rid of his head on their respective shoulders.

Scorpius was secretly trying to steal Al's popcorn at one point as he was whisper yelling at Lily to keep the poor boy's head on her shoulder.

I was going mad so I just tried to enjoying the movie ignoring them all, Roxanne was busy pouring the ice in her Pepsi into Scorpius's shirt every time he reached for Al's popcorn.

Can you imagine how it looked?

When we were out of the theater, Rose was blowing raspberries into her tissue "Did you see the ending?! It was….so…romantic! Wahhh!"

I was going to cry myself I said exasperated "I know Rose I was sitting right beside you"

Hugo was rubbing his neck "Ow"

Lucy smiled at me "It was refreshing" She was the best of the lot honestly.

Lily and Al were having a glaring war. The back of Scorpius's shirt was wet he groaned "My back is frozen"

That didn't make any sense at all. Roxanne told him "That did not mean you had to throw popcorn into my bra, you know how weird it feels? Not to mention awkward!"

Scorpius turned red instantly and Rose didn't even notice the conversation.

I was going mad watching these people.

Roxanne fidgeted the whole way home. When chaos broke out on the train again on the way back home, I got pissed.

This time while trying to keep Lily from hitting Hugo, Lily's empty water bottle hit me in the eye. I had finally reached the end of my patience.

I hadn't felt this angry when I had to take care of Auntie Elle's three monster children all alone.

There weren't many times in my life when I lost my temper. But when I lost it I usually never spoke. I quivered and walked away.

So that's what I did, I got off at the next stop though it was a few miles away from Grimmauld Place and left the family on the train.

I wandered the streets not interested. It was too much being with them. A trip to the movies couldn't be this hard. It just couldn't be. I was sure I'd have to learn how to close my right eye from scratch because I couldn't blink, it looked like I was winking and it made eye contact with passers by awkward.

When I had an idea that someone was following me I saw Al there hands in his pockets, just quietly walking behind me.

It made me almost smile when he pretended like he didn't see me looking at him, knowing that he was giving me my space.

When he finally caught my eye I did my weird wink thing and he winked back, I couldn't not laugh "Git"

He smiled "I apologize on their behalf"

I sighed walking up to him in the busy street "Don't they'll keep being like this and you'll have to keep apologizing"

He asked me "You were really angry on that train huh?"

I blushed "It's just….why should a trip to the movies be insane? It's a movie there's really nothing to it!"

He brushed his hand through his messy hair "You know us"

I crossed my arms leaning against the wall "Boy do I?"

He leaned back with me "But they're still awesome"  
I groaned "I was really happy being mad at them"  
He laughed "You don't yell when you get mad, like…"

I raised an eyebrow "Like all you crazy lot?"

He nodded and I looked at the road in front of us "Kian got the yelling trait I got the banging the door or table trait and death stare"

He was watching me like I was some enigma "How do you keep it bottled up?"

I laughed shaking my head "I don't trust me, I make a dramatic exit and I'll be kicking things until my foot hurts in my room, I usually punch the pillow once I punched the wall and it…well….for starters it hurt"

He was laughing and I laughed too "I don't yell because there are too many words in my head, I can't speak"

He nodded understanding it "James should be back for dinner"

I looked at him "About James…..you two talk last night?"

Al looked at his feet "Um…it's okay I guess, I forgave him"

I felt my heart twist "Not in your heart though"

He didn't reply and I groaned "It's all my stupid fault"

His hand brushed against mine "No, it can't be"

I looked into his green eyes and it was like something clicking into place, we just stared at each other "Why are you being so nice to me? It's killing me"  
He grinned "It's the best way to get what you want"

I groaned "Al you do know I can't choose either of you right? Not after last night?"

He took my hand in his "But you have to tell us who won, the last time there was a draw between James and me it didn't end well"

I pulled my hand out of his "Don't make me a comptetition, I'm not going to ruin your relationship with your brother, get that into your head. He can't _win_ me and neither can you. I don't want to choose"

He winked "Oh so you want both of us, kinky"

My eyeballs almost ripped out of their sockets "I…bleh….No!"

He laughed and I hit him "I was being serious"

He smiled cheekily "I don't mind but you might want approval from James"

I was blushing to the roots of my hair "You're daft, don't flatter yourselves you're not that good-looking"

I looked at him and he gave me an expression that read 'Really now?'

He and I both knew that he and James were that good-looking.

I told him "This conversation is losing its direction"

Al sighed against the wall "Let it, makes for a better mood"

He was right, I told him "My Granddad hated serious conversations too although I think he just hated seeing Grams pissed more than anything"

Al said "I don't blame him, I've heard your Grams"  
I mock-glared at him "She's a darling"

He put his hands up in surrender "No one's contesting that I promise"

I couldn't help wondering why I loved talking about my Grandpa to him. I didn't even talk to Kian or May about him this much.

With Al it didn't hurt as much. He said looking at the sky "I'd have loved to meet him"

I was surprised his words didn't pinch me and I found my lips moving "I'd have loved for you to meet him too"

What was I saying to him? Why was I saying what I was saying? With James these little things would never come, not without provocation, he still didn't know me as much as Al did.

But with James it was easy to forget Grandpa, it was like he never died. And I couldn't tell whether I loved or hated that.

Al asked me "Want to see this place?"

I turned to look at him "What place?"

His eyes lit up "Come on"

I smiled "Why not?"

He grinned a startling grin and he took my hand.

Suddenly we were apparating, to where I had no idea, I assumed to Grimmauld Place but when we were standing in the middle of a little, quiet town I was shocked "What? Where?"

Al didn't let go of my hand "Godric's Hollow"

I scrunched up my eyebrows "Godric is that fellow whose name you mentioned at the party"

He laughed "You're incredible"  
I pulled at my ponytail "Oh hush"  
the town looked peaceful and happy. There were small houses with small gardens, birds chirping everywhere and so much life. Albus waved to people I didn't recognize. But when I saw that I was being led to a graveyard I stopped and when I did so did he.

I couldn't go into graveyards after Grandpa's death, I just couldn't. I looked up at Al "Why?"

He didn't need further elaboration "I want to you to meet my Dad's parents"

I pulled my hand out of his suddenly feeling cold "Al I can't, I'm sorry, the last time I was in a graveyard….."

I could still remember everyone standing in black dresses and hats, looking sullen. I felt small clutching Grams's hand and my mother's in the other. Both of them were crying and I was not, I couldn't. When I saw the coffin I can't remember exactly what happened but the world spun around me and I crumpled to my knees, fainting on the spot.

I tensed standing in front of Albus feeling too weak to bear.

Al took my hand and told me "You can, I'm here with you"

I looked at him searching for the strength I needed and when I found it he just smiled a soft smile and pulled me into the graveyard the gate creaking with finality.

We walked through rows of tomb stones and the shadows of the tall trees fell over the stones.

Al gripped my hand constantly reminding me that I would be alright.

He led them to a stone, grey and the carving clear in the afternoon sun.

I read the names of James and Lily Potter. I'd heard how they'd both died to protect Al's father, how Mr. Harry Potter was a hero.

I read beneath the dates just one line 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'.

I felt guilty thinking it was ironic that they were thwarted by the same enemy, death.

She looked up at Al who was only looking at her "You must miss them, or your Dad"

He looked at the stone "We come here on the anniversary of their deaths I think Dad comes here even otherwise but I can't be sure"

I squeezed his hand "Do you wish you knew them?"  
He nodded. I stayed silent. We sat there for a while making light conversation but then making serious conversation. He asked me what I wanted to do and I asked him about his own ambitions.

I asked "Why did you bring me here?"

He shrugged "I really don't know"

The corners of my mouth lifted up in a smile and I didn't say anything, I stared at ta swaying branch of a tree, he laid down on the grass and I looked at him resting the palms of my hands behind me "You look comfortable in a graveyard with so many dead people around you"

He smirked "I'm just feeling good that I'm here with you, the dead people are just people like us"

I looked at him "Who are dead"

He waved his hand "Details details"

I rolled my eyes.

When we got home Rose apologized "We are sorry, aren't we?"

The sorry looking group behind her said in an echo of one another "Sorry"

I sighed "It's alright"

Scorpius smiled "Nice look pirate"

My hand rose to my eye, I'd forgotten about it, I stuck my tongue out at Scorpius "You're just jealous because I look more rugged than you"

He scoffed "You wish"

Rose helped me get it to its original form, we had lunch in peace for a change.

Scorpius asked conversationally "What did you lovebirds do?"

Al blushed and chucked a bread roll at him, Rose was shrinking Scorpius with her glare and Scorpius apologized rubbing his fore-head where the roll had hit him "I'm sorry, just kidding"

I told him "We had fun actually, Al took me to see another movie the action one"

I caught Al's eye, he was surprised but still looked thankful.

I nodded at him, Hugo whined "Damn I wanted to watch that too not that sappy love shit"

Lily looked at him "That sappy love shit was your love story on the big screen idiot"

He looked at her red in the face "I haven't told Jacqueline I lov-like her yet"

Lily told him "When you tell her you lov-like her that's how you two'll turn out anyway"

Hugo looked like he might explode with embarrassment.

I asked him "So who's Jacqueline?"

Hugo looked at me like I'd pierced his heart with a skewer "Nobody"

I kept eating "Oh imaginary girlfriend, well it's a start"

He got up as everyone began laughing.

He glared at us all and left.

Roxanne sighed loudly "I wish I had some love in my life, my life is positively boring"  
Everyone except me rolled their eyes.

Al told her "You're not dating until you're ready for it"

She groaned "So basically when all of you stupid brothers of mine are dead?"

Al looked at her like she was exaggerating she looked at him "Please tell me what you did when Dominique met Hamish"

Al choked on his water and Roxanne rolled her eyes "The only one of you who's any good is James, he'll let me date"

Al recovered "Why do you keep bringing up the 'Hamish Incident'?"

Roxanne told him "Because it was the first time I thought I saw a fourteen year old boy PMSing, it was a historical moment"

Scorpius added laughing "It was a _hysterical_ moment too"

Roxy and Scorp high-fived each other. Rose was shaking her head and I asked eagerly "What is this incident?"

Roxy and Scorp exchanged a sly look and Roxy cleared her throat as Al groaned and began banging his head on the table, that was going to leave a bruise I was sure.

She began "One day, a fourteen-year old Al had weird hormonal moment..."

Rose made a face "Don't say it like that?"

Roxy asked her "How would you describe it then?"

She blushed "Go on"

Roxy nodded satisfied "He had a weird hormonal moment, when he saw Hamish a handsome sixteen-year old walking hand in hand with Dominique sharing a moment of affection. Our hero Albus got frisky, he leaped screeching and screaming "My cousin! You monster! That's my cousin!" And then he was clinging onto the handsome boy's neck being shorter than him by a few heads like a furious ninja monkey. When the handsome boy tried to shake him off, Al took him down to the floor, then said "Don't touch her!" Then he was sitting on his back like he was on a horse and yelled "Chocolate, somebody get me chocolate now!" That's the great 'Hamish Incident'"

She finished and Rose was laughing along with Lily and Scorpius even I was.

Al looked like he might die, I looked at him laughing, he looked into my eyes glaring at me only making me laugh harder and slowly I saw the glare slip off his face and he began laughing too.

It would be so simple to choose him and end this episode. But then I remembered James. If I trusted my gut would be a bad thing? I looked at Al again, he was laughing and I just smiled when he stopped laughing and jerked his head upwards in question I just shrugged in answer and he just blinked making me want to choose him so badly, he got me without words, without anything. How could I say no to that?

When James got home Al disappeared into his room or appeared in front of his brother only if it was absolutely necessary. James asked me " So had a good day?"  
I smiled "Yes I did in fact"  
I asked "How was work?"

James shrugged grabbing a beer "Fun, lots of fun, you should get on a broom some time"

I shook my head "Nope, not doing it"

He nodded "I'll get you to one of these days"

I shook my head "Are you tired?"

He asked "Why do you doubt my stamina?"

I gave him a look "No you stink that's why"  
He and I walked into the living room I sat at one end of the couch and he sat at the other "This is the smell of man"

I frowned "It's the smell of dirt"

He reached over and poked me in the side "This is the smell of victory"

I said cheekily "Then I don't mind being a loser"  
He kept poking me and I tried to swat at his hand "James stop! It's annoying"

He didn't stop "Um yeah, that's the point"  
He was too strong for me to stop and then I just let him keep doing it until he got bored, eventually he did "You're no fun"

I smiled "You know that's not true"

He looked at me "Just because you've gone to all of one party and flew a car all of one time doesn't make you fun"

I pouted "Oh come on, it's a huge leap from where I was"

He patted my shoulder "One day you'll be more fun than me and the world will end"

I lunged at him hitting and he screamed like a girl "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

When I was done he glared "Girl you hit hard"

I grinned "Don't mess with me Captain Underpants"

He looked at me confused and I just walked off and he realized that his lose track pants were slipping down letting his boxers peek out from the top, he called to me "You have a way of embarrassing me stick in the mud!"

I just laughed on my way up the stairs, I was never going to be able to choose, not only was I a coward, I started to understand that I was also incredibly selfish, lovely. I was going to go up to my room and toss a coin because that was the only way this was going to get solved.

When the coin didn't fall revealing heads or tails but just stood there on the floor perfectly balanced finding its center of gravity I could have just gone into coma because I sat there staring at the coin hoping it would fall. Finally I picked it up and chucked it out the window, that was stupid because who threw away money.

I went back to the window to see if I could see it from the room but I saw James look up confused rubbing his head "Thanks! I'm short on muggle money anyway!"  
I grinned at him shaking my head "It's your brother's"

His grin fell, he looked at it and then called "Oh"

He began walking away I asked "Where are you going?"

He pointed at the street "A walk!"  
I thought for a moment then asked "Can I come?"

He shrugged his brown eyes surprised "If you want to"

I smiled and pulled back from the window, but before leaving the room to go join him I looked over the sill and I saw him looking at the coin, I caught him kissing the coin and tucking it into his breast pocket and tap it before looking at the house.

I pulled back from the window to go downstairs, somehow that gesture of his though it made me happy made my task even more difficult.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter, I like this chapter, has a lot of meaning to it.**

**Any how, review, just please I mean come on be nice.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT ALMOST FELT LIKE HOME**

I wanted to get out of the house all by myself for a change.

I didn't want to visit anyone, I didn't want to crack jokes with James, talk to Al or anything really.

I just wanted to go back to my room in my own house and not feel like I'm being hung upside down.

But since I couldn't get into my house, at six in the morning I was sitting in front of the barrier staring at my house.

That would have been the ideal moment for me to be road kill.

Getting steadily tired of staring at the house I started walking back, and made it to walk along the Thames.

I stared at the river and the sun rising, I stopped for a second with my hands in my pockets, a second turned into minutes but I didn't want to leave.

I really did not want to pick between Al and James, recently every thought in my head came back to that one and it was too exhausting to think about.

It wasn't possible to like two boys at once, I mean come on that's just constipated to even think about.

Look I liked James, he was honest and stuff but he never took anything seriously or maybe he tried very hard not to.

Al according to me was made to be my boyfriend in my dreams not in a sarcastic way at all, the looks were an added bonus.

I groaned wondering why life just couldn't relax for a change.

I walked back home and was surprised to find that Grimmauld Place had disappeared, oh great I had wandered into the wrong street.

But I couldn't find the eluding house anywhere. What the hell? It was a huge house, it was extremely conspicuous, it couldn't have disappeared into thin air.

I was having a nightmare, obviously.

I rubbed my eyes. I even pinched myself only managing to hurt myself.

I waited staring between the two houses, where it should have been. I let out a breath of morning air when James emerged out of nowhere in his work robes I blinked trying to process what I just saw, he looked surprised to see me too "James?"

He nodded "Kayla"

I looked at him "Where did you come from? Did you apparate?"  
He looked at me and grinned "No, I just stepped outside the house"  
I didn't believe him "Stop lying, your house has disappeared"

He looked around him then whispered in my ear "The Headquarters of The Order of The Pheonix may be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London….memorize it and think about it"

I looked at him like he was daft but I did think about what he had said and then between house numbers eleven and thirteen a door emerged, James told me "There you go"

I asked "You're not coming inside?"

He shook his head "Work"

I nodded "Do well"

He nodded and I pulled the door open stepping in.

A house that existed in exactly nowhere was disconcerting.

It didn't make any sense but was still something.

The smell of crispy bacon wafted through the hallways and I made it to the kitchen eagerly awaiting breakfast.

Rose asked fixing me a plate "You're up early, where did you go?"

I sighed pulling the plate towards me and grabbing a fork "Went to see my house"

She looked at me sympathetically, I asked "I saw James leave no one else is up?"  
She shook her head "No, I actually woke up to go to the bathroom but James asked me to make breakfast for him because he had to leave early today so I said okay, it's a rule in our house no one leaves this house hungry"

I smiled chewing steadily "I can help you if you like, you know make breakfast for them, now that Molly and Dominique moved into their flat closer to their respective work places and you have to do all the cooking around here"

She smiled "You any good in the kitchen"

I shook my head "No but I watch Grams and she's an excellent cook"

Rose nodded "Sure if you want to, feeding time for this lot is chaos"

I nodded, I'd seen them at feeding time.

Slowly the house awoke at around eight only Louis was up looking groggy "Uum good morning"

I sucked in a sharp breath catching sight of his bedhead, it was crime to look that good in the morning.

His tie wasn't done and his collar button was open beneath his black work robes I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

Rose placed his breakfast in front of him "I hate work" he told us piercing his bacon passionately.

Rose shook her head "Yeah but you love it too"

He looked at her "Yeah I do that's why I hate it I think"  
She exchanged a look with me, we left him to ponder his relationship with his work.

Lily and Roxanne graced us with their presence at around nine and Hugo half an hour after that.

Al and Scorp it seemed were snoring away to glory, Rose told me "We have to wake them up"

I asked hesitant "How? I've tried to wake up my brother it's always a disaster. Either he gets mad or one of us gets hurt"

She told me "Al wakes up pretty well, he'll groan and call you some choice names but he wakes up, Scorpius is like a dead walrus he doesn't budge"

The image of a dead walrus was slightly over the top but I found out she was right, no matter what she tried or I tried Scorpius Malfoy slept, Rose told me not bothering to whisper "It's all this waking up early these past few days which has him worn down, I don't know how Al wakes him up. Let's wake Al up, should be easier"

It was easy to wake Al up it turned out, he was unaffected by noise but very sensitive to touch.

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder, he groaned and rolled over pulling the blankets over his head.

I poked and prodded for a few seconds before he sat up groggily his hair looking like he'd stuck a hand in a live socket he blinked and let out a string of curses.

I didn't think it healthy to be that vile mouthed in the mornings.

The way he behaved when he was wide awake you'd never think Albus Potter even knew the meaning of half of the words he said but when I heard him speak like that I was surprised, Rose looked at me with a 'told you so' expression he looked at us glaring "Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour, wait what's the time you freaks of nature?"  
I answered "Almost ten"

He sighed "Oh, fine I'm awake now get lost" Well if that's not polite, I don't know what is.

Rose told him "Wake Scorpius up for us"

He looked at her "Last time I checked you were his girlfriend, haven't you woken up with him on several occasions?"

I hid my smirk, Rose blushed and said embarrassed "Shut up, I can't wake him up, just do it"

Al stretched "Just kick him off the bed, always works for me"

I asked feeling a bit bad for Scorpius "You kick him every morning?"

He looked at me yawning with glazed emerald eyes and a little part of me melted inside "Most mornings, sometimes I push him off the bed, he doesn't really mind, want to try? No? okay, your loss"

He got off his bed went over to the sleeping Scorpius and pushed him off the bed.

Scorpius rolled off and definitely woke up "Al you suck"

Al in question rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, tell me something new"

Then he spread his arms out to us "There done"

He didn't wait for us to say anything, he just grabbed a towel and disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom.

Rose went over to Scorp "You're not hurt are you?"

He looked at her "I'm used to it"

I shook my head "This explains a lot"  
He looked at me "What do you mean?"

I said thoughtfully "Head injury, makes sense"

He glared and rose laughed "Yeah haha, someone clap for the comedian Kayla"

I laughed and went out of the room leaving them there for their personalized morning greetings.

It was a boring day, Scorpius and Al got started on homework, and it was satisfying remembering that I finished mine.

I noticed that the subjects they learnt were nothing along the lines of what I had learnt in school.

They had potions, charms, transfiguration and the like. Just watching them do it made me want to be a wizard.

Rose said as I peeked over Al's shoulder into his essay, I noticed he had a scratchy yet legible handwriting that type that gives you the feeling that he's thinking so fast that his hand struggles to catch up with him.

His though was still better than mine, I had no talent for calligraphy whatsoever. There's this wrong assumption that girls have the better handwriting but it's not true especially if you take a look at mine.

It's as if I'm recording someone's heartbeat, no seriously sometimes I just discover my own language because there are points where I'm so out of writing my assignments that the writing becomes some languid wavy line. My teachers hate my handwriting, especially in History where there aren't numbers apart from dates to save my sorry ass.

Once I got a whole answer wrong because the sentence 'the people in the nineteenth century…' was read by my teacher as 'the pope in the ninth cellary…"

Yeah it's that bad.

Watching them do their homework, I saw they were counting words, and at one point Al exclaimed "Yes, two rolls of parchment exactly, what about you?"

Scorpius groaned "Half a roll left, I have run out of things to write, maybe if I allow more gaps between the words and enlarge my handwriting, you think he'll notice?"

I was confused, Al said "Just rewrite a few sentences and make the starting your conclusion, just yeah inconspicuously leave space"

I looked at Rose "Is this the way you do homework?"

She was apparently the only one who had finished all her homework in advance, she was stitching the hole in Hugo's pants, she was a great housekeeper "Yeah all the time"

I said "So much writing, the teacher would fail me, I'm horrible at writing"

She asked me threading the needle again "Why?"

I sighed watching Scorpius stretch and Al start on a different subject "Bad handwriting"

She smiled "Oh that's a shame I can tell you're very smart"

I nodded "Not to sound too proud but I am, I don't mind Maths because they're just numbers not complicated but the ones where there's a huge amount of writing I fail extraordinarily"

Rose said as a matter of fact "You'd be just as good as anyone else if they gave you more time so that you know you can write better"

I nodded "Yeah but that's not fair to the others"

She nodded.

Then she asked "So are you good at art?"

I snorted "I'm an insult to artists, I mean it has nothing to do with my handwriting but it's just that I can't do it"

Rose looked up pulling the needle through the cloth swiftly "That's okay you're good at other things"  
I nodded hopefully "Yeah maybe"

She asked "What are your hobbies?"

I said what came to my mind "Reading"

She looked up at me "Nothing else?"

I shook my head, she looked surprised "You must get bored"

I looked away "Sometimes, I do actually but I don't really have an interest in anything else"

Al asked surprising both of us "Why not?'

I blushed "I just, I'm not very enthusiastic, that's my brother"

Al nodded smiling "It's not a bad thing you know to be enthusiastic?"

I brushed my hair aside "What can I be enthusiastic about except Science and books?"

Al told me "Flying, it's a good place to begin"

My eyes widened at what a plunge the conversation had taken "No way, never"

Rose looked at me grinning "Yeah Al, that's a great idea"

I think doomsday had arrived because there's no other reason. I had escaped James but I couldn't escape them, Scorp looked up throwing his quill down "I'm done with all the homework are you Al?"

Al nodded then Scorp looked at the three of us "What's going on?"

Rose told Scorpius excitedly "We're going to teach Kayla how to fly a broomstick"

Scorpius looked at my scared face "She looks like she's going to puke"

I thought that I just might. Last time when I flew that car I encountered a near death experience but this time this couldn't happen to me.

I kicked and screamed bloody mary as they dragged me to the backyard.

Hugo, Lily and Roxanne had gone to a friend's place which left me no help except Kreacher.

I screamed "KREACHER!"

Kreacher came bowing down as Rose and Scorp tried to keep from escaping and Al was holding me around the waist "Yes Miss?"

I panted "They're trying to kill me, they want me to fly a broomstick, please, heeeelp hee hee, Al that tickles! Kreacher please?!"

He looked at me helplessly and Al said "My orders are go back to whatever you were doing"

Kreacher said "Yes Master Albus" And he was gone with a loud crack.

I groaned "Please, please, pretty lease, I'll do whatever you want, just not this"

Scorp seemed to contemplate then said "Hmmm tempting but we rather see you overcome your fears"

I said angrily "Murderers, murderers, bloody insane murderers, just know that none of you are invited to my funeral none of you"

Rose asked as I was taken to the backyard giving up my struggle "How will you ensure that we don't come?"

The boys were chortling with laughter, I crossed my arms "It's the least bit of decency you can show me"

Al went over to the broom shed and brought out four brooms "Now listen, nothing is going to happen to you, we'll make sure of it, despite what you think we don't have plans of killing you"

He kept a broomstick at my feet and each one of them took a broom each, Al said "I don't know if 'up' applies to muggles but we can try"

I just stared trying to search for an escape.

Rose told me "Okay put your right hand over the broom and say 'up'"

I looked at her as if she was mad "What do you think is going to happen?"

She put her broom down and looked at me "This, up!"

The broom was in her hand in an instant, the whole time her eyes were locked on mine, when we were still staring at each other I pointed at myself and asked nervously "M-me?"

I looked at the broomstick, surely nothing was going to happen, I put my hand over the broom shakily "U-up?"

Nothing happened, where was the surprise in that?

Scorpius said "Keep your arm steady, be confident and say it forcefully, don't be a chicken a broom always senses it"

I told him imploringly "I am not a witch, it isn't going to work"  
Al told me grabbing my attention "You can try believing that you are one for now, might help"

I looked away from him and at the broom then kept my quivering arm still and said as confidently as I could "Up!"

The broom leapt into my hand, much to my shock and to the others'.

Scorpius said quietly and as if this was a dream "I think Hogwarts missed a letter"

I stared at the wooden broom in my hand as still as it was on the ground "This is kind of wrong, right? This shouldn't have happened"

Rose got over her shock "Maybe you actually really believe in magic maybe that's a kind of magic in itself, I've heard of that kind of magic, you believe so hard in something that it actually happens"

I wondered sadly, then why wasn't my Grandpa still alive, when I was told that he died I had not believed it I thought they were all fooling me, I really believed he was still alive so why wasn't he?

I said with sudden force "No, that's bullshit, anyway now what? What do I have to do?"

Seeing that something was off the other three exchanged looks getting to teach me how to ride a broom, it was not as easy as they thought it would be.

First of all the broom was quite heavy, I could barely get off the ground without feeling scared.

I knew how to ride a broom in theory by that point but I couldn't do the practical part of it.

There was something uncertain about it, something about the way my brain was wired by society that made me think that this couldn't work.

But then I thought about Copernicus how he had been afraid that the church wouldn't accept his theory so he left his theory with Rheticus and left the burden of the job of telling the world to him and died. Only if he had a little more faith in his theory and a little courage, according to me he was a bigger coward than I was.

So for a minute forgetting that a world without magic was reality I let myself into the fictional world and actually kicked off the ground.

What I didn't expect was to be shot into the sky like a cannon ball, I must have kicked off hard because the wind was whipping my face as I screamed and the sun was oddly coming closer and closer.

Al screamed from somewhere behind me "Remember to control the broom, go on! Come on Kayla, bend it and be slow, no jerks remember!?"

I barely heard him and tried to shut my mouth, I struggled to control the broom, the blasted thing had a mind of its own.

As soon as I'd rocketed into the sky I was plummeting to the ground, I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes I cried "Make it stop! Please!"

I shut my eyes giving up as soon as I'd found some courage, but after a while I felt myself sitting upright floating through the air somehow just flying, I opened my eyes slowly assuming I must have died or something because it was all very peaceful, my knuckles were white from gripping the broom stick handle I saw another larger hand in front of both of mine, it was Al's I looked to my side and saw Al flying beside me controlling my broom as well as his.

I sniffed "Thanks, by the way you're really good if you can control two brooms at once"

He looked at me relieved but also like he was recovering from a heart attack "It's no big deal, it's important to stay calm, just make the broom your friend"

I looked at it "Huh, why not? A broomstick for a friend, yeah I'm definitely climbing up the social ladder now"

He laughed "No you have to trust the broomstick so that it can trust you too, I'm going to take my hand off now"

I put my hand over his and stopped him gasping "Don't!"

His green eyes locked on mine "Trust it, it'll be fine I'm right here anyway and Scorpius and Rose are behind you, don't worry"

I looked over my shoulder and saw them and rose smiled encouragingly and Scorpius said "Keep your eyes in front I see a tree there"

I whipped in front to see only sky and I gritted my teeth "I wish I could punch you Malfoy"

The three of them were laughing and Al slowly drew his hand out letting go of my handle and I gripped the broom tight, I said trying to be calm "Good broomstick, I love you you love me we are a happy family, with a great big kiss and a hug from me to you won't you say you love me too?"

I patted the broom soothingly and I saw Al shaking with laughter I told him "Laugh all you want it's the only way I'm trusting this non-living thing"  
It wasn't that hard I figured, yes at times the broom swerved or jerked but it was mostly comfortable and being on the top of the world wasn't such a bad thing.

I got comfortable enough on a broom to dabble in a bit of broomstick tag and also catching the quaffle while the others went easy on me. I wasn't feeling bad that they were, in fact it just gave me the advantage when they underestimated me.

So when I took the quaffle from Al for the eighth time in a row to put it through the hoop past Rose, Al said "Okay that's it no more easy for you"

I just smirked cunningly.

When we came down to the ground though I head a shaky landing I was proud of myself "This is a new achievement for me"

Al gave me a high five and so did the others, Scorpius laughed in Rose's face "Who knew having Kayla on the team will help me thrash you both"

Rose rolled her eyes "We were going easy on you if you didn't know, so we could boost your confidence"

I said imitating May when she throws attitude on the track when someone is a sore looser "Whatever helps you sleep at night"

Rose gaped at me and Scorpius laughed slinging his hand over my shoulder "That's my partner"

Al told us "Yeah yeah, we'll see in our next match"

I told him again imitating May because I didn't know myself how to give it back to competition especially in sports "Bring your best and we'll bring ours"

Al was surprised "Where did you learn to be competitive? I thought you're all 'better luck next time' and 'I'm sorry this was just beginner's luck'"

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at Al and I blushed "I used to go down to see some of my brother's matches and May running track, these are the dialogues they always throw so I just took a leaf out of May's book"

Al nodded "Well then you better get some more leaves because you're going to need them"

I looked at Scorp, what do you say to that? Scorp said "It's alright sour grapes will be sour"

I nodded smiling.

It was not unexpected that we spent the rest of the day competing and dare I say that I was good.

There wasn't a sporty bone in my body but suddenly I was all aggression and adrenaline.

I swore loudly when Al scored another goal forgetting May's and Kian's attitude I yelled at Scoprius in the scorching afternoon sun "Having a heat stroke Scorpius?! Pull yourself together and block the damned goals!"

Scorpius looked at me shocked, even Al who was flying back to his end was taken aback, Scorp yelled "I'm supposed to be a beater you genius, I'm not a keeper"  
I told him "You're getting creamed by your girlfriend, so stop complaining"  
He didn't have anything to say and I slapped a hand over my mouth "Sorry, sorry, that was mean, sorry" Yeah not everything about me had changed as yet, Scorpius looked determined suddenly "The game starts now"

He glared at Rose who was studying her nails in front of the hoops and Scorpius told me "Thanks for that Kayla"

I hesitated "Um, your welcome I guess"

We won three times in a row and this time I told Albus when we came down for a break "Ahem, still going easy on us?"  
We were all sweating profusely, my hands felt like jelly because that quaffle was heavy and my left hand was cramped from holding the handle for ages "Don't get cocky" he warned me.

I told him honestly "Thanks I didn't think I'd be able to do this, ever, seriously"

He smiled "No problem I'm glad we got to see a side of you we never thought you had"

I asked whispering "You did go easy on me didn't you?"

He leaned downwards "Just a bit, but don't tell Scorp"

I nodded "Yes let it be a secret"

It had been pretty obvious both of them had gone easy on me, not on Scorp but on me because to be frank I wasn't _that_ good, it was my first time flying, miracles didn't happen in real life.

I didn't think flying would leave me so tired but it did and for the first time I knew what adrenaline and exercise meant, two things I only knew from biology textbooks and the internet nothing that had happened to me.

If I had ever really perspired before this historic moment was because of heat, no other reason.

I was the strong follower of the 'No brain no gain' philosophy not the 'No pain no gain' one.

James was early that evening, when I took cold water out of the fridge to fight my perspiration he stepped in stinking he asked "What did you do? Why do you look like you spent the day in the sauna?"

I smelt myself "Ew I smell like you"

He nodded "No joke"

He asked "So what made you move your limbs and exercise, my fitness conscious cousins didn't push you to do anything did they?"

I laughed "Not technically"

He raised his eyebrows nicking my glass of cold water and I swatted his shoulder "Hey! You thief!"

He just grinned and licked the entire rim of the jar and offered it to me "You can have it back if you want?"

I cringed and pulled back "I'll just pour myself another one, I can do without your germs"

He laughed "What do you mean by 'Not technically'?"

I turned around to pour myself another glass "They forced me to get on a broomstick and fly it"

He didn't reply and when I began sipping on the cold water I felt much better he gave me a tight smile "Oh nice, how come I could never get you to on your own?"

My heart fell and I said back "I didn't agree that easily, I thrashed and screamed and also I think I might have bit Socrpius too, should apologize for that now that I think about it"  
He didn't say much he asked "Liked it?"

I got excited "Loved it"

And he smiled sadly pulling out a chair and sitting down "Knew you would"

I sat down in another one "I'm pretty good if I say so myself, I can see why you made it a career. I could be up there all the time"

He smiled a real smile "We should play some time"

I nodded "Yeah but you'll have to go easy on me I'm still no prodigy"

He laughed "You are, wait how did the broom agree to let you fly, you did the 'up' exercise?"

I nodded and shrugged "It leapt into my hand like it was meant to be there"

He looked at me suspiciously "Are you sure you're not a witch?"

I laughed "Quite sure, no magical moments in my life"

He said "Except with me"

I rolled my eyes "You're so full of yourself"

He gave a non-committed shrug "So when do you plan to go on another adventure with me?"  
I leaned back in my chair "When you're not working I guess? For the record every conversation is an adventure with you James"  
He laughed and when we fell into silence he finally asked seriously "I've been meaning to ask what pissed you off that day on the Ferris wheel"

I tensed and fidgeted uncomfortably suddenly shutting off "It was nothing"

He asked completely serious with no humor "It was about your Grandpa wasn't it?"

I nodded after a lot of deliberation, he sighed "You could have told me"

I could have but I didn't want to, I said "I wasn't thinking straight, I find it hard to talk about him…"

James seemed to understand that but I knew in my mind what I had left out '…except with Al'.

James said smiling "You were close to him I'm guessing"

My throat constricted it was like talking to those people at the funeral, you feel like running away and not wanting to speak to anybody, it was like being stuffed inside a carton with no oxygen, I nodded gripping my glass hard in my hands.

James said his chair scraping across the kitchen floor as he moved closer to me "Hey it's alright…."

I looked at James hard in the eye "Alright? What's alright? Are you frikking kidding me? It's not alright. Why'd you have to bring it up? You want me to believe that it's alright he's dead. He believed in magic in the existence of people like you, he believed so much in it. I remember all the more while I'm here. Either let him be dead or let him be alive in my heart you can't make me feel better by talking about him and saying it's alright"

James didn't flinch he let me rant "I was only saying that it's alright to talk about him, because it's the only way you can feel happy for yourself you shouldn't have to miss him and pretend like you don't"

I wilted and just looked at the table "I just can't talk about him…..not to you"  
I waited for him to say something "Why?" I answered "Because you help me forget, you're helping me be a new person and it's nice not being the sappy me around you, you know how to help me not take life seriously and it's nice to escape"

He smiled "I'm glad, but even I know you can't keep hiding from your problems it's what I mostly do"

I looked up at him "You'd have never understood my Grandpa, he loved to think not talk, you love to talk not think"

James said eyes lighting up "There you spoke about him"

I laughed "You're a nut"  
James looked at me "I won't ask, but it would be nice if you could tell"  
I asked him "What about you?"

He looked so serious suddenly it was scary "What do you want me to tell?"

I answered "Anything"

He didn't smile "Give me time"

I nodded, with Al he would have said instantly with Al I wouldn't have bitten him if he asked about Grandpa and the best part was he didn't even have to ask.

Why was it so shaky and difficult with James?

Why was it so easy with Al?

I found Al in his room later on and hesitating, I knocked on the door, from inside he said "Come in"

I pushed the door back and entered, he was reading, I saw the posters on his wall of Quidditch teams, the books piled all over the place.

I stood there and h said "If you had a fight with Rose, I don't want to hear, if you just kissed Rose I don't want to hear, if you don't know where to take her for the next date, get out"

I let out a laugh and he looked up turning red "Oh sorry….I thought it was Scorp….uh, sit…if you want….um wait are you calling me for something?"  
I smiled at his flustered behavior, I sat the end of his bed "Just wanted to talk"

He immediately put his book done marking his page with a bookmark "Begin"

I looked at him "Why do I find it so easy to talk about Grandpa with you?"

He looked confused "You should know that shouldn't you?"

I looked at my palms "I don't know you don't even have to ask about him to know about him and I find it really curious"

He asked "Maybe I'm just awesome and perfect and you love me?"

I looked at him unimpressed and he shrugged "What a bloke can hope can't he?"

I told him "I'm being serious"

He grumbled "So am I" But I ignored him, he then said "Maybe I'm just easy to talk to and I don't put you under a microscope that's why, also you feel like I won't judge you or not understand"  
I nodded "That makes more sense, but it's so weird, I don't talk about him to my own parents"

Al scooted loser to me "It's okay not to, I wouldn't take Scorpius to my grandparent's grave either"

I was surprised at that "Really?"

He nodded truthfully and I asked "Maybe it was because you felt like you needed to give me something back for talking about my Grandpa?"

He looked at me as if I was insane "Of course not! But anyways, I just thought you'd get it better than all of them"

I smiled "That's pretty nice"

He grinned "Somehow I always seem to say the right things to you, I've never been this good at conversation"

I asked not believing him "Really?"

He nodded "Yeah I'm not very good with conversing, this is the first time I'm actually making the effort….with you"

And then I realized why I could talk about Grandpa to him "You're just like him"

Al looked confused "Like who?"  
I didn't answer "No wonder it's so easy"

He asked the gears of his mind working "Are you saying….I'm like your Grandpa?"

I nodded "Yes"

He smiled contented "I'm honored"

I smiled back "This realization makes me like you more"

His eyes widened and I could slap myself "More than you used to like me or more than James?"

I hit him and stood up "That's quite enough for one day"

He told me "Do you….do you…talk to him…..James…about …..?"

He didn't have to say who, I stood wondering and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I opened them and was surprised I didn't find a satisfied or proud look on Al's face just an understanding one he said "I don't know what sort of connection you both share and I'm not going to critic it, he makes you happy that much I know so…."

I walked over to the door "Give me time" I clutched the knob.

Silence filled the room and he asked not daring to believe it "You're actually going to choose?"  
My heart broke as I said "I'm no goddess or an exception to human feelings, I can't like two people at one time and I'm not going to pretend to. I'm starting to like one of you a lot, I just have to be sure who I really liked from the start, I've realized something I just want to be sure"

Al didn't say anything and I left the room to walk straight into James, he looked guilty and I froze.

I said my voice shaking "J-James?"

I didn't see Al's expression, James looked at me looking sorry and I felt my fists shaking, now I was angry.

He must have seen it because he said "Kayla I…."

I walked away furiously, if he couldn't respect me then he didn't need me.

I didn't go to Rose's room where Rose and Scorpius would be snogging, I went to the attic and started kicking the wall, hard. I was itching to punch something really hard.

I was crying in minutes and I even hurt my fist on the wall.

In my rage I dialed Kian's number, he picked up "Uhhh, bedhead, don't call too many times it's weird for me"

I said my voice cracking "K-kian, I want to come home"

I could hear him breathe and then he asked worried "What did they do Kayla? What happened?"  
I cried "They didn't do anything! I just can't stay here, it's too much"

He didn't understand me "Kayla? You have to tell me what happened so I can help you"

I sobbed breathlessly, and he didn't hang up or keep asking any questions for which I was thankful, when I eased up a little he said quietly "Kay, give me the address, I'll be there by tomorrow"

I thought about it and I told him blindly, for some reason it felt really comforting, the idea of having Kian here. Maybe we did have a twin connection.

I still to this day don't know why I called him and not Grams or May in my moment of weakness, maybe sharing a womb did make a difference.

When I'd narrated the address he told me "Hang in there Kay, I'm telling Grams and leaving as soon as I can, should I tell Mum and Dad?"

I said sniffing "Don't, please, just don't. Call me if you can't find the house and just take care"

He laughed but there was no humor in it "I should be telling you to take care, see you tomorrow morning Kay, I got my driving license I'll drive Grams's car down yeah?"

I laughed wiping my nose on my sleeve sloppily "Nice ride"

He said "Shut up, I'm doing this for you"

I waited for a second "Thanks Kian"

He was silent "The gods are watching, this is an auspicious day"

I rolled my eyes "Bye"

He hung up probably rushing around his room to collect the things he needed for the journey.

I didn't know what happened but before I knew it I was asleep on the dusty attic floor, my brother was coming and it almost felt like home.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is so different from the others and longer. Please review! For the effort, come on!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DECISIONS, REALIZATIONS AND CONFRONTATIONS**

When I woke up, I was still in the attic but there was a new change, I was sleeping with my head in James's lap.

I would have screamed but common sense intervened just in time.

James looked peaceful where he was his left hand on my head the other hand by his side.

I had no clue what the time was but I was startled at the sound of the phone ringing I sat up and leaned towards the phone "He-haylo?" I yawned into the receiver, Kian answer "Rise and shine bedhead, it's me Kian, now tell me why I can see eleven and thirteen and not twelve, what trick are you playing huh?"

I rubbed my forehead and said "Okay, listen to what I'm saying then think about it, a door will appear and quickly come to the steps but don't ring the bell I think the others are sleeping, I'll um come down myself"

He sighed "Get on with it"

I gave him the instructions and put down the phone to rush to the front door leaving James knocked out in the attic.

I tried to step quietly down the steps and I pulled the door open without a squeak.

When I saw Kian standing there confused for the first time in sixteen years I wanted to hug him.

He looked awkwardly around the house"For a minute I thought I was going to get sucked into a vortex when you opened the door"

I hugged him, I hate to admit it but I did and he caught me almost from the force, he said "Eating hair here"

I drew away and he set me down "You seem happy to see me, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

I laughed "This is strictly an one-time thing"

He stepped inside and I closed the door "How was the ride here?"  
He rubbed the back of his head "Great, I have had enough caffeine to keep a group of truck drivers awake for hours together, this house is creepy"

I nodded "What's the time?"

He looked at me oddly "Uh it's six, why?"

I sighed "It would give me a clue about whether it's late or not, I slept in the attic last night so…."

He looked outrage and I put a finger on his lips dragging him by his jacket sleeve into the kitchen, the minute we were in the kitchen he whisper-yelled "The attic, is that how these people are treating you?"  
I rubbed my forehead tiredly "I slept there by choice"

He looked at me from head to toe "You sure look like an attic person, but I didn't think you'd actually like sleeping there"

I told him "That's where the phone is, I was mad, I needed some place to be alone, I called you and then I fell asleep"

He shook his head "Okay and you were mad why?"

I told him sitting down "You have no idea, I've never had this much drama in my life"

He looked at me then snorted "Drama, you disappeared from home, I think that counts for drama, yes"

I said viciously "Listen I didn't call you here to come and make fun of me"

He said back "I came here by choice, you're no princess and I don't take orders from you"

This could have escalated into a fight but I sighed "I forgot how annoying you could be"

He sat down on the chair and stretched his long legs out in front of him precariously balancing on the hind legs of the chair "So magic huh?"

I nodded "Yes" And then I told him the entire story, when I was done he looked at me "So what you're saying is that I voluntarily stepped into a romantic comedy television soap which also has a great generous dose of fantasy added to it?"

I glared "Please be a little less of a fool" He told me "Hey, I thought you were in deep shit or something I didn't think you were finally getting a life. But are these blokes good blokes?"

I saw the protective look and immediately thwarted the ideas he had in his head "I forbid you from confronting either of them"

He looked at me "It'll solve your problem if you ask me"

He was right, technically I shook my head "No, you can't take them, they're too strong and smart for you"

He looked offended "Don't underestimate me sister dear"  
I groaned "Just don't act like an idiot, how did Grams take it?"

He looked at me as if I was joking "By take it if you mean burst a vein and then tried to burst several of mine? Then it's an affirmative"

I blanched "I'm dead when I get back?"  
He said animatedly "We'll have a pretty little funeral and we'll invite all your magical friends as well"

He laughed "Just enjoy your independence for now"  
He looked around the kitchen "How about we make some breakfast to cheer you up, I bet you missed my cooking?"

I looked at him like he was insane so there was nothing to miss "You never cook for me"

He looked at me smirking "Exactly"

I shook my head and let him cook after draping his jacket over the back of a chair.

I stood up "I should go wake up James"

He told me sticking his head in the fridge "Ok"

He didn't care so I left to the attic, when I got upstairs I nudged James in the shoulder, he woke up slowly and looked up at me "Hey….you're up"  
I nodded not smiling "I don't know when you have to get to work"

He swore "Shit what's the time?"

I said flatly "fifteen minutes past six"

He stood up "I have to get ready, get Rose to make me breakfast, please?"

He was pretending like yesterday night didn't happen or that I had forgiven him I didn't reply and before I walked out of the attic he said to me "Hey, I um…."

I couldn't reply so I just left.

I joined my brother in the kitchen cooking up a storm, when I tried to nick a piece of bacon he swatted my arm "I'll kill you"

He was very possessive of his ingredients.

When James came down to the kitchen I didn't know what he must have thought of my brother and I hitting and pulling each other's hair at random without knowing Kian personally.

When Kian poked me in the side and I laughed finally managing to get the piece of bacon, James coughed and we both turned mid-grin to see him looking angry, he looked at Kian "Who are you?"

I said "This is my brother Kian, he came to check on me"

Kian leaned down towards my ear still staring at James who looked shocked then embarrassed "Is this one of the two, older one?"

I nodded and Kian drew away assessing him then walked up to him putting his hand out, Kian was just as tall as James, James put his hand in his and smiled getting over himself "Hi"

Kian asked "Breakfast? I made some"  
Kian never offered breakfast to strangers, heck he didn't offer me any, I was jealous. James nodded "I'd love some"

Kian looked at me and I glared at him, that conniving sod.

He seemed plenty satisfied and hit it off nicely with James because of his charming personality. James liked him no doubt.

When James left for work he looked at me sadly and I just looked away, my brother might be very happy with him but I was not. When he was gone Kian told me conversationally "I'm going to kill him"

I looked at him oddly "You got on so well with him from where I was watching"

He told me "That doesn't change the fact that he has clearly pissed you off, he's the reason you were in that attic, he likes you, he's one of the four drunks at Derek's party and he made you fly the car. You're just going to get in trouble with him"

I rolled my eyes "You're mean"

He shrugged "Whatever, I'm just being smart"

When the others woke up I saw Roxanne's personality change, she blushed when she saw my brother and my brother ever the jerk was nice to her, Rose liked him too much to my dismay, it was safe to say Hugo liked him Lily must have forgotten that Mclaggen was her boyfriend, Scorp didn't like him, he really didn't. As he passed me carrying a plate of breakfast he said "If he wasn't your brother I'd break his pretty face"

I laughed "I know" watching Kian converse with Louis.

I told Roxanne who was ogling him when his back was turned "He has a girlfriend and he's an utter idiot"

Roxanne looked at me "Just my type"

I raised my eyebrows and Lily said disgusted "Have some shame Roxy"

Roxy whipped around to face Lily "Excuse me but you have a boyfriend, who are you to comment"

Lily looked away like Roxanne wasn't worth her time.

Lucy even though she was reading kept glancing over her book cover to look at Kian when I caught her eye she blushed deeply hiding behind the book, I sat down next to her "You won't be the first to like him"

She looked at me "It's just, he's nothing like I imagined from what I see of you"

I laughed "I'll try not to take that as an insult"

She apologized "Sorry"  
I smiled "It's alright"

When Al came down yawning and saw my brother who gave me a knowing look when he looked at Al, he was confused but he quickly pointed and asked politely "You must be Kayla's brother am I right?"

Kian smiled "Spot on mate" Al shook his hand and then said "I've heard quite a bit about your cooking"

Ever the polite one Al, Kian's blue eyes lit up "Then you should definitely try some"

Al nodded "Of course"

I didn't know why but unlike in James's case I wanted Kian to approve of Al.

As their conversation drew on I noticed that Kian was actually smiling with Al, he wasn't overdoing anything, he'd turned down the charm and was talking like when he talked to me and Al was handling him just as I expected him to.

When people began dispersing from the kitchen Kian offered to do the dishes and dragged me into the task as well the git. As I washed, rinsed and dried basically doing all the work my brother signed up for Kian was sitting on the counter swinging his legs he said "I know why you like him"

I didn't look up though my heart was beating faster with each second "Really now?"

He said "He's like Grandpa"

I put down the plate and looked at Kian "Do you like him?"

Kian looked at me "Wouldn't that be a little awkward?"

I hit him "That's not what I meant"

Kian nodded "He's alright I guess, doesn't piss you off apparently"

I asked tiredly "You're going to hold that against James for the rest of his life?"

Kian looked at me "You're the responsible one tell me would you like me if I was a stranger?"

I thought for a second and then said "I'd definitely want to strangle you repeatedly"

Kian nodded "Right and James is like me now tell me why _you_ like him"

I closed my eyes Kian was right, why did I like James? I found myself answering "He's fun, he's cocky but he makes me smile, he cares and he's childish, but he never has any wrong intentions"

Kian said "Now I'm offended"

I told Kian "Your intentions are anything but good, you're not fun you torment me, you're not childish you're reckless"

Kian laughed "You're a hypocrite"

I looked at him accusingly "James never treats his sister the way you treat me"  
Kian laughed harder "I sound like a thug, that is so cool"

I glared "Great even insults inflate your ego now, just great".

The day wore on with Kian realizing that the Weasley family was like no other. I spent my time pondering random things, I managed to get Al on his own at some point of the morning, he asked "How are you holding up?"  
I said to him "My brother has hit it off well here I guess"

Al asked casually sitting on the sofa next to me "How long is he staying? And that was not the answer I was looking for"  
He wanted to know how I felt about last night, I answered with a sigh "I didn't ask him, Kian how long he'll be here. I'm fine after last night I mean James will be James, he thinks he never has to say sorry for what he does, doesn't think he needs to take anything seriously. But I'm not like that, if I am with him it will be an unending journey of total frustration. I know I'm being selfish but I want him to take me seriously. So I guess I've already chosen Al"

Al looked surprised "I don't know what I should do"

I looked at him with a piercing gaze "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Although I can't be with James due to our vast differences in personality I am not in a mood to rejoice, because I feel like I'm not even giving him a chance. But the thing is he doesn't give me any bit of himself away, he never talks about himself but wants to know everything about me. He's too fast paced and too enthusiastic, I'm not what he is. I need a lot of time and he refuses to give me that and the fact that he overhears my conversations with you and doesn't respect my friendship is something I cannot stand"

Al looked at me "Look, I should tell you, when you left to the attic last night I was mad too at James, but he begged me to listen to him, I'd never seen him that serious, he told me he hadn't been trying to eavesdrop, he was coming to talk to me, apparently he'd got an owl from our parents so he was rounding the rest of us up to read the letter from them. He didn't expect to hear you talking to me and he only heard the last few bits not everything"

I didn't know what to think, I not only felt guilty I also felt disappointed in myself for losing my temper.

I turned to Al "I should apologize"

Al nodded "You should"

I was confused "You are not feeling disappointed by telling me this, that this might change my feelings for James"

He smiled "A little, but what's right is right and what wrong is wrong. I can't lie to you and I can't do that to my brother"

Maybe it was all the emotion, maybe it was the complete honesty and humility that Al showed I don't know what it was but I hugged him then and there, I couldn't speak but I felt his arms rise to wrap around me after a second's shock.

I said pulling away "Thank you for being ….thank you…this means a lot to me, your honesty".

He smiled a small smile "Don't mention it"

After that I felt more awkward around Al, it wasn't that I couldn't speak to him, it was just that particular conversation, where I'd given him such a gloriously vivid picture of how I felt about the situation especially James.

He was handling it well but I was not.

I approached Kian who was standing in the backyard looking at Lily, Hugo and Roxanne flying, he said as I stood beside him "I'm dreaming all this aren't I?"

I grinned "Nope"

He groaned "I love this but hate it too, I hate that you're right more than anything"

I felt satisfaction like no other, I asked "So how long do you plan to stay?"

He asked me "Want me to leave already?"

I laughed "A little but seriously, how long?"

He answered "I came here for you, how long do you want me here?"

He looked at me with a an expression of uncertainty, I said "You can leave tomorrow if you want?"  
He shrugged "We'll see, hey let's get out of here, I'm tired of being all nice to my sister's kidnappers"

I asked "Are you sure you want to go alone someplace with me?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me back into the house by my hand "Just come on, we'll test your dazzling memory"

I got into Grams's battered lime green car with him and heard him bring the engine to life and start driving, the radio blasted the rock tunes he'd put on and I told him "You do know I don't enjoy this music"

He turned to look at me while steering "Hey, lay off the music it's the only reason I survived the drive here"

I shook my head already bored, I told him "This better not be a disaster"

He glared "hey give me a little credit, for the record I'm taking you to where we both used to go as kids"

I asked him "What's with the sudden trip down memory lane, you didn't hit your head somewhere did you"  
He put his hand on his heart "You wound me, we shared the same uterus, doesn't that count for something?"

I ran my hand through my already windswept hair as we whizzed past the streets of London resting my elbow on the window sill "You're still a jerk and you're being nice to me, this has got to be a prank. Years of living with you has taught me this much"

He reached over and tugged at my frizz, he knew that annoyed me to no end but he'd never stop "Have some faith bedhead"

I stretched my hand out to pinch his shoulder and he howled "Ow! You bloody idiot!" and whacked my shoulder back. A war broke out in the car when I started throwing paper towels at him from the dashboard, he yelled "Waste of paper! You freak! I'm frikking driving here! Mental! Jesus!"

I glared "Take it back! I'm not mental! Fish why are you accelerating?!"

He yelled over me "I mistook it for the brake! Stop yelling so I can drive! Uggh! Bloody car!"

When a paper towel hit him in the face blocking his view I gasped and he screamed "KAYLA! Get it off!"

I moved to get it off and apologized "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

We sat in shocked silence, I had his left over coffee in my hair which he'd graciously thrown at me to tell me to stop talking, his jacket was half off his shoulder and he had red angry fingerprints on his face where I'd hit him, my neck hurt where he'd pushed my head down to meet my knees.

We'd nearly crashed almost four times.

Amidst the eerie silence Kian's phone started ringing. He sighed and we exchanged a look, he didn't say anything we both were still mad at the other, I picked it up and swiped the screen to take the call "Hello" I tried not to snap, still angry at Kian I hadn't bothered to read the name "Uh is Kian there? I'm his girlfriend who are you? He better not be cheating on me!"

I heard Emily panicking and I said "Emily relax it's me Kayla…" I looked at Kian who looked alarmed and mouthed 'She doesn't know'

I didn't know what she didn't know so confused I listened her breathe relieved "Oh thank god, so enjoying your stay at your Grams' I wish you both were in London, any way so can you give it to Kian? Wait are you two in a car I can hear…."

I switched off the radio and I waved to Kian to stop the car, He pulled the car to the side of the road "Um no we're just watching a movie here, there….are…cars…in the movie, here I'll give it to Kian"

He took the phone and immediately went into damage control, turning on the charm and buttering her nicely, when he said 'I love you' into the receiver I gasped and my eyes widened. He kept the phone down and I turned to look at him he asked innocently not starting the car "What I know I'm handsome stop gawking me"

I blinked and then asked "Are you finally serious about relationships, you actually said that? Do you love Emily?"

He blushed and I laughed, he said "It's really not that big of a deal"

I mocked him "Some very intelligent person told me a few months back 'Please Emily's just a great snog I don't do love' would you like to explain to me why you gave up your faith in your playboy religion?"

He glared at me and I could tell he wished he could kick me out of the car and tie me to the lamp post.

He said "Shut your face, I love her so what?"

I pretended no to hear "I'm sorry, what did you just say? You love who?"

He grumbled trying to start the car "Her"

I asked teasingly "Her as in?"

He looked at me "Emily? I love Emily okay? Can we just go now?"

I laughed happily "Kian and Emily sitting in a tree, K-I-I- mmhmmmm!"

He'd stuffed a fallen tissue on his side in my mouth as he began to drive, I spat it out and glared "I hate you!"

He looked overjoyed by my proclamation "Thank you, now shut up or I'm going to dump you in the Thames before we get to our destination"

I crossed my arms huffing "I don't know what Emily sees in you"  
He just grinned and when he began "Abs, great smile, great hair…."

I began singing "La la la…..".

And he turned on the radio because I was that bad of a singer successfully shutting both of us up for rest of the ride.

Our relationship is the best one there is don't even try to argue.

When he pulled up in front of a vaguely familiar house I looked at him, my head shooting off my palm "Is this? This is? You? Why?"

He looked at me "Your education clearly paid off"

I asked ignoring his jibe "Why did you bring us here, we've not been here since…"

I trailed a familiar pang of pain crippled my heart as I stared at the old house, with green ivy growing all over it, odd compared to the stellar white ones with their standard socially appreciated look, this one was brick clad, totally eerie in every sense of the word.

I looked at Kian "I bet she won't recognize us"

He shut off the ignition and pulled the key out "Well we can find out, she can recognize us anywhere"

I said firmly "Kian please, let's just go back"

He said to me his hand on the door handle "Trust me, this will help you, or at least you'll lighten up"

I hit the dashboard hard and he jumped in the seat "I don't want to lighten up! I want to apologize to James! I want to pay Rose back! I want the spell to be reversed and I want to go home! Why is everybody hell bent on making me revisit the past?"

Kian put his hands up "First time you're yelling, you're shedding old skin"

I shook my head and rubbed my forehead the blood pounding in my head, he said "Kay, we all revisit the past, we all yell, we all deal with drama, we all want to get rid of certain things and want things to go our way but most times it all goes downhill, because life is…well it's crap and since you always tried to outrun life all the problems you didn't have are catching up to you now. And it's okay, actually it's really good because it means you're normal like all the rest of us poor sods. You never dealt with Grandpa's death hell even I cried, you were eleven and I thought you were some hero. Seeing you this mad makes me feel like maybe you're not superhuman. Can you just stop trying to run now? Try walking it's less exhausting"

I looked into his eyes "You thought I was a hero"

He looked away glad I'd calmed down "Don't get ahead of yourself now, do you want to do this?"

I looked at the house through the window "Right, might as well now that we're here. But I still hate this"

He got out of the car and I followed in the sun he looked at his watch "In time for lunch"

I walked in step with him up the drive way "Lunch, that reminds me I'm hungry"

He looked at me "What do you think she'll offer us? Frog heart? Lizard tail?"

I hit him "Shut up, she might hear you"

He laughed "You still believe that?"

I pointed at him "Come off it, you believed her too"

He laughed at my expense and lifted the brass door knocker and knocked three times.

I whispered into my brother's jacket "You think she still stays here?"

He looked down at me "I can bet she does, the house still looks the same?" he looked up as the wind chimes above our heads played an unknown tune.

An old woman with white silvery hair greeted us, I smiled, she looked older but her eyes still peered at us with the same madness, those green orbs always made me weary. There were more wrinkles than I could remember on her face, it had been a sort of pass time counting the wrinkles on her face whenever the adult conversation got boring and I had nothing to do sitting patiently beside my restless brother.

This was where I purchased the Ouija board.

She, Amelia Vanderhoven was an old friend of my grandfather's, best friends at school before she went off to boarding school and for life it seemed. She was a specimen from a different world claiming to have sharp senses basically a psychic but she hated being called that.

She was short and skinny but agile and sharp too.

She grinned at us "I knew you would come back, come on in you two"

I hesitantly stepped into the house behind my brother knowing exactly what visuals to expect, the dark entrance and the lavish yet gaudy carpets. Numerous trinkets I shouldn't touch, dim lights, stain glass windows and no family photos except for one, one of her late daughter who had apparently drowned herself after having a vision, that's as much my Grandpa was willing to tell Kian and I as kids, we never asked because neither of us really enjoyed horror stories at that point.

Kian looked just as uncomfortable as I felt, he shrugged his jacket off in the warm interior of the house slinging it over his shoulder.

She smiled that whimsical smile "How are you two? Kayla? Kian?"

Kian answered us fine "Good Amelia"

She'd always insisted that we call her by her first name and we complied with little argument.

We sat on the velvet covered sofa, in front of us was the round coffee table.

She sat down in a plush arm chair "Kayla, you have met wizards haven't you dear don't be shy"

I nodded "Yes, h-how did you know?"

She laughed "Darling I think it's time you knew, I am one myself"

My eyes widened in shock "What?"

She chuckled and Kian exchanged a look with me "Amelia?"

We knew she was a little crazy but this revelation was probably the most jarring "I am one, it's why your grandfather believed in magic, well it must not be easy to understand but I'm sure you will get comfortable with the idea, especially with the family you are currently lodging with"

I asked "So you know everything?"

She leaned towards us "No what is it you two like to think I am? Ah psychic? Well I'll tell you what I am, I am a seer it's the correct terminology"

I was too dazed, she pulled out a wand and I was just frozen in my seat, she flicked her wrist and out from the hall in the right a tea set set on a tray cam rattling out of the hallway zooming on to the table and setting itself down, Amelia waved her wand again and the tea poured itself into two cups and the cups on saucers flew to stop in front of Kian and me.

Speechless we both took our tea and began sipping as to not speak.

As the hot tea rolled down my throat she told me "A nasty spell they used, stupidity can wreak havoc, I'm only revealing my identity to you because you are acquainted with the Weasleys and Potters. So why did you two come here?"

Kian said "Just visiting really?"

She laughed "No one just visits me honey. Now Kayla I think you want some help, in a rather interesting emotional department?"  
I blushed "I don't mind if you can reverse the spell somehow and help me go home"

She smiled and said "I'm sorry, the spell must be reversed by the one who initially performed it in this case both of them. And the spell can't be reversed by another spell, unfortunately. Those boys really didn't know what they were getting into. That spell is an intricate spell to summon the one kind of person you wish for the most, one of the boys must have read out the spell and performed the wand work, just one"

I had an idea which one the two it was "So what does it take to reverse it?"

She looked at me with her green eyes piercing me with her look "There are two ways it can go, either the person you summon will eventually accept you just as you accept him or her and the spell fulfills its duty or the summoned person just does not accept the fulfillment in which case the spell binds them for life in a way that ensures that neither of them are separated until either one dies meaning neither of you can really live with anybody else in any magical bond like marriage or relationship, you'll be able to go back home once the spell completes itself but you'll never be able to live with anyone else but the one who summoned you"

I felt my heart break, my head was spinning and the cup of tea slipped from my hands and it fell onto the carpet spilling its contents.

Kian set his cup down and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him.

This meant either I had to love Al either way I was bound to him for life.

I didn't know if I was angry or sad or just sorry. I wanted to kill him, really really kill him.

She told me "But….."

I didn't look at her and then she said "But….there is a way to get rid of the spell before it completes itself"

Kian asked hurriedly "What is it?"

I didn't expect it to be an easy solution "She can break it, for that she must find his match for him if she truly believes she isn't his match and then he can lift the spell automatically, judging from when the spell took effect you have about a week left"

I couldn't do it, not because I didn't know how to but because I didn't want to either at least big part of me didn't.

Kian said to me "It'll be alright"

He had no idea how much pressure this put on me.

I wanted to blame Al for this but even I knew that was unfair because he obviously didn't know what the spell meant.

Amelia came and stood in front of me "Give me your hand sweetie"

I asked her, croaking "Why?"

She put her wrinkly hand out "I'll take you somewhere"

I shakily put my hand in hers, Kian squeezed my shoulders and said to her protectively "Take me too"

Amelia smiled gently "She must do this alone"

I didn't say anything but I stood up allowing Kian's arm to fall limply and hung my head.

Without warning she apparated us, when I found my footing I saw we were in a graveyard and I felt the pain increase I looked at her "Please don't make me?"

I couldn't bear to look at the tomb stone but at the same time I couldn't look away from it.

This was my Grandpa's grave.

I lost all my energy when she just said "Just stay here and think darling, he's always got you to think better right? Go on, for old times' sake"

I crumpled to my knees in front of the grave and just stared at the tombstone at the name on the stone as well 'Xavier Michael Grisham' it said grandly. I didn't cry I just felt terribly exhausted.

I didn't realize when Amelia apparated. I stared at the stone "So it's been a while, I try to forget, I can't"

My shoulder slumped "You didn't have to go, not telling anybody like that, even though you didn't tell them you could have told me, I know it's stupid but I just wished I knew"

I just sat there "Okay you were right from the start about everything, so I'm sorry I judged you like everyone else but I loved your mad side unlike the others. Can I talk about myself now? This is kind of embarrassing but I like this boy, there's another boy who likes me and everything's kind of, forgive the language shitty at the moment"

I always reverted back to humor always, I laughed "He's good-looking, he's kind of the cause of this whole thing but I don't want to make a mistake. Because I've never believed in the fact that the first time can be the only time, okay so you and Grams are just perfect but not everybody gets perfect right?

I maybe don't want to hurt the other one, you know? Because honestly he's good not only as a person but as a friend. When she said I have to find a soul mate for the boy I like I felt so selfish and so heartbroken. I kind of liked the idea of being with him for the rest of my life, creepy but whatever. But I'm a nice girl, I don't break hearts Grandpa! I'm not, well, I'm not relationship friendly, that doesn't make any sense I know but honestly though I like fairy tales I love them but can I do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing? Is it like kiss, boom! Yeah I'm a girlfriend now so I know that I have to act like this and tell him that? It's not an epiphany"

I stopped for want of breath "It's not an epiphany it's weeks and months of work, it's complicated and difficult and plenty awkward. How did Kian know he could do this with Emily? Why aren't the gods helping me? Grandpa I always thought you were the romaticest...right maybe English is kind of failing me at this point but you were pretty smooth with Grams, so come on lend me some wisdom here"

I sat there feeling lighter already "It's lovely right liking someone? Yeah? But guess what I feel like I'm running a bloody marathon, it's not lovely, it's like food poisoning"

I stared the sky and let out a breath "Are you out there? Happy or something? Because I pray to God every day for you, hope he's passing on my messages, I love you Grandpa"

I smiled at the tombstone not feeling shy at all "I don't know why I've never wanted come visit you here, yeah I know it still hurts me that you're dead but it is what it is and you know something for the first time I don't mind. I'll bring him to meet you if I ever get around to telling him, he's just like you, but you're still better don't worry"

I stood up dusting my backside "Okay Grandpa, I have some work to do now. Ummm, I can't promise anything but I'll see you soon or something along those lines. I never got to say bye to you and I'm not going to say it now because there's no bye right? Don't answer that, I'll find out for myself, where's the fun in knowing when all the fun is in learning isn't that what you said? Okay, I'm going to come back grandpa but I have to jet now"

I looked at the grave one last time and then started running like a mad cap in my head some beautiful song playing like in a movie.

By the time I reached the main street I was panting clutching my knees, chest heaving.

I had to get home, somehow I got onto a bus and made it to some familiar part of London bearing the little money I had. I knew I was leaving Kian to the mercy of Amelia but she'd take care of him.

I had some place important to be.

When I reached home it was almost tea time and I was ravenous.

I rang the doorbell some hundred times, Scorpius opened the door unwrapping a chocolate bar "Hey, why are you abusing the doorbell?"

I told him "I am going to have a talk with you Sparky but first…" "Hey! That's mine"

I grabbed the chocolate from his hand and bit into it "Shut it, I skipped lunch, where's Al?"

He still looked indignant but told me "Inside"

I stuffed the empty wrapper in his hand and said "No shit Sherlock" Then I walked briskly past him and up the stairs.

I went to the roof without a thought. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him sitting there, hunched over a muggle novel.

I didn't want him to get a heart attack and fall off the edge it would be a horrible way to start a relationship.

So I carefully went and sat down next to him he jumped when he saw me but didn't fall off, I caught his shoulder "Don't fall"

He looked at me recovering "It's you, right, had fun with your brother?"

I had no idea why I was tongue-tied, it was always so easy to talk to him.

When I just couldn't get anything out, he asked "Are you alright?"

His eyes narrowed like he thought something was wrong.

I scratched my head, how's that for romantic?

Then I said "Fine good, how are you?"

He looked at me worried "Kayla I'm a little lost here"  
I sighed closing and opening my eyes "You know that spell that you so gladly tried out, do you know what it was supposed to do?"

He looked even more worried, when I told him what it was supposed to do he looked unbelievably git "I am so sorry"

I put a hand on his shoulder "You know I was blaming you for a while, actually to be honest I wanted to murder you but something miraculous happened which made me want to spare your life"

He asked still guilty "What?"

I answered nervously "Um I think, I think and I also think my Grandpa thinks and Kian thinks and I think…."

He shook me by the shoulders "Kayla what do you all think?"

My brain literally farted, was this supposed to be this hard to get across to a good-looking bloke?

I coughed "Ahem….um…uh….."

He looked really annoyed "I'm going crazy here, you mind?"

I laughed my nervous lough which makes me sound like a dolphin and Al looked afraid "You must be drunk or something"

I covered my mouth and shook my head, when I almost fell off the house he caught me "Steady Steady!"

I looked at him, his face was just a few inches away and I said "Okay so this is rather like a movie scene, us on top of the roof, you and I so close and me just realizing a serious plot twist? I can either pull away and we can act awkward or I can kiss you and I'm saying all this aloud, I'm a little crazy right now I want to tell you that I like you, choose you, pick you, want to be with you or something that remotely sounds like I have feelings for you but….."

Well, so uhm right you can guess why I trailed off….No? Yeah well he kissed me, shut me up or whatever.

All was right with the world or at least for a few moments it was.

When we both separated like we'd just almost drowned Al looked at me "Sorry I kissed you"

I laughed awkwardly "Well it saved me a lot of trouble so thanks"

He smiled "Now what?"

I told him "We tell James, and we explain the situation, this isn't done yet and I think I should go save my brother from this seer?"

He looked at me "Seer?"

I nodded "I'll explain everything to you now and you have to take me there"  
He nodded seriously.

One task done plenty more to go.

* * *

**AN: First of all a big sorry to those who wanted her to end up with James. My idea was to pair Al and Kayla together from the beginning, I just added James into the mix. Personally, I would have James but Kayla chose Al blame her. I'm just telling her story, but it's her story.**

**So if you want to scold me review so you can get it out of your system. If you liked it all the more reason to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**EXPLOSIVE CONVERSATIONS**

If I had to make a list of all the things that I had to do now that I had told Al how I felt I would probably never reach the end of it.

When I told Al the entire story he looked at me "What about James?"

I didn't answer "This is where my cowardice finally steps in, telling you wasn't easy telling James will be like a natural calamity, can you imagine?"

Al stood up "We might as well get your brother and find a way to reverse the spell as soon as we can"

I hurried to get to my feet "Al, can we reverse the spell well after we tell James? Please?"  
Al looked at me "Don't you want to go home?"

I laughed "Technically I'm not supposed to see my parents for a month and a half"

Al shook his head "Well then alright"

We apparated to Amelia's house, when we were standing on the driveway behind us was the familiar lime green car I asked Al "Couldn't you have apparated us straight into the living room like you do while getting to Grimmauld Place?"

He looked at me slipping his hand out of mine "Yeah but there are wards coming here I'm an outsider, call it a wizard security system if you wiil"

I nodded understanding and we both walked up and rang the bell.

Amelia opened the door and behind her my brother looked at me then at Al. He pushed past Amelia and said to me "You've decided to date him? Are you mental?"  
I started to wonder if my brother had a split personality, I punched his shoulder "No I'm not, I like him"

He raked his hands through his blonde hair "You'll never be able to like anyone else ever? So if your relationship doesn't work out you will have to die alone"

I took a shaky breath "You're being really encouraging right now"

He didn't laugh "You cannot take the punishment for his stupidity, this is totally not done"  
I just stared at my brother and then he moved past me and took Al by his collar, Al didn't even protest "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE FAULT YOU HEAR ME?! REVERSE THE SPELL! NOW!"

Al just held my brother's gaze letting him shake him like a stuffed doll.

I pushed my brother away "Kian just stop! You know there's no other way"

He glared at me and pointed at Al rudely "You're going to suffer for this dim wit?! Are you kidding me? So you actually want to go with this? And I'm just supposed to let your life fall apart"

I put my hands on his shoulders "I am really touched by you trying to look out for me but seriously Kian snap out of it, this is really out of character even for you, look I like Al, if the spell summoned me and not someone else clearly we're well matched. But I'm not afraid. If it weren't for Al I'd probably die alone anyway. My only concern right now is hurting James, I don't want to hurt him. I need you to support me"

Al said finally "I really didn't know what the spell meant"

Kian who'd just calmed down said giving a sarcastic laugh "Someone clap for this idiot, why would you mess with a spell you don't know the meaning of?"  
Al looked ashamed "Scorpius dared me" That made me want to hit Al, this wasn't going to help my brother's temper but honestly I was going to whoop Scorp to Mars and back when I caught hold of him.

Kian gaped "I thought you were slightly balanced but you're off your rocker! A dare?! F*** Can I punch him?"

I flinched "Kian you've made mistakes too, I've always covered for you so I know exactly what your track record is. You lay one finger on Al and I'll blow your cover big time, not only will Mum whoop your arse for taking up those dares with Derek but I think Dad will have something to say too, if I remember correctly you broke the law once right? Or was it twice? Or thrice? Yeah I think it was thrice so just shut your mouth why don't you?"  
My big brother paled considerably and was deflated visibly, he didn't say anything but gave Al a withering look, and then told me "I can't believe you'd threaten me when I'm trying to protect you"

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose "Thank you but I can look out for myself"  
Amelia stepped in "If you all can calm down, this fiasco isn't done yet"

Both me and Kian groaned simultaneously "What now?"

Amelia smiled "If you're both sure this bond can last, why don't you reverse the spell?"

Al looked at me for confirmation and I nodded "I want to first tell James and then solve the matter, he's my first priority, what happens once the spell is reversed though?"

She said "You can go home, you'll be with Al by your choice you're not bound to him by the spell, but you can reverse the spell only if you're truly in love with him, or else it won't work"

Kian cursed "Damn"

I told her "We'll discuss it, we need some time"

She smiled intelligently "You know where I am, and you only have a week left. If you're sure then is there anything else I can help you with?"

I asked "How much do we have to pay you for the visit?"

She patted my cheek affectionately "You are adorable, for you and Kian consultation is free, it always was. Oh and Kian?"

He looked up "Yes Amelia?"

She said "I think Grams has seen your bedroom and that you haven't started your homework, you might want to think a little about your excuses before you return"

Kian slapped a hand over his face looking truly pitiful "I might as well dig my grave now"

She said laughing "I can get you a great shady spot in the yard"

I snorted, Kian whacked the back of my head "You're dead too"

I immediately stopped laughing.

Amelia waved us off as we got into the car, I sat staring out of the window as the radio blared the accursed loud music which both Al and Kian enjoyed unfortunately.

Al asked "Why are there so many tissues on the floor?"

Kian and I exchanged a look, I smiled out the window "It's an interesting story"

Kian told Al over his shoulder "Moral of the story is your girlfriend is a psycho"

I felt an odd feeling when he called me Al's girlfriend, it was new and unfamiliar, I looked at Kian's phone there had been three calls from May, I looked at Kian "Have you been in touch with May you have three missed calls?"

Kian gave me a confused look "She calls once in a while, but…three are you sure?"

I nodded and called her, she picked the phone up on the first ring "Kian honestly why aren't you answering? This is an emergency, I don't know how to call Kayla, but one of her friends from Derek's party is at my house asking me information about Kayla, what the hell am I supposed to tell him? I'm stalling but he refuses to leave, I've never been this eager to get a hot bloke out of my house"

My stomach fell fifty feet I said "May it's me Kayla…."

She stopped talking then asked frantically "Oh my god! You can go back home?!"

I ignored her "No, we're coming to your house, just um keep James occupied"

When I put the phone down both Kian and Al had horrified expressions "Why is he there?"

I wiped the sweat on my forehead "He's trying to find out more about me it seems, we have to go to May's house"

Kian pulled into another street "This keeps getting more and more insane by the minute"

I looked at Al for some comfort but he looked nervous too then he nodded "Insane sounds about right"

He gave me a faltering smile and I just felt like shit.

When we stopped in front of May's house, I didn't have the guts to get out of the car.

Kian and Al stood by my door, Kian looked like he might pull his hair out "Really…..now's the time you choose to be a coward…..oh come on…..couldn't you hold back for another hour?"

I glared at him and would have retorted but Al said "Hey, it's just James, and he'll be angry at me more than he will be at you for sure"

He was right "But….I don't want to hurt him"

Kian rolled his eyes, his insensitivity was getting to me "You don't have a choice you'll hurt him either way so get up and take the less hurtful option"

Al glared at him "If you can't make her feel better then shut up, you're just making her feel like a cornered animal. Look Kayla, he needs to know and trust me he'll get angry but he'll understand so please come out of the car so we can do this together"

I hesitated but got out "But if he gets angry one of you has to be my shield"

Kian told me "I'm not risking my pretty face to save your case that's where I draw the line"

I told him spitefully "You're the best brother in the world"

He glared "You're not a better sister than I am a brother"

Al sighed "Just shut up both of you"

I yelled "He started it!"

Al looked at me reprimanding "Just shut up I mean it"

I shut up and Kian stuck his tongue out at me from behind Al, honestly he couldn't get more childish.

May came to the door looking relieved but when she saw Al she looked at me "What is going on Kay?"

I sighed "Look I didn't want to bring you into this but we have to talk to James, where is he?"

She answered uncertain looking to Kian for some clue as to what was going on but Kian shrugged "In the hall, luckily Aunty is out, come in"

We followed her inside, when we arrived in the hall James looked up and was shocked.

He looked at me "I was just….why are they with you?"

Kian stepped forward "Look mate, there's something you should know, your brother…he um did a spell that brought your sister here right?"

James nodded listening intently.

I felt as though I might faint as Kian helped me by taking on the task of telling James the truth.

Before he told James about what I had decided to do, James lunged at Al and they both crashed into the chest of drawers behind us. It happened so fast I almost missed it if I didn't hear the crash.

I gasped eyes as big as saucers watching James punch Al, but Al retaliated which was even more of a shock he threw the next punch. Kian moved to separate them.

May was standing her hands over her mouth, Kian pulled James by his waist off Al and Al stood up slowly his nose bleeding James's lip was cut too, he yelled "How could you have done that! Why did you do that! You're not giving her a frikking choice save for being with you! You disgust me!"

Al had an outrageous look in his eyes "I admit it's my fault, but I didn't mean for it to happen I didn't even know what the spell was I told you that, I told you the whole episode right after I'd done the spell and yet your first reaction is to pummel me! Hit me! That's okay but you can't forget that I told you the truth, I told you 'James, I don't know what that spell meant, I don't know why she came here, what the reason for this is, I don't and if it's anything really horrible then you should know it was never intended to happen or planned' and what did you say 'It's okay, you made a mistake whatever it is I'll support you, I'll help you but this is your fault and you have to face up to that' I am facing up to it! I accept and I'm willing to pay the price!"

James was breathing heavily "I don't care, I am never forgiving you, if I knew this is what you did I'd never have let you off the hook"

Al laughed mockingly "I know because you like her too"

James tried to lunge and Kian grunted in the effort to hold him back.

I didn't have the guts to step in, I didn't have the courage to say anything, I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt James more.

May put a heavy hand on my shoulder "Kay please stop them both, they'll kill each other"  
I looked at the ceiling desperately and then said in a small voice "James I am sorry"

He stopped fighting Kian and looked at me hopefully suddenly limp "I- um-I like Al, I choose him"

I shut my eyes the tears spilling of their own accord, James laughed and it struck my heart "It's because of the spell right, it's because you don't have a choice and you must?"

My shoulders shook vigorously and I covered my face "N-No" I choked out "I like him, there is really nothing else"

May was rubbing circles on my back and I heard Kian let James go, he came forward and hugged me.

I buried my face in his chest as he held me "If it weren't for Al's stupidity you'd like me more"

His hope scared me, his belief terrified me.

I pulled away "Stop James, don't, Al and I….I don't know"

James said taking my face in his hands and saying earnestly "We'll find his perfect match and then break the spell, okay? We'll do it"

I pulled his hands off my face his disappointment making me feel worse "No James that is impossible, I don't know but I don't want to do it, I don't _want_ to find Al his perfect match. Al and I have a connection I don't have with you, why? Because he gets it, he gets me, you don't. You like the idea of me but you don't like me"

He said shoulders slumping "You're right I don't like you…I love you…and I don't believe it, not for a minute, you will see. I don't care about spells I love you and a stupid spell can't stop what we have"

I looked at him gaping "Are you out of your mind? You know me for a couple of days and decide you love me? It doesn't work like that! I'm not talking about the stupid spell I'm talking about how I like Al, a lot! I can tell him anything you know? Anything and I don't have to feel like I'm going mad with him or as if something might go wrong"

James looked at me "You loved that feeling don't lie"

I closed my eyes "Okay I did but it's not me James, I can't do that all the time. Being with you is like a no contract deal, and you know what that means, there's no guarantee, the way you live your life is more suited to…."

He laughed "All these problems are easily solved"

I stomped my foot and clenched my fists "Okay James, let's see, what about life pisses you off so much that you hide it always from everyone? Why do you fly the car when you're down, why do you prefer flying to staying on solid ground? What are your problems James and why is your humor a wall behind which all the problems lie why? Are you willing to let me in?"

His face turned serious like he was caught "I…I…..I….."

I nodded "That's what I thought, you want to know my dark secrets and things then there needs to be a guarantee, I'm sorry. Al has given me huge pieces of himself in return for what I give him. The night when we took a walk you avoided any questions about your past, your passions, your family. What are you playing at? Al told me everything and so I could tell him things as well"

James looked shocked I sighed and stopped "I can't like you James, I can't like a person I don't know at all"

He looked at me and I could see how hurt he was "I just wanted to be sure that you wouldn't scare off after hearing about me and my life or that it's all you'll be interested in"

I smiled sadly "You didn't even give me a chance but you asked for all the chances I could give you but the one part of me I can't give you is my relationship with my Grandpa because that isn't anybody's but mine to give or explain in return for trust, you didn't trust me clearly how can I trust you?"  
He looked at me "Don't say that, you make it sound like I was a horrible person"

I shook my head "No you can never be horrible, that spot is reserved for my brother but try and understand, please?"

He asked "Will you ever like me back?"

I looked at him "I think I always did but in a way neither you nor I can understand. It was the kind of like that has no guarantee, no limits, no boundaries but no depth either the kind of like where we don't know what the other person is but know exactly how to help the other person escape"

He smiled "Stick in the mud as usual"

I laughed and hit his chest "You can't make me laugh after that emotional speech"

He laughed but I saw tears in his eyes and I stated "I hurt you….a lot"  
He closed his eyes "No, I just….need some time…uh to sort out my head"

He patted my head and turned to leave as he passed Al he just squeezed his shoulder and was gone.

The silence after that was explosive.

All of us didn't move for a couple of minutes, Kian asked "Is this some weird game of statue?"

Al let out a breath and I looked up to meet his gaze, his nose bleed had stopped and the blood was drying he asked from across the room "What now?"  
I went over to the sofa and sat down feeling weak "I want to punch you myself Al. Actually if I see Scorpius I might just lose my head. But I can't help but feel like I should go after James"

Al said "Then go after him"

I snapped my head up "But…."

Al sighed "Look, he's my brother at the end of the day, he might just end up doing something stupid on his own. He won't want to see me now, but if you go he'll probably come around"

I stood up but Kian stopped me "Don't go, it'll be like rubbing salt in his wound, just let the things die down for a bit"

May nodded "Kian's right, Al can I get you a wet towel, I can call you Al right?"

He nodded and said "Thanks"

She left the room. I leaned back into the sofa "I feel I'm going to die, like this is it my purpose on this Earth is fulfilled and I can go"

Kian said "I need to use the bathroom, I've been holding it in for a while now"

I groaned "Kian you are such a….."

He looked bored "I know I know"

When he left Al sat down beside me and said nothing until I sighed again "You really like me right? You're not just…"

I looked at Al who was studying his hands "Honestly I don't know what I've done, but one thing is for sure I'm not going to search for another girl for you"

He asked "Why not?"

I shook my head "It's too difficult and I'll be forever annoyed plus there isn't anyone on this Earth like me"

He smiled a shadow of a smile and then said "But you'd be with James, living the high life, I'm kind of a boring person in comparison"

I grinned in spite of myself "Hi I'm Kayla Francis the one with a lack of a social life, pleased to meet you"

He laughed and I said "I have had my share of interesting. If you're offering me boring you've already sold your idea I'd kill for some boring now"

Without warning he intertwined our hands and then looked at me for approval I nodded in surprise then said quietly, I don't know why I was saying it like it was a secret "Besides knowing your family nothing is ever going to be boring"

He nodded smiling and then we both looked at each other and said at the same time "We have to find James"

We sighed looking down at our hands and then I said "At least we're in sync"

May entered and coughed embarrassed "Uhm…the towel?"

Al looked at her and didn't release my hand even when I tried to pull free of his grasp. He took the towel and began dabbing at his nose.

May asked "So you both have plan now?"

I looked at Al then said "Find James"

May raised her eyebrows "Yeah that seems like a really well thought out plan"

I shrugged "We plan to roll with the punches"

She nodded sarcastically "Yeah, best of luck with that".

Al had an idea as to where to find James. Trusting him we left Kian and May and I let Al apparate us to the Quidditch pitch.

We saw James was flying all alone, I looked at Al and he nodded encouragingly he called to the sky "James!"

James turned to us contemplating then came down, we sat in the middle of the pitch and James looked at both of us "Look don't worry about me, I-I'll be fine"

Al said "That's not the point, we don't want to hurt you James, I'm sorry you have no idea how sorry I am"

James smiled at Al "You won"

Al's face fell and I said "This was never a competition and Al didn't win anything and you didn't lose. James don't you see? My feelings for you haven't changed, I know we can never be the same again and I'm sure it will be more hurtful for you but you can't cut off all relationship with Al, it's not going to be easy but please try to at least get along"

Al added "James I can't…..keep competing with you, it's not healthy"

James smiled "Maybe it's because we're so much like the other we even like the same girl"

I asked "Have you two fought before?"  
Al looked at me opening his mouth and I waited for an answer but for the first time James answered me "Yes, when Al was dating his previous girlfriend she was playing him only because she wanted to get with me. I didn't like her back but she thought she could substitute me with Al. When Al figured it out he was angry and we both fought, she fed him lies in her anger that she and I well we….you know but that was never the case. It's the reason why Al got angry that night when I kissed you. It's also one of the reasons I didn't trust you because I thought you might settle for either one of us if the other didn't choose you. I didn't want you to know enough about me to hurt me, it's also the reason why I wanted to know more about you. Maybe that's the reason why you liked Al. I was trying to protect both of us but in the process I just gave you the idea that I was playing you"

The revelation stunned Al as much as it did me.

If I wasn't feeling guilty before I was now, definitely.

I had been so judgemental; I couldn't imagine how much I must have hurt James.

All three of us were silent for a moment then James said "Now you know"

I looked at Al and he said to James "I…." Instead of saying anything he hugged his brother.

James smiled "Oh god what's wrong with you don't tell me you're going to cry on me?"

Al laughed "You wish, why didn't you tell me you idiot?"

James sighed "When do I ever tell anyone anything?"  
Al pulled away "If you had….."

James asked cutting him off "If I had, you'd have stopped liking her? You'd have let me have her and live with a broken heart you'd have somehow broken the spell?"

Al looked shamefully to the grass "We could have done something"

James laughed "Stop being daft, we couldn't have shared her she's not a piece of cake, she likes you not me there is nothing we could have done"

I told James "You know right now I feel like a b****"

He looked surprised "Bad words, listen to me, you told me the truth and I'd have it no other way. Hopefully one day you'll tell me about your Grandpa. Moving on is not easy, I've heard but there's a first time for everything"  
I laughed and so did Al "I'll buy you loads of chocolate"

James sighed "Moving on already sounds like a lot of fun"

I smiled "I'm sorry James, I'm really sorry"

James kissed my cheek "Hurt my baby brother and I'll have to kill you"

He said so sweetly it was comical, Al laughed "Thanks, I'm sure her brother will threaten me at least I have back up"

James ruffled Al's hair "Always, and you're mine"  
So we sat there, feeling like we'd all happily jumped into a tub of muck together, but as long we understood each other even muck could be fun.

There was still quite a bit to be done on that rotten list but if the James storm had passed everything was cakewalk in comparison.

Shitty luck, lock, load and pull the bloody trigger let's get on with it already.

* * *

**AN: Well, I like this chapter, James is a darling, I love him officially. **

**Review, at least try to. Don't be lazy.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**COMING HOME**

Coming back home was an uninteresting episode. It was calm of course this should have been suspicious but at that I was going to take any peace I could get and I wasn't going to be picky about it.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, it seemed like my dear brother had already explained what had gone down between us all.

When Roxanne saw us and pointed like a little kid who sees a helicopter in the sky goes "Helicopter!" I knew for sure he'd opened his unlucky mouth.

She didn't scream helicopter but she might as well have "LOVE TRIANGLE!"

The windows might have been bound by magic not to break especially with the decibels this family could reach. But my eardrums burst, unfortunately.

James covered his ears with his hands and Al covering one ear threw his sneaker in Roxanne's face. He'd been removing them when she screamed.

Roxanne shut up when she tasted the sole of her cousin's shoe, but the way she swelled I was sure she was a bullfrog in her last life.

When she might have screamed as she fully intended to James drew his wand and silenced her with it.

The shock and anger on her face was unmistakable.

She picked up the fallen shoe and threw it at James which he caught like it was another quaffle without skipping a beat.

Roxanne stormed off looking pissed I turned to the boys "Do you have to aggravate each other?"

Al looked at me taking his shoe from James "It's the first rule of being someone's cousin"

I said under my breath "I think my cousins missed the orientation, thank god"

We walked around the house like we were anticipating an attack.

When I saw my brother he looked hesitant "Um you might like to know, they are all going to ambush you three…..It's not my fault these people don't have the TV to get their entertainment from!"

I glared at him "What is your problem? Why can't you just shut your trap like you should be doing?!"  
He blushed "I was trying…."

I smiled a sarcastic "To make this just a little more crappier for me? Well congratulations, you've done it!"  
"Kayla! You sneak!"

I slumped and groaned when I heard Rose, I didn't turn around. James hid himself in the fridge, no he literally stuck his head in the fridge like an ostrich hiding in the Earth.

Al was massaging his temples next to me.

I turned slowly to face Rose "I bet you got the blow by blow account of what went down?"

She leaped forward and hugged me in a second she was crying into my shirt and wiping her snot on my sleeve.

When she blew another raspberry James had escaped from the kitchen, Al was trying to make a grand escape too but he made the mistake of looking at me I glared patting Rose's back with a little more force and he looked at me pleadingly, I grit my teeth and he stayed shuffling his feet watching us.

Rose looked up "That was the best …..loove story ever!"

She hugged me hard and I looked up at the ceiling "Rose it's okay we're alive, all of us are alive"  
She pulled away finally drawing her hand over her nose to get rid of all the snot "It's just….it gets me…..extremely…Kian thank you!"

Kian looked at us wildly as she hugged him, his eyes spelled 'Save me?'

I just smiled and joined Al. Kian held her as she partook in her second round of weeping.

Scorpius walked in calling "Rose? Rose! Rose?! Ro-what in the name of Dumbledore's…Get off her!"

Al jumped to keep him from killing my brother who pushed Rose off him none too nicely.

I put out an arm to steady Rose and Scorpius glared at my brother, she looked at Scorpius "I was trying to show him my gratitude for telling us what happened"

She slowly stopped crying and Al let Scorp go, he looked at Rose then sighed "Come on let's take you to your room, no more romance for you"

As they left I looked at Al "Has she been checked?"  
He told me "If she did we would all have to be as well"

I nodded "Sounds about right to me"  
He looked at my brother "Exactly how much have you told them?"  
Kian was thinking, it was a rare sight "Um…..everything?"  
Al's eyes practically popped out of his sockets, he grabbed my brother's collar looking down at him "Are you insane?! My family is not a normal family!"

"Albie! Albie! Jamie dear! Kayla! Where are you all? I'm going to find out anyway and I'm going to wheedle it all out of you? Hugo'll help me, won't you?"

Hugo's voice reached us "Uhhh I rather not actually"

Al and I looked at each other horrified, we had to hide pronto, lucky James had gotten away.

We both were scrambling around the kitchen like a pair of headless chickens. Accidentally I banged against what I thought was a wall and suddenly smashed through the wall paper and fell straight into a chute losing my balance. Al seeing me fall came after me.

I heard Kian whisper-yell "How am I supposed to explain the missing part of the wall?!"

Neither of us really could help him with his predicament.

Al fell right on top of me on the dusty ground pushing the breath out of my lungs.

He apologized moving off me "Sorry"

I groaned "Huh, my lungs have deflated….I think"

Wheezing I stood up hitting my head against a low roof I swore "Ow, frikking shit!"

I kneeled and felt for Al in the darkness, as I waved my hands blindly I slapped his face he let out an "Ah!"

I apologized giggling for some god-forsaken reason "Sorry, I was trying to find you"

He told me "You could have asked me where I am"

I sighed "I can't see anything"

He said "Easily solved" There was rustling sound and then his wand lit up in a moon-like glow lighting up his face and probably mine I made out in the light that were in a spacious tipped over cardboard box except it was made out of metal.

Al sniffed at the air "Judging from the putrid smell I'm guessing this was an old garbage chute"  
When he mentioned it I sniffed to "Ugh you're right, why is it covered up though?"

Al shrugged looking around our metal box "Maybe somebody thought to you know shut it up while remodeling or something? See this thing behind us it has a handle, someone fitted it here to prevent the possible stink of the rotting vegetable peels, I bet it was used for wet waste"

I noticed the handle for the first time "You're pretty observant"

He smiled "Yeah I guess"  
I let out a breath leaning against the wall and I heard the vague voice of my brother's "Don't come in here, I'm uh making a surprise dinner for everyone!" He was probably keeping Lily and Hugo out of the kitchen.

I sighed "I have no idea how we're related, same uterus or not"  
Al laughed "At least they'll leave us alone for a while"

I shook my head "No, no, that hope died the minute we stepped up the front steps, no, they'll break down the door to the kitchen but they will never leave us alone"  
He smiled "You've learnt fast"

I sighed and flapped my hand in front of my face "It's bloody hot in here"

He nodded "It is, I can apparate us out if you like?"  
I slapped a hand to my forehead "I forgot you could do that"

He held his hand out and I took it, mine being sweaty and clammy before he did apparate us he kissed me really quickly, it was like a breeze almost, I was so blown I looked at him "What was that?"

He coughed embarrassed "Just um….because I can…..and because this is the last time we're going to be able to kiss without my family finding out and annoying us, trust me I live with them I know"

I blushed a deep read and thanked my lucky stars that it was dark, because I was sure I didn't look too kissable at the moment.

But there was an outrageously unabashed courage in the pit of my stomach that forced words out my mouth, words I'd never ever said or intended to say in my life "Then you should at least make it last, for memory's sake"

I could have sworn my heart would have suicided if it could at that very second, he looked at me as if he suddenly realized the person sitting next to him wasn't him but the ghost of Queen Elizabeth or something.

When he didn't do anything, I felt quite rejected I'd hit a huge milestone with my courage and here he was being totally expressionless.

That shameless courage took over me and I found myself doing what he should have done, kissing him.

My mind turned up blank when my lips met his.

He was as still as a statue and when I might have pulled away from total rejection he gripped my shoulders responding with enthusiasm.

I was kissing a wizard in a garbage chute, who would have thought?  
I didn't know how many years passed with us in there, or they might have been seconds I don't know but the fact that it felt like years was enough to make me feel more than alive.

The only reason we broke apart was because my stupid brother yelled to us "You two okay? You can come out now!"

Al and I separated in a daze just staring at each other asking the same question in our minds "What the hell just happened?"

Al ran a hand through his hair and picked up the wand he'd discarded by the side successfully putting out the light, I felt his breath on my face "Um you should um give me your hand so I can apparate us out?"

I nodded then realized he couldn't see me "Um okay"

I felt his hand find mine clumsily and the fingers intertwined of their own accord.

We sat apart and then I yelled to my brother "We're coming out!"

We landed on the smooth kitchen floor and I just sat and blushed to the roots of my hair, Al stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and pulled myself up.

This time he let my hand go. Kian asked us "What do we do about that?"

He pointed to the gaping hole in the wallpaper.

Al told us "That's easily fixed, see?"  
He flicked his wand simply and it was fixed, Kian said wishfully "I want to one"

Al smiled "You need to know how to use one"

I asked changing the topic before my brother tried to get Al to teach him how to do magic the last thing I needed was a wizard brother with an addled brain "So the coast is clear?"

Kian nodded "Yeah, so just make it to your rooms without being seen"

Al told me "We can apparate to mine?"

My hand found his as an answer, he apparated us and in his room I breathed a sigh of relief "We're acting like we're on the run from the police or something, like we got caught selling drugs"

Al grinned at me loopily "Love is a kind of drug"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah but weren't selling it"

He just smiled "Using drugs is just as bad as selling them"  
I threw my hands "Why argue with you?"

I sat on his bed bouncing slightly "I am famished"

Al held a finger up to me to wait then he went to his cupboard and pulled out an old box, it looked so old I was curious what was inside it I asked "Family heirloom?"

Al shook his head "The box was lying in the attic when I was eight and I just picked it up, actually it's a secret, sometimes I like to hide from my family and so I stash food in it, want some?"

I asked uncertain "Uh how old is the food exactly"  
He sat down next to me "I keep replenishing it, these are packaged foods, so just candy, chocolate and that sort of thing, you can check the expiry date if you don't trust me"

He opened the box metal clanking against metal and I looked inside and smiled "This is brilliant, may I?"

He nodded "You said you were hungry didn't you?"

I took a bar of chocolate, I looked at the packaging "Honeydukes? I've never heard of this brand"  
He smiled proudly "It's a wizarding brand and it's better than anything you'll ever taste or have ever tasted"

I challenged "Better than Willy Wonka's?"

He didn't look impressed "The difference is that this exists and that doesn't"

I asked tearing the wrapper "A bit rich coming from a _wizard_ don't you think?"

I laughed when he looked stumped.

I bit into the chocolate and was pleasantly surprised that he was right.

As I turned to compliment the chocolate there was a knock on the door, "Al are you in there, It's me Scorp, open up"

Al sighed and got off the bed as I hid the chocolate and dumped the box underneath his pillow.

When Scorpius entered the room he looked surprised to see me there and then he blushed "Oh I forgot you two are now…."

I looked at him then walked up remembering that I had some talking to do with the fellow "So Scorp, how's everything going?"

He looked at me suspiciously "Good"

"Good, Rose alright?"  
"Better than ever"

"Hmmm, so... no Al he's dead you can't save him"

"W-what did I do?"

"Oh I'll tell you, don't worry"

"….."

"So you dared Al to read that spell? Did you"

Scorpius looked afraid "Um…I….I"

I laughed sarcastically "Take your time, but guess what Scorp you came this close….this close to making me want to kill Al"

Scorpius tried to save his case "Come on….he did the spell I didn't"

I glared "Why would you dare him to do a spell you don't know in the first place!?"

Scorpius stuttered "He didn't have to do it…..I was….joking! Yeah I was joking"

This got Al's attention, before I could say something "You don't joke about spell books especially old ones! We learn that when we are born"

Scorpius told Al "Look you accepted"

"And you didn't stop me when I accepted"

"So this is my fault?"'

I butt in "No, it's both of yours fault and as a punishment you're both going to explain this entire fiasco to my Grams. You've escaped a lot of shit in this process Scorp but this is it, you're going to do it and this time neither Kian nor I are going to help you both do it. Write up a script about how you're going to do this I don't care"

I was about to dramatically storm out of the room but Al stopped "Come on do _I_ have to too?"

I crossed my arms "Yes, you did the spell"

He smiled sweetly and whispered so Scorp couldn't hear "If I didn't do the spell imagine, we might never have gotten together"

I blushed, my eyes flitting to a confused Scorpius I looked up at Al staring down at me innocently "Still….it's not fair to Scorp"

"Excuse me! I forget who started this, Scorpius did, yes I did it but I didn't know better but he did, he was the one who found the spell book and then chose the spell"

I closed my eyes "Okay but at least help him, I'd never send him in front of Grams alone without any experience. So help him"

Scorpius looked relieved at this conclusion, Al looked like a petulant child "Damn it Kay! Not fair!"

I froze on my way out, I looked at him "What did you call me?"

Al looked at me sill looking sulky "What are you talking about?"  
I walked up to him "You called me Kay….I never told you could"

He looked confused and I just smiled "You won't get it, it's fine"  
I leaned up on to the tips of my toes using his shoulders to pull myself up and kissed him on the cheek, then I left the room in a happy daze.

When I came face to face with an evil-looking Lily Potter, grinning dangerously I screamed.

To be continued….

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? I know it's a late as well as a short chapter but it's full of fluff. In some places I was going to choke on all that cheese. **

**So review please! Please come on please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A THING OF FAIRY TALES**

The grin on Lily's face made me almost wet myself.

I stumbled backwards and she laughed that raspy witch's laugh "Kayla, Kayla, Kayla, finally I found you"

I bumped back into Al's chest, he caught me "What's going on?"

I lifted a shaky finger and pointed at his sister, I had no idea how scared he was but by the laugh he let out I knew I did the right thing letting him help Scorpius speak to Grams.

I turned and glared at him, he sobered up.

Lily grabbed my arm and began dragging me to her room "Come on Kayla, we're going to have a steamy discussion, Dominique and Molly came down for the purpose, they are in my room, waiting"

My heart fell I dug my feet into the floorboards "No! Lily let me go! Please!"

Before I could free myself I was pulled into her room and the door shut.

I looked around the room almost shivering, all of them were there, even Lucy.

I hung my head, might as well answer their questions.

Dominique asked "Kayla did you plan for this to happen?"

I shook my head then Molly asked "Are you alright you look weather beaten?"  
I looked up at her, she looked gentle and sympathetic I said "Just tired and scared of…you"

Molly looked at the girls "You're scaring her with your craziness, she's been nothing but nice to us all about this fiasco so if you all can do her any favor it would be to just leave her alone"

Roxanne whined "But it's legendary!"

Lucy looked up from the novel "That's why I read, everything pales in comparison"

Rose sniffed "But it's still romantic"

Dominique lay down on the bed "I just wanted to know from her how to get Lysander to like me"

She stuffed her face in the pillow.

I rolled my eyes, if Lysander had ever seen Dominique you know just one glance he'd have fallen flat on his face for her, what the hell was she worried about?  
Lily looked at me "I just don't understand how both of them fell for you, Al might have because of the spell but what about James?"

I asked blushing "Shouldn't you be asking them why they liked me, how…how would I know?"  
Lily groaned "She's right, do I really scare you that much?"  
I laughed nervously "That's a trick question right?"

Her face fell as all the others tried to hide their snorts. She huffed "I'll have you know I'm very gentle….."

"And rabbits are mean, it must be opposite day" Roxanne said helpfully.

Lily glared viciously and then smacked Roxy's shoulder, Roxy wouldn't stay quiet she retaliated.

As a cat fight broke out, I stood by rubbing my forehead tiredly as the girls joined to separate the two of them.

I sat down on the carpet watching with my hands under my chin.

When things finally quietened down I asked "Finished? Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go"

Dominique whined "Don't go, we're sorry"

I smiled "No it's not because of you, it's just that it's been a long day and I'm not used to exerting myself so much"

I left the room and leaned against the wall exhausted, I was too hungry, the spell still had to be reversed, I had to talk to James, explain to Grams and…..just too many things to do and too little energy.

I slid down sitting against the wall, I heard the muffled noises of the girls inside the room.

James came padding down the corridor and saw me "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him "I feel tired"

He crouched down next to me "Yeah you had quite the day, why don't you go lie down in Rose's room for now?"

I asked nodding "Where's Al?"

He smiled "Scorp and Al have gone to meet your Grams"

I asked horrified "Now?"

He nodded "Yeah, is there a problem?"

I groaned "Never before dinner, she is touchiest before dinner"  
He asked "It can't be that bad right?"

I locked my eyes on his "Oh it can be worse, James you have to apparate me there"  
James grinned childishly "James and Kayla to the rescue"  
I stood up as he did too "Wait wait Kian? Where's Kian?"

James scratched the back of his head "He went with them"

I sighed "Well then let's go"

I put my hand out but James said "Um I just remembered you haven't reversed the spell, which means you can't really help them"

I closed my eyes trying to stay calm "I'm losing it, there's so much to do, it's so confusing, so much explaining"

James put a hand on my shoulder "Hey, calm down, it's just a spell, relax. You go over to that seer lady with Al and you can get it reversed okay? And don't mind the family they're always like this"

He steered me towards the staircase "How about I make you a sandwich? There's still time for dinner but a snack wouldn't hurt"

I sighed "I'd like that"

I sat at the dining table while James bustled around the kitchen making me a sandwich, Louis even joined and tried to cheer me up, he said "When this family gets frustrating I pretend I'm not part of it. Lucky for you you're not related to us so disconnecting should be easy"

I snorted "Thanks for the tip"

He leaned in and whispered "A word of advice, when you eat the sandwich don't tell him it's too spicy"  
I asked "Why?"

He shook his head leaning back "Personal experience"

He shuddered from the memory.

When James set the creation in front of me he grinned proudly.

I took a tentative bite and the chilli exploded in mouth, I tried to keep my face straight as I swallowed with great difficulty.

I smiled "Thanks James it's great"  
Louis looked at me raising his eyebrows then asked casually "How about a glass of water to down the sandwich?"

I nodded as he poured me a glass "Yes please"

He set it and I downed the entire glass.

James said "Um I have to write a letter to someone so I'm going to be in my room"  
I said "James wait, I uh want to talk to you"

He looked at me with a kind of intensity that rivaled Al's.

He stood waiting I looked at Louis who jumped up immediately "My cue to leave, continue"

We watched him leave and then James took his abandoned seat, I sighed "I don't know how you feel about the situation, but this looks scandalous doesn't it?"

James laughed "I thought you were going to tell me something grave…..my family is just loopy the situation is fine as it is"

"I must be hurting you aren't I?"

"You've got to stop asking me that, look just leave it alone and we'll all be fine. Don't fuss over me it's the one thing I can't take"

I nodded and was about to take a bite when he said "Sorry about the chilli, it just so happens that I like it spicy but I forget others can't handle it"

I put the sandwich down "Who told you it was too spicy?"

James laughed "Louis but don't tell him that I feel sorry for the torture"  
I told him obediently "I wouldn't dream of it"

Dinner was a noisy affair but I wasn't really able to eat much considering the three people missing from the table.

When Rose saw that Scorpius had disappeared she'd thrown up a tantrum and refused to calm down.

James asked me "Can we drug her?"  
I looked at him aghast, he looked at me innocently as Rose began howling "What she's been crying a lot lately!"

Louis blushed and told us eyes set on his mental cousin "You know maybe she's…..you know….going through…her womanly time….or some such"

James coughed "Yeah, Kayla you're a woman"

He said it like he had just found out I looked at him tiredly "Oh really? This revelation changes my entire life"  
He brushed the back of his head "Is she?...Is she going through….you know what?"

I rolled my eyes "First of all you can't be this awkward about this, second Rose has never offered me this piece of information about her. I might be a girl but I'm not a goddess"

He looked confused "But can't you tell?"

I looked at her "I've not lived with her long enough to tell the change so no"

Rose looked at me "You're sure he's alright?"  
I patted her on the shoulder "Definitive"

She sighed "I get worried you see?"

I nodded "I see"

James told her "Go sleep Rose, just go sleep, he'll be back in the morning"

She nodded "I think I'll do that"

When she was gone Louis followed wishing us goodnight. I began cleaning up because Dom and Molly had left claiming that the house wasn't their responsibility anymore much to Molly's protest and the others were not interested.

James began helping me and I didn't stop him "How come you're cleaning up?"

"Grams never let Kian and I go to bed until we helped her clean up, here I kind of let Molly, Dom and Rose to do the needful but since no one offered I thought I'd help out, that way I can wait for them too"

James asked curiously picking up the glasses "How bad can your grandmother be?"

I shrugged "She's not bad per say, she's just really sensitive and she doesn't warm up to strangers very well"

He nodded "It's alright, they'll manage plus your brother's there with them"

I sighed "Kian is not the diplomatic one so I'm not really comforted by the thought"

James smirked "I can understand but surely your grandmother will understand"

I cringed "She'll faint before she understands but whatever's done is done"

He nodded, I focused on cleaning to keep myself from thinking how she'd react.

When the three of them finally came back, James and I were sitting in the living room not talking just breathing into the silence lost in our own thoughts.

I jumped in my seat looking up at Al, Scorp and Kian.

Kian looked beaten, Scorpius looked like he'd just been through hell and back and Al just sighed dropping himself inot an armchair massaging his temples.

I asked Kian "hey, what happened?"

Kian looked from one boy to another "Not much, Grams lost it, makes me think she was pretending with us all these years"  
I paled "What did she say, how did she take it?"

Kian told me "Basically she yelled in these two idiots' faces which I'm not complaining about and then she accused us both for not being religious enough, she accepted the theory and the truth about Grandpa, teared up a little bit too but ultimately she just wants you safe at home. She warmed up to Al but almost ripped Scorpius to shreds. For the record I'm on probation and so are you although she doesn't honestly blame 'darling' Kayla for the mishap, partial woman"  
I looked at Scorp "Want to mess with spells again"

He looked at me and I could still see the fear in his eyes "I'll be damned"

Then he marched up the stairs without another word leaving James snorting behind him "Oh your girlfriend isn't too happy with you either"

He groaned "This day keeps getting better and better"

Al said "Technically it's night time"

We all laughed at his back as he resumed his walk up the staircase "You all can just go to hell for all I care"

Al looked at me "She's quite….um…how do I say it politely?"  
Kian dropped on to another armchair like a sack of potatoes "Go on don't be shy, mad? Mental? Scary? Terrifying? Mean? Nothing can surprise me and I am not going to disagree"

I looked at him with an accusatory eyebrow raise "She's our Grams?"

He looked at me "And she is all of those things, I love her but she is crazy"

Al looked at me "She's different, but she loves you and Kian"

I stood up "I'm spent so I am going to sleep, well at least this is out of the way"

Al asked standing up as well "So shall we go see Amelia tomorrow?"  
I nodded James yawned "Well I'm hitting the hay too"

Kian coughed "Where do I crash?"

James patted his shoulder "The attic's quite comfortable"

Al rolled his eyes "You can take Fred's holiday room mind you it might have a few…er surprises"

James snorted "sure surprises…..why not?"  
He whistled casually and went up the stairs, Kian looked at me "What did he mean?"  
I sighed "Just sleep and if you find anything unfamiliar don't touch it"

I paused then said "On second thought if you find anything familiar too don't touch it"

He looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

With that Al and I were left walking up the stairs together, I asked "So Grams likes you?"

He smiled with a hint of pride "Yeah…well…."

I shook my head "You're a grandmother's favorite, I wouldn't be too proud"

He grimaced "Don't say it like that"

I nodded happily "That's exactly how I want to say it"

He asked "So how was the family?"

I smiled "Mental as always, I ran out of steam at one point"  
He shrugged understandingly "Are you scared the spell might not reverse"

My stomach back-flipped "I hadn't really thought about it…until now"

He patted my cheek hesitantly "I suggest you don't, let's see what happens yeah?"

I nodded "I guess"

At his bedroom door we stopped and suddenly we were both nervous, he said "Soo have a good sleep"

I smiled tightly "Yeah you too, 'night"

He nodded and turned towards his door and I began walking slowly towards mine, how come we were suddenly awkward?

I shut my eyes tight and looked up at the ceiling as if saying 'Really? This is low even for you'

Then I glanced over my shoulder when I heard his doorknob click not expecting him to be watching me, I immediately smiled and he blinked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He blushed and looked at the door knob while he pulled the door open smiling back.

I waved like an idiot and he waved and we both looked at each other like we were in pain then he used the same hand to brush at his messy hair "We'll get better at this goodnight thing" he assured me.

I nodded licking my lips "It's just that I keep thinking about all those movies I've watched and books I've read, you know romance, I don't know if our relationship is supposed to be anything like that"

He shuddered "I rather it not, it puts a lot of pressure on me"

I smiled in spite of myself "Won't it?"

I leaned back against the opposite wall and he watched me curiously I sighed "I feel tired but for some reason I don't want to go to sleep, I'm just….."

He nodded shutting his own bedroom door "I feel like that after Quidditch practice, I know I am tired and I ought to be in bed but I don't get sleep until the wee hours of the morning"

I closed my eyes resting my head against the wall "What are we going to do Al? Don't you see how complicated our situation is and how the hell do I deal with the fact that you go to a boarding school where most of the girls look like your cousins?"

His eyes narrowed in amusement and he came over to stand next to me, crossing his legs and leaning a shoulder against the wall "Oh are you worried about that?"  
I blushed and whacked him "You'll be surprised that a normal girl who has never had a boyfriend much less a good-looking one does worry about these things. You know I never fell for good-looking boys mostly the brainy ones, the ones who I knew didn't put looks above themselves"  
He shook his head "Wait a second are you saying I'm not brainy?"

I rolled my eyes "Of course not, it's just that you're more good-looking than you're intelligent"  
His eyebrows rose and I slapped my forehead "Oh that's not what I…uh….crap"

He started laughing shaking his head "Not a very articulate Einstein, must be the truckload of hair weighing you down" He pulled a lock of my hair up and dropped it, I waspishly bat at his hand "Why do you keep mocking my hair? Do you love it that much?"

He blinked and said seriously "I hate it" I couldn't disagree there but then he said "But….it's a great way to get arise out of you so yeah maybe I do love it"

I crossed my arms "Anyway, so what am I supposed to do while you reject all those beauties, say I have a wizard boyfriend who isn't supposed to exist?"  
He grinned sexily and looked at the other wall "You can just say 'he goes to a boarding school' and you can also reject all those brainy boys who ask you out"

I looked at him "I know I'm irresistible but I don't have that many boys waiting in line to date me, ask Kian he'll tell you that I am a boring sister to have to protect because I am never in demand"

He looked happy "Well that's relieving"

I glared "It doesn't make my life any easier"  
"Kay it's fine, contrary to your view that I'm a ladies man I'm actually not that much in demand as you think"

I scoffed "I have eyes Al, well for the sake of argument, how many girlfriends have you had?"  
He sighed "Two including you, I'm pretty serious about my relationships"  
I didn't give up "Okay let me frame it better how many snogs?"

He blushed suddenly going mute and I nodded triumphantly but also feeling jealous "Yeah, okay, this is nice, now we might as well get this done with, how many shags?"

He pointed a finger at me "I'll have you know I'm a proud virgin, it's the reason why I have so many snogs and only two relationships"

That was definitely nice to hear "So did you want to sleep with your last girlfriend? Or did you think at the time that you might?"  
He looked very serious and looking tortured he nodded, that bombshell fell on me hard. I'd hoped he'd say no, so he really liked her.

How could I ever fit in? He spoke "It doesn't matter though because now I can't look at her without hating her"  
I nodded a huge lump in my throat, suddenly afraid and feeling too small and too insignificant I couldn't stand his good looks or his experience.

He looked at me "She doesn't even compare to you"

I said quietly "Don't say things to make me feel better, I had an idea that you might be far more experienced than me, I thought I'd be able to accept it and I can but you can't expect me to like it"

He sighed "I don't like it either, she was the biggest mistake of my life"

I asked "If the spell doesn't reverse then what do we make of it?"  
He breathed a deep breath and looked into my eyes "Then I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you"

My eyes widened, how could he say that?

I looked at him for a few seconds, completely frozen in shock as he leaned in and kissed me "I don't care Kay, either way you and I are going to be together preferably forever, a stupid spell can't decide that. I'm a wizard and even I don't take spells seriously, there's always a loophole. I don't plan on letting you go, good-looking or not, brainy or not, everything or nothing, I know this is as close I'm ever going to get to perfection, don't deny me this"  
He let his palm linger on my cheek a little longer before stepping away and going into his room leaving me there giddy as a school girl who'd just met her celebrity crush and swore to God she'd never wash the cheek he'd touched. I just jumped in the spot covering my squeals with my hands and imaginary balloons of joy bursting inside me.  
I never knew I was entitled to the feeling the flawless princesses in fairy tales felt, right then though in that dark corridor I was more than a princess I was Kayla Francis and all my flaws felt invisible.

* * *

**AN: So I'm a little late, but I felt this discussion between Al and Kay was pretty important for them to move forward.**

**But if you want to contest that, review, you can also review if you have something nice to say, either way I'll be glad.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**GOODBYE STICK IN THE MUD**

I was still giddy the next day, but that giddiness was mixed with considerable amount of jitters because if the spell didn't reverse then it meant something big but if it did reverse it still meant something big.

I fiddled with my Sheaffer in my pocket nervously.

Breakfast slid down my throat like slime and everyone trying to cheer me up just made it worse.

My brother, Al and James seemed to know to leave me alone and surprisingly even Rose was smart enough to pick up on my dread.

I hadn't felt like this, even before the height and weight day at school, that was solid dread I mean just thinking about it made me want to curl up into a shaking ball of fear.

Louis said laughing "You're both suck together it's hilarious!"

I looked at him and then said "Eat your breakfast"  
He told me "No I'm just thinking….."

"Louis thinking is not your forte, give up and eat" I said and he frowned "You're not very nice"

"Not nice would be doing what's on my mind right now, shoving those pancakes into your face before you say another word, telling you to shut up I think is super polite"

He looked aghast and Lily asked "I never thought you were the violent kind? What happened?"  
I pushed my chair back and pointed around the table "You all happened, Al, Kian, get your sorry arses up and let's go see Amelia, I give you two minutes to meet me at the door or so help me god….."

I trailed off and began walking, James called "Kayla?"  
I whipped around and snapped "Uh uh zip it, not another word from you lot"

Roxanne squeaked terrified by my transformation "Best of luck"

I sighed "Yeah, thanks, whatever"  
I was so pissed it was ridiculous, Lily was right I was not the violent kind.

Al and Kian didn't talk to me, we apparated quite simply and walked up the driveway.

Amelia came to the door in her night robe "Oh! A little early for a visit isn't it?"

Kian replied "Good morning Amelia we're her to reverse the spell, and sorry but someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today morning"

I bit back a retort and followed the other two into the house.

Amelia led us briskly into a dark room and flipped the switch and we were standing in a musty room the scent of candles filled the air.

There was a simple table in the room and a book atop it, she said "There's the book and I've opened the page to the right one, I knew you'd be here soon enough, I kept it prepared. Now Kian step out of the room and I'll join you outside after giving these two the instructions"

He left grudgingly.

She looked at us "Now listen dears, Albus you will have to hold her hands in yours while you do the spell and you get one shot at this, look nowhere but at the book and focus on your emotions, nothing else matters more than how you feel in this spell and for it to work Kayla you'll have to let your emotions run wild too dear. It won't be easy and don't do it in a hurry"

She paused for a breath "Read it with the right diction, read it in your mind a couple of times before actually doing the spell, it always helps. Don't rush it, Albus what did Flitwick teach you feel the spell before you do it, correct? Okay, I'll go now and don't be scared you're still the masters of your destiny"

She patted both our cheeks with a pleasant smile I asked "Do you know what will happen when we do this, can you see it?"

She looked at me with affection "Sweetie it doesn't matter what I see, I know for a fact that what I see is just picture, but it can change because ultimately it depends upon you. Kayla the future is a beautiful thing there's a reason why we don't know what will happen. It's because if we know we'll never do what we need to, to avoid our problems or achieve what we want. I see people come here asking me impossible questions about their future with desperation but what they don't realize is that they can make what they want to happen if they just try a little. You'll be fine Kayla"

She kissed my cheek and left out the room.

Al looked at me "Let's do this?"

I nodded rubbing my palms on my jeans.

We stood in front of the faded book and Al leaned over the page reading intently his lips moving to pronounce the latin as well as he could.

He took his wand out and practiced the hand movements a couple of times.

We took a while in the dusty room to get ourselves together. I felt calmer just watching him, it was so easy and all the nervousness fell away.

I leaned against the edge of the table just watching him feeling lighter and lighter.

He finally looked at me "I'm dead scared"

I smiled and laughed a little "I can tell"

He ran his hands through his hair "What if I get it wrong?"

I shrugged "Then it's okay, I'll not blame you, you're human Al"

His green eyes bored into mine searching for something and he asked "But….."

I took his hand "Enough, the more we stall the more we'll work ourselves into a fit, just finish it, come on"  
He gulped and then looked down a the book, his hand was so sweaty in mine I could feel his fear so I just held on to it as tightly as I could, he let out a ragged breath and tapped our wrists with the wand as he murmured the first line of the spell, I just watched him letting all my emotion flow through me like Amelia had said.

I forgot all my worries, the room the world, the spell, I just imagined Al and I together, just both of us and I felt myself giggle. I know it was mental but it felt so right. I grinned sheepishly as he started saying the rest of the spell confidently, his eyes focused and I knew he was concentrating on the spell.

As he went through it though he began saying it naturally, I could hardly make out the words spilling out of his mouth as if he had them memorized, he even began smiling mentally like me halfway through the spell.

I let out a laugh and he turned to look at me, grinning like me. I bit my lip to keep my face from splitting, Al's lips didn't stop moving and he wasn't reading from the book anymore, the wand where it was touching our skin emitted a glowing golden light that spun around us in spirals wrapping us together. I could see the gold reflected in his eyes. My heart beat accelerated and I let all my emotions flow everything, I felt so happy I thought I'd cry.

And I finally understood why Rose cried when she thought about happy endings.

When he uttered the last word he let out a breath and pulled me into him and I responded with equal force.

The tears flowed from my eyes and I was a mess soon.

When the golden tendrils around us slipped away and the room was back to normal Al pulled away and whispered raspily "Has-Has it reversed?"  
I laughed and wiped my cheeks "I don't care actually"

He shook his head happily "I have a feeling it did"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him "This was the best summer of my life"  
He held me tight "Well it's hardly over so don't speak to soon"  
I hit him "Why would you say that right now and ruin the moment?"

He laughed letting me go "Because nothing can really ruin it"  
I mock-glared "Oh really, I think you just did"

He said "I think the grin on your face disagrees"

I sighed "Why argue with you?"

He nodded "Exactly"

We left the room and Amelia hugged us both "It's complete, it's reversed!"

Al and I exchanged a look "How do you know that?"

She asked "Golden tendrils?"

Al nodded and she said "There you go, I'd worry if they were red"

Kian hugged me"Yes! You're free you can come home!"

He picked me up spinning me and I screeched "Put me down! Kian! You moron!"

He put me down and ruffled my already messy hair "I'm not in trouble this means! This means Mum and Dad can't blame me because you disappeared!"

I glared "You self-centered piece of crap"

He held a hand over his heart "Bedhead, ah, that got me right here"

I shoved him "If Emily doesn't kill you for being annoying someday I will"

Kian shrugged putting his arm tightly around my shoulder and squeezed the life out of me, Al was laughing behind us as we walked to the door "She loves me sis, she'll never kill me"

I pushed out from under his heavy arm "You take your love for granted"

I turned to Amelia "Thank you so much, for all the help and sorry for troubling you so early"

I looked at her night robe she smiled at me waving me off "Don't you worry about me darling, now you three take care of yourselves, and visit me whenever you like"  
Kian nodded "Sure"  
Amelia ruffled his hair and then hugged me "Keep coming"

I asked "Amelia I have a question does the Ouija board actually work?"

She told me "Yes, it does I remember you purchase one, did you ever use it?"

I shook my head "I…uh…wanted to speak to….."

She nodded sadly "I know, but I suggest you don't the Ouija board can summon the wrong spirit at times even ones you don't want to summon, it's best to leave the dead to themselves. But if you really want to try to see him come on over some time and I might be able to help you"

I smiled "Thanks, um have you tried you know…finding him?"

She looked at me and I looked down at my feet embarrassed "No, I could but I didn't something tells me he went in peace and to bring him back would be to disturb that peace, a peaceful death is a small consolation for a noisy life we owe him that much"  
I nodded understanding "Thank you for telling me all this"

She waved a hand "Oh it's nothing, look at you being all polite, tell hi to your Grams and parents for me"

We nodded and left as she watched us apparated.

When we were back in Grimmauld Place, Kian asked "So you've thought of communicating with him?"

I nodded, "If magic exists so should ghosts"

Al told us "They do, we have them around school we even have our very own poltergeist"

I looked up at Kian grinning "Ha! In your face"

He groaned "I hate when you're right"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he said "Yeah yeah, very good look for you not at all insane"

I hit him and he hit me back, Al looked at us "Seriously both of you should quit this…..whatever this is!"

Kian shoved me back hard and I lunged at him "Oh yeah Kayla, you look really attractive now lunging at your brother like a genetically modified monkey, real nice way to turn Al on!"

I clawed at his face and he yelled "Argh! You bloody…!"

He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder I squealed and began hitting and kicking him. He threw me onto the sofa and began tickling me to death.

I squealed in torture and laughed until I had tears in my eyes.

My sneaker had found his mouth several times and I tasted his armpit plenty of times as well.

Al who was supposedly my boyfriend didn't come to my rescue he just left letting us fight like animals.

Scorpius came down the stairs and seeing us he pulled me off Kian "Calm the hell down both of you, Ow Kayla! Ouch! Stop! Hell!" my brother glared at me and said "You belong in an asylum, you frikking tore my jacket!"

I screamed "What's wrong with you why do you have to be a jerk all the time?!"

He looked at me and burst out laughing, rolling on the carpet, I stilled in Scropius's arms and asked Scorpius "Are you going to call animal control or should I?"

Scorpius let me go "Uhhh….I'm afraid to leave you two alone but I feel the need to hide under the table"

I told my brother "You know what, I give up on you"  
I touched my jaw "Ah, you scratched me, idiot"

He looked at me comfortably from his position on the floor "Kay, I love fighting with you"

I glared "Yeah sure"

He smiled "You're the only girl I can hit without worrying that you might cry"  
I said annoyed "Oh haha, thanks for the compliment, you're such a pig"

I was leaving the room and saw him blow me a kiss "Kian, get a life, go bother Derek or Emily, just leave me alone"

He groaned and got off the floor "Okay see, I'll make you deal"

I crossed my arms across my chest turning around "Remember the last time we made a deal, who fell of the tree and fractured their elbow and tasted cow dung?"  
He laughed shaking "You did, it was awesome"  
I narrowed my eyes and kicked his shin "Exactly and I'm not taking a risk again"  
He begged "Please please let me copy your homework and I'll buy you anything you want, anything"

I told him "Kian if you copy my homework the teachers will know in a heartbeat, just the fact that you completed your homework will give them the hint. The teachers will never believe it"

He looked at me "You don't want me to go to college do you?"

I smiled "Oh don't worry, you will go to college for sure, just not the same one as me and I'll make sure of that"

I climbed up the steps and he called after me "You're evil, I've been so nice to you this summer"  
I sighed "Okay look you won't leave me alone will you?"

He shook his head and I rolled my eyes "Fine you can copy the Math, but only the math, okay? Because it's the subject you're good at"

He groaned "But I finished Math, give me Chemistry"

I shook my head "Oh no, not Chemistry or Physics I'll die before I give you those, I did so much extra research you're not getting me in trouble there. I'll give you English"  
He sighed thinking "History and English for…"

I said hurried "For your bike for the whole of next year"

He gasped "Are you mental? The whole year?"

I thought then said slyly "History, English and help in Physics and Chemistry"

He considered it "Done"

I whooped "Yes! Yes! I don't have to take the bus to school now"

He looked heart-broken "Things I sacrifice for homework"

I hummed the whole way up the stairs, the benefits of having a lazy brother were few but when you got to avail them they were bliss.

I started packing all my clothes in a bag I'd bought when I went shopping after lunch, as I was doing so Al knocked on the open door and I turned grinning, he asked "Getting ready to go home?"

I nodded "Yes, finally"

He smiled a small smile "You look really happy to get out of here"

I said folding another shirt "Not happy just feeling lighter"

He asked "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

I shook my head "Grams will flay me alive"  
He sat on the bed and did a charm on my bag to make sure I had more room inside it "But there's so much of the summer left"  
I nodded "Yeah but Grams is important to me, I can't deny her the chance to yell at me"

He said "We hardly had any time together"  
I sat down beside him abandoning my packing "Look I'll come back or at least I'll try, we'll um figure something out. And plus I have to explain the situation to my parents and then we have to explain it to yours"

He nodded "I forgot about them"  
I smiled looking at my hands "There's still a month and half left, and you have to meet my Grandpa too, I promised him, oh wait"

I pulled out the pen from my pocket "He gave this to me, I was actually doing my homework with this the night you brought me here"  
He took it from me and looked at it "Looks like it can write well"

I smiled "It does in fact"

He told me "Will your parents accept me?"

I thought for a minute "Depends, but I'm sure they'll be happy that I'm actually doing a lot more than reading and studying for a change"

I asked "What about yours, what will they think?"

He laughed "They're just grown up versions of us kids, they're going to be flipping mad, so really it's going to be madness and get ready for an abundance of hugs"  
I laughed with him "Seems like a challenge"

He looked at me "You bet"  
I fell back onto the bed and spread my arms "I can't believe all this happened"  
He nodded "You believe in magic now?"

I realized in that moment that Al had a gorgeous smile "I believe in everything"  
He leaned back onto the bed beside me and joined me in staring up at the ceiling "This is nice"  
I sighed "It's what I do after a long day"  
He looked at his watch "It's not tea time yet"

"My point exactly"

James appeared in the doorway "Hello lovebrids, my training's done for the day"

I looked up "James! Hi!"

He asked "I guess the spell has been reversed?"

Al nodded "Yes, mission accomplished"  
James smiled "Cangratulations are in order I suppose"

He said "Okay be in the backyard in five minutes, I call an impromptu Family Quidditch game though tomorrow is Saturday morning"

Al practically leaped off the bed "You're on brother"

James gave him a nod and went down the corridor banging on everyone's door announcing the match and I heard Lily squealing.

Al asked as he practically ran out the door "Hey come on"  
I waved him off getting to the packing "I'll just finish this, I can't play anyway"

He rolled his eyes and said loudly exactly the Weasley slash Potter he was making me jump in surprise "Come on! This stuff can be done later! It's QUIDDITCH!"

I stared blinking at him and then said "Al I….."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room with him.

As I was dragged all the way in to the backyard James called, everybody was already there "I call dibs on Kayla, substituting for Fred"

Louis appeared blundering into the backyard with Louis were Dominique and Molly.

I was shocked they'd left their work to attend the family Quidditch match.

Louis said "Let's get this show on the road!"

Dominique said aggressively "If you're filling in for Fred you better watch out" She winked and I swallowed.

Kian was glowering on the side obviously not part of the game.

Molly threw her work robes on the bench and tied her red hair into a bun, she transfigured her tight pencil skirt into a pair of gym shorts and high-fived Al and I was alarmed by what I was seeing.

Louis had abandoned his robes too and his tie he rolled up his sleeves and clapped my shoulder "Hello team mate"

He winked and I blushed.

As the game started and the chaos began I caught the quaffle trying to fly as fast as I could and away from Dominique, Al was yelling at Roxanne to hit a bludger at me and I yelled up at him "WHAT?! YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Scorpius wolf-whistled at Al's order and I swerved out of the bludger's way and yelled "IT'S ON NOW POTTER!"

When I pelted the ball past Rose I flew up and caught Al's eye as I rejoiced, while his team mates were groaning he smiled at me and I stuck my tongue at him, he rolled his eyes and just turned back to seeking.

When James defended another goal, I saw the chaos in front of me and saw my brother standing on the bench yelling at Scorpius to get the quaffle I just felt elated.

I loved my life, goodbye stick in the mud and then I joined James in booing the other team.

* * *

**AN: I enjoyed this chapter, just let my fingers do what they wanted and ta-da!**

**Did it work? Did it not? Let me know in a simple little review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**PRUDE OR NOT**

Four hours of arguing, fighting and yelling later we stood in front of my Grams's house, the small house on the beautiful cliff over-looking the river below.

Around her house were her beautiful orchards and gardens we had to drive through on the gravel path, no sort of radio reception in the early hours of the morning.

Why we chose to drive late at night, ask my brother.

I had propped up my knees on the dashboard and was playing a furious game of temple run twelve when he swerved and I yelled "You killed me!"

He told me "I'd have run over the squirrel you dumbass"  
I put his phone away and beeped indicating its low battery, he hit my head from where he sat "You lost all the charge in my battery, what is your problem?"  
We drew up through all the orange and mango trees and pulled up in the front yard.

The house in question was snow white, all perfect and dainty.

The curtains were drawn in the living room which meant was up early.

I hopped out of the car and pulled my bags out. Kian straightened his jacket and combed through his hair in the rear view mirror.

I said conversationally "nothing is going to save your face now brother"

He just ignored me and flung his duffel bag over his shoulder and I followed lugging all of mine to the door, I asked helplessly "Aren't you going to help me?"

He looked over his shoulder "Nope"

I stomped an angry foot into the ground.

Coke and Marmalade Grams's dogs came barking, wagging their tails wildly.

From their names you can guess who named who, I named Marmalade and Kian named Coke, my brother had always been off his rocker. Mum says it's because of when I pushed him down the staircase and he hit his head but I think its when Dad dropped him while swinging him when he was two months old, basically my brother is cracked in the head.

Why would you name a dog Coke?

Grams gave up on trying to convince Coke to respond to Cookie instead and then my brother made her a proposition "Grams how about Cocky? It's halfway for both of us"

He was scrubbing dishes for a week he was eight at the time.

Grams appeared by the door wearing her morning clothes, one of Grandpa's old t-shirts over her floral dress. She was a tall and active woman, she was slim and kept up her appearance even at her age, but she was crazy all said and done.

She rubbed her hands on her apron, her engagement ring was hung on the chain around her neck, it was a practice she'd begun from very early. When I asked her about it she told me she didn't want to end up feeding me or Kian her ring, thus it was always there close to her heart.

Grams clutched her heart at the sight of both of us, when she saw me she rushed forward and hugged me, for a skinny woman she was strong "Kayla! Oh Kayla!" She kissed my forehead "Oh the hell you put me through child! Heavens above! And look at you hair girl, that is ghastly"

She held me by my shoulders at arm's length examining my appearance "New clothes? Hmmm"

Then she said "Now, I'm not going to raise my voice but you listen to me very carefully, your punishment will be to have the weeding done in the north lawn, yes that one and I have some lovely roses to be planted as well. Also you will be explaining to your parents the entire fiasco top to finish. If you have any complaints I'd like to see you keep them to yourself"

She moved to Kian, she put her hand in his hair and he ducked "Grams!"

She said placing her hands on hips "I'd use my sheers and cut all of it off, in my day if boys looked like this we never went within ten feet of them with a pole"

He rolled his eyes and hugged her hard, when he let her go she began her monologue "Kian! Your bed isn't done! Your clothes are under your bed! Never in all my life…Homework lying next to the fish pond! It was God's grace that I found it! Learn some responsibility. You are seventeen, and I cannot believe you took my car without my permission, have you any idea what sort of devil gripped my heart?!"

He looked tired "Grams not this again, Kayla disappeared, yell at her"

She looked at me "I think not, she didn't go because she wanted to, you on the other hand..."

I grinned happily "Thank you Grams, now what is Kian punishment?"

Kian pushed me, Grams reprimanded "Kian, respect her, and your punishment will be to do all the things you haven't done yet, and your phone is mine now, so is your laptop"

I laughed with ecstacy "Have fun sucker!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I lugged my bags into the house.

Grams stopped me "Kian help your sister with her bags"

Kian said angrily "Um….let's think about it….aww jeez…no"

Grams said sweetly "Kian, come on now, be a gentleman, don't cross your Grams dear, go on pick those two up"

Kian looked like he might explode like a pumpkin, he even bared the colour to match.

But he picked them and hefted them in his hands almost hitting me in the face with them, Grams stepped aside and let us in "Welcome in oh and Kayla I'm not blaming you for what happened but this shouldn't happen ever again"

As if I had any control over it "Uhhh okay, yeah"  
She shook her head like she knew I didn't understand.

Grams's house was delicate, if you touched anything she'd know. She even made us sit on the carpet when we watched movies because we tended to put our feet up on her couch and she hated it.

When it came to house-keeping Grams was ahead of the best.

I went up to my room which was directly under the roof and it sloped downwards.

I'd put up posters of my favorite characters from novels and from the window above the headboard of my bed I could see over the cliff's edge a little distance away, and the beautiful sunset.

Kian put my bags down and then said "I hate you"  
I smiled happily and then looked around my cluttered room, Kian shut the door behind him and I was left to myself.

I saw all the gadgets all over the place. After being away from technology for so long it felt weird seeing my ipod, ipad, cell phone, laptop and kindle oh god I thought I was spoilt. Technically the ipad was Kian's which he later took from my room but all the others were mine.

I looked at my open bookshelf it had been in Grams's room but to make more space for the table for her sewing machine she had put it in here and I filled it with my books, all of them.

Mum found this annoying because none of my books were back in London and so I spent most of my time in the library. Reading paperbacks and hardcovers only had a feel to them in the countryside, not in the city where some mayo or dirt or dust can fall on your book or basically the fear of carrying the heavy books might hinder your reading experience.

I noticed my rubix cube on the bed half-done, I liked to solve the rubix cube when I was stressed.

I shut my notebooks and buried all my homework in my school bag. I switched off the table lamp that had been on forever it seemed.

I put away the laundry that Grams brought up and then began unpacking.

She sat beside me, helping me unpack and looked at whatever I had bought "Ah, shopping, I miss my teenage years. Say where did you get the money from?"

I said guiltily "Rose the girl I told you about, she…um…paid"

Grams looked at me raising an eyebrow and I quickly covered for myself "I-I'll pay her back….."

Grams shook her head "It is your responsibility dear you know how your parents feel about debts, now we have to talk about your grandfather…..are you alright Kayla?"

I looked at her "Surprisingly yes, Grams…um…..does Albus remind you of him?"

She stilled and then smiled "Yes, he's a nice boy…..I can see how you think he's like your Grandpa, but don't put that burden on him, let him be. Sometimes we forget that comparison can become pressure"

I nodded and then asked a more serious question also wanting to change the topic "Grams did you know Kian loves Emily?"

She picked up a t-shirt "Pretty…..yes, I do know he loves her. If he's serious about something it's her and that's fine by me. Kayla, are you going back to see them again?"

I nodded and she smiled "Well then you should take one of my pies for them?"

I laughed "One will not be enough, trust me"

She smiled and then dropped a bombshell "I've called Hansel down for a meal today, will you be able to handle it so soon after your return?"

I groaned "Grams why Hansel?"  
She said out of habit but not scolding "That's 'Mister' Hansel to you"

Hansel Belby was the most annoying neighbor on this planet, and he was unfortunately one of Grams' biggest customers.

If he was annoying himself he had an even more annoying wife and an overly annoying son as well.

They always came for one meal every summer as a way to keep up the neighborly relationship.

This meant Kian and I had to keep our lips sealed at the dinner table with only Grams' gorgeous dinner and warning looks to keep us in check, it always ended with Conan as was our neighbor's name trying to show both of us up.

I looked at Grams "Alright, but can I call Al?"

She looked as if I'd asked her if I could get a tattoo "Why?"

I answered "Because I'm sure he wouldn't mind and I absolutely despise Conan's personality, Grams he's horrid. You know him, _you_ called him a bad case of puberty as well"

She blushed "It came out, a slight slip of the tongue….really I didn't mean it"

I crossed my arms "Uh huh, alright Grams"

She said "it wouldn't be nice to call another guest while they're present"

I said diplomatically "But you didn't mind having Emily over last year"

She rubbed her temples "Oh alright call the boy if you like, just another mouth to feed for me isn't it? Either way you maintain your best behavior and treat Conan with respect"

I nodded sarcastically "Of course, when do I ever not?"

She nodded not buying the act for a second "That is exactly the kind of sarcasm you have to keep tucked away tonight"

When I called Grimmauld Place, James picked up and he sounded groggy "Hello James? We reached"  
He suddenly sounded awake "Oh right! Um how was Grams?"  
I said "We've got our punishments, not to worry but Grams went easy on me. I guess Al and Scorp did a good job of convincing her"

I asked "So no one's up yet?"

He told me "No, we had a late night remember?"

I nodded "Ah….so, you're the only one up?"

He breathed loudly "I'll wake up Al for you there's no reason to keep beating around the bush"

I blushed rolling over and hugging my pillow "Shut up"

It took a while for Al to get to the phone when he did he said "You don't have a bloody sense of time, I nearly beheaded my brother"

I heard a tussle in the background and James screamed into the receiver "No kidding, you owe me"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah okay, and thanks"

Al took back the phone with a loud "Give me that! Now get lost!"

He said "Uh…yeah hello all okay?"

I said "Yeah, except well, we have a dinner tonight with one of our neighbors. The Belbys and they are a nightmare. Hansel Belby is one of my Grams' customers and their stupid son Conan is Mclaggen times ten"

Al said sympathetically "I'm sorry"

I said clearly "No, you're not going to be sorry, because you're coming to this dinner"

There was a long pause and then he said "Um….no"

I asked offended "What do you mean 'Um…no'?!"  
He said "Um….no?"  
I sat up on my bed "Ok, but why?"

I waited for his oh so intelligent answer which turned out to be a complete fart of his brain "Because….because…..because…I-I…..um…have….this thing"  
I was angry "This thing, really, that's the best you can do? Real nice Al, here I told Grams you wouldn't mind"

He said "Whoa hold on, I never said anything about coming to this Hansel dinner party or whatever, you were foolish to assume I would"

I said "Yeah I was, wasn't I? You won't even tell me why you cannot make it"  
He said "Because I actually cannot…..I'm due at my grandparent's place, my parents arrive tomorrow"  
I calmed down "Oh…well…okay then….have fun I guess"  
He sighed frustrated "You can't be disappointed"  
I told him "Al I'm not disappointed I'm just dreading Conan, he's horrible. And with Kian being of no use at all this is just going to be a load of shit"  
he laughed and I glared at my wall "Hey, it'll go alright just do what you always do. So Hansel huh?"

I laughed "Yeah Hansel and would you believe it if I told you his sister was Gretel?"

Al said "Sod off, you're taking the mickey out of me"

I laughed "No I'm not, he told us once, very proudly mind you"  
Al laughed into the receiver and it was a relieving sound "Well I haven't brushed yet so I'm going to go now, Fred's coming too from Norway"  
I said "Say hi from me to him and um bye"

I could hear his smile "Bye, best of luck"

And then we kept the phone at the same time.

Kian came into my room without my permission biting into an apple "No 'I love you's ?"

I chucked my rubix cube at him and he caught it "Go away, what part of 'Stay out' don't you get?"

He didn't answer my question "So tell me"

I looked at him as he jumped onto my bed making me bounce too "Shoes off Kian! I don't sleep in my shit like you do!" He pulled his sneakers off and chucked them on the floor. He then picked up my rubix cube and successfully undid all that I had completed.

I pulled it out of his hands "I was halfway through that…and we haven't really figured out how to…you know say things out aloud"  
He looked at me and then rolled with laughter messing up my sheets "You're kidding me, you two had such a solid story of passion and love and you're not there yet?"

I hit him and asked "Is that all you came here for?"

He said all business-like "No, but I did come to tell you that Emily is coming tonight already called her and she's here in town for the rest of summer so she's coming over"

My eyes widened and then I gaped, he winked "And that's how I do it, Grams might have let you off the hook but I'm going to make you squirm"

I was fuming "Get off my bed take your disgusting sneakers and get out, God help me if I see your stupid face again today"

He said "While I cozy up to Emily you can converse with the charming, handsome and the wittiest man of the generation Conan Belby. Luscious blonde locks, perfect teeth, swimmer's body what's not to like?"

I pushed his face away from me "You're such a leech! Ugh!"

Grams yelled "Breakfast!"

Kian got off my bed munching on his apple and left the room I picked up his sneakers with the tips of my fingers and went thudding to the railing of the stair case when he was in the dining room below me I threw the shoes straight onto his head making him jump and duck "Take your contaminated sneakers and shove them up….."  
Grams yelled at me "Complete that sentence Kayla Beryl Francis I dare you!"

I growled as Kian glared back up at me.

Tonight was going to be one to remember.

We had work to do around the house as Kian was set immediately to cleaning his bedroom and finishing his homework I was sent up to the north lawn to begin pruning, trimming and potting.

Tucking the earphones of my ipod in my ears I began my work.

I was happy with being back to normality and to the dull drone of muggle life.

Around lunchtime Emily came by and Grams was happy, she liked Emily. Emily immediately involved herself in the housework as Kian sulked about his captivity.

Emily was a great gardner and she helped me out, she came to this side of the country too during Summers because like us she was originally from here, born here in fact but her relatives of which there were plenty lived in the heart of the town, her Grandfather being the doctor and all.

She talked to me about all the school happenings and then discussed books with me. When my brother began dating Emily I had been the most surprised because I was her assistant in running the Physics club and she was bloody smart. She was also ambitious but very unpopular for some reason during our younger days together.

If I was right my brother was the one who used to taunt and tease her until she asked him "You tease me but your sister is just like me, how is that fair!?"

I'd been very happy she'd done that, being the younger sister of the class prankster and trouble-maker had its perks and I didn't mind sharing them with people who deserved it.

Emily had steered clear of us after that.

She was quiet, shy, average sized and nice to look at. Whenever I saw her I could imagine her handling about five or six screaming kids at once, like a grade-school teacher or something and surprisingly that's what she wanted to become.

It was a shame really because she had brains enough to be solving the world's mysteries but that was not her ambition that was mine and I had to remind myself of people and their dreams.

My dream wasn't everybody's and everybody's dreams were not mine.

The world couldn't run with just physicists, that would be a crappy world now wouldn't it?

Imagine caffeine-crazed scientists holed up in their labs and taking life-changing decisions for economies and countries basically the Third World War would be going on around them and they would sitting there sipping their coffees blaming it on the mortal humans and their stupidity, hiding under their respective benches.

Before dinner was the time to get ready, which meant I reverted back to the clothes that I wore on daily basis. Even though the dinner was a ritual nobody dressed too formally. I wore my Science fair t-shirt and then pulled my jeans up but when I went downstairs I saw Kian wearing a button-down and slacks "What the hell?"

Grams swiped my head for swearing and I said my apology automatically "Mr. Belby is bringing a guest, you should go where a dress, preferably something in a lighter shade keep it subtle, Emily darling go help her and try to tame the mess on her head"  
Emily stopped helping Kian with his tie and he was left on his own struggling to do the knot.

I asked Emily "Why are we dressing up for them, why? They're insufferable"

Emily sat herself on my bed, she looked pretty in her yellow dress paired with her simple yellow flats, her brown hair was twisted over her shoulder simply.

I rummaged through my cupboard "Derek mentioned you were there at his party"  
I looked at her "See I'm not going to hide it from you, I was in London, but Kian wasn't he was here the whole while and if you want to know more you're going to have to ask Kian"

She leaned back and absent-mindedly began solving my rubix cube, she was going to be bunking with me like always because at the end of the night neither Grams nor Kian would allow her to leave.

I pulled out two dresses one light blue one and one grey one, she looked at them "Blue….so Grams said your boyfriend's coming over, when did you get a boyfriend and why have I not been told?"  
She knew I treated her like the sister I wish I had "I'm sorry there wasn't a good time and Kian said he loves you why didn't I know?"

She blushed "I thought he'd tell you"

I looked at her "Okay are we talking about the same Kian? Because the Kian I know doesn't tell me anything but bad news"

She laughed "He actually cares about you"

I scoffed "God cares about me too, do I see God? No. Do I see a nice Kian? No"

She shook her head "You both need to meet a psychiatrist"

I gave up picking dresses then said "Haha very funny and Al's not coming he had this family thing that came up"

She asked coyly "Aaal….mmhhhmm okay, family thing that's what they all say"

I looked at her "Al's not like that"

She smiled "That's what _we_ all say"

I pursed my lips "Look his parents our returning from their vacation and he needs to receive them"

She rose her eyebrows "If you say so, hey I'm not trying to pop your bubble I'm just keeping you from flying off"

I told her "Thanks, I'm going to go change"

She nodded.

When I was out she looked me over "I hate your hair"

I groaned "Yeah don't remind me….now what are we going to do about it?"

She turned me to my mirror, and then lifted the comb "Try our best, let's just tie it up, okay?"

I nodded and let her work through the tangles and finally pull it into a pony tail.

She then clipped it in place and I said "Looks okay"

She sighed "I did my best, come on"

When there was a knock on the door Emily rubbed her dress down "Kian, are you still having problems with your tie?"

She pulled the door open. But on the other side there was no Kian.

It wasn't even Grams, it was Albus.

I gasped and Emily stepped aside as I barreled towards him. He caught me in a fleeting hug.

I said "Oh my god, you made it!"

He laughed "Yeah, the grown-ups came early"  
I pulled away and then said to a surprised Emily "Hah, take that Em, he came"

She lifted her hands up "I apologize sincerely"

Al was wearing his own pair of slacks and a button-down as well but he'd skipped the tie and gone for a blazer instead.

She held his hand out to shake Emily's charmingly "Albus Potter, you must be Emily, Kian's…."

She nodded "Girlfriend yes"  
Kian yelled at Grams "Too tight Grams, it's too bloody tight!"

She yelled back "Kian watch your tongue before I cut it off"

Emily laughed nervously "Let me go see if I can help out"

As she left downstairs Al looked at me "Not much improvement in the hair I see"

I hit him playfully "Yeah same to you" I looked at his hair as usual it was a mess.

He flattened it instinctively "So Conan is it? What's he like?"

We began our descend and I told him shuddering "You just wait and watch, he's a phenomenon"

Al said "The others wanted to come too"  
I gasped "Honestly, did they throw a fit over you coming here?"

He sighed and looked exhausted just thinking about it "Nana Molly tried flattening my hair a million times, I changed my shirt twice. Rose blew her nose in it the first time and the second time James left the iron on it. Louis wasn't very polite about my coming here. Roxanne began wailing about how she was going to die alone. Lily went to write a strong letter to Mclaggen about insensitivity it was crazy"

We made it downstairs and Grams was laying the table Al stepped forward "May I help Mrs. Howards? You shouldn't have to do all this yourself"

She pinched his cheek and smiled genuinely "Oh don't bother and call me Grams dear" Then she looked at us with her typical look and frankly more like Grams "Learn something, both of you oh Kian stop squirming it's a tie for god's sake"

She disappeared into the kitchen and I asked Al "Why didn't you wear a tie?"

He told me watching Kian struggling even Emily didn't know how to tie a tie "Because I wear it almost all year round"

He stepped forward and asked Emily politely "May I?"

She nodded blushing embarrassed.

He too the tie and Kian looked red "This is awkward"

I laughed and even Emily did but Al took the tie off his neck and put it round his own neck. After tying the knot he handed it to Kian who looked grateful "Thanks"

Al just nodded "It's no problem at least this'll shut you up for some time"

When the Belbys arrived I felt a tingle especially feeling Al's cologne reaching through my senses and making me freeze whenever he was close by.

Grams opened the door to reveal the Belby family. There was Mr. Hansel the sneaky looking man with an overly cheerful smile and extravagantly bright clothes. That night he'd opted for a sickly green coat and his wife a sickly green dress, the couple I knew loved matching their attire.

Their son Conan looked exactly like I expected him to he had on a green tie the same colour of his parent's clothes, brown pants and white shirt. He flicked a strand of gelled blonde hair out of his face.

I knew he went to great lengths to look like a twit.

Any opportunity he got he made sure to remind us of his physical supremacy. He swam in meets and he had skin that told me that he used women's beauty products.

But despite everything he didn't have an ounce of dignity or humanity.

Their guest tonight was a lady, wearing a purple plumed hat, she looked crazy comical almost. I could see Emily nudging Kian to stop muffling his laughter with his fist.

The lady wore a violet dress, what was this? The sixties?  
Grams though said with much enthusiasm "Come in, Hansel how wonderful of you to bring Mrs. Meade along, and Jenny it's been quite too long and those scones you sent were lovely. Conan my my don't you look absolutely wonderful after your trip to Russia?'"

He'd been to Russia, god help us all.

"Privet!" Everyone laughed and I chuckled sarcastically. They entered and we proceeded to the living room for our chats.

Mrs. Meade looked at Grams as we took our seats "So are all these your grandkids? I heard there would be twins only"  
Grams laughed "Oh, yes Kian and Kayla, say hello"

We both said simultaneously "Hello Mrs. Meade"

She smiled and bowed then Grams said looking jittery "That is Emily Chatburn, Kian's….um….girlfriend and Albus Potter Kayla's boyfriend"

Emily and Al said their greetings and retreated back into the silence.

Jenny said jumpily "Conan has a girlfriend too don't you Darling? She's in Russia. When I heard about it I was aghast, I said I did 'A Russian oh Conan but however will you surpass the barriers, these relationships aren't ever easy' But my boy is so careful he dealt with the circumstances so maturely and there is complete trust between the two. You know these days these kids treat love like the newest phone don't they?" She laughed and we all tagged along sarcastically, she always needed to one up the person opposite her, a Russian girlfriend oh lord help us all when he opened his mouth.

The conversation went on. Mrs. Meade it seemed was a very renowned person in the world of orchard businesses, her son actually ran a juice factory and she was the director.

She'd come to talk about the details to Grams so Grams sent us 'kids' to 'play' in the Tv room.

We all trailed sullenly doomed as it was.

When the door shut Conan sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table "Right Kian, Kayla hello, Emily right? You were here last time don't be surprised I have good memory. And you you're Albus, nice name and nice choice"

He looked at me and laughed, I resisted the urge to slap him and Al didn't laugh at all.

He sighed while all of us just stayed silent "It's nice to be back, Russia's gorgeous though but you know there's no place like home"

Emily the nicest of us smiled "Yes, I have cousin who'd been there once, he loved it"

He asked "Which part?"

She said thinking "Moscow"  
He nodded "Well, I'd like to meet him someday"

Kian said "Poor him"

Conan laughed "Oh Kian you're so funny, so how's it going with school last I heard you were captain of your footie team?"

Kian nodded and said dramatically "Yeah it's good actually"

Conan then asked "Kicking that ball hard?"

Kian nodded and forced a laugh "Like it's your head for sure"  
I snorted, while I wasn't vocal about my dislike of Conan Kian was more vocal.

Conan looked at me "How are things at the library Bedhead? Is that where you met Albus?"  
I told him shaking my head "No and that's none of your business. The library is good"

He nodded "Libraries are such a bother, nobody even goes there, and when everything is electronical why would we need libraries? You should get another job"

I said "I don't want to work anywhere else"

"Oh that's just the kind of attitude that will not let you grow"

"What do you know about attitude and growth?"

"There's a reason I've been to Russia on an apprenticeship and you have not"

"Well I'll manage, thank you for your advice"

"Dad's trying to get me a place in one of the big colleges in America"

Kian said "Good then you'll be their problem"

Conan smiled "What are your plans Kian?"  
Kian scoffed "I'm not going to tell you"

Conan nodded "When you get one we'll talk"

He snapped his fingers in my face "Get me a glass of water"

I got up and went to get him a glass, when I returned I handed it to him and when I did he took it and before he could put the glass to his lips the water spilled down the front of his shirt and on his crotch area.

Kian burst out laughing and I hid my laughter.

Conan's face was worth seeing "I…..I didn't do that….."

Emily offered him a towel I looked at Al and he gave me an innocent smile one that told me he'd done it.

Conan looked embarrassed.

He said "Well um what was I saying previously"

Emily offered grinning "Your girlfriend….."

He said "Oh yeah, my girlfriend she's a gorgeous specimen. You should see her, maybe she can give you some tips on hair Kayla"

Kian looked at him murderously, Al said "You should meet my fist he can give you some tips about manners"

Emily giggled and try to hide it with a cough, Conan looked at me "It was a joke don't you possess a sense of humor? But honestly Kayla whenever I look at you I'm reminded of someone who's stuck their finger in a socket"

He laughed and Emily looked like she'd like to hit him.

I told him before Kian or Al lost it "I know I feel like that too when I look in the mirror"

He said "I have some real suggestions about the colleges you could go to, you know because my mother told me something about where you were applying and I felt very concerned about your choices. You should aim where you can you know"

I knew where exactly he could put his concern but I just nodded tight-lipped and not saying anything "Well I'm hungry, these adults they bother too much with chitter chatter but Dad believes I should join him in all his business meetings. He believes early experience always helps. But really it's exhausting, party to party. You're both so lucky you have no adult responsibilities or expectations to match up to"

He asked Al "So where do you study, one of those public schools in London just like them I suppose?"

Al shook his head "A private boarding school in Scotland"

Conan nodded "Oh I see, you're one of these preppy boys, now wonder you're dating Kayla, you don't get out much do you?"

I wanted to snort, if he only knew, Al said "It's co-ed"

Conan shut up looking disappointed that his jibe had back-fired Grams came in just in time "Dinner's ready, come on"

We left the room and Al said to me "If I see him some time outside this place I'll strangle him"

I said back "Kian tried once, he's a big tattle tale I'm warning you"

Al said "Once I'm done he won't be telling tales to any one trust me"  
I looked up at him weirdly, slightly scared and Al asked "Too much?"

"You think?" He nodded and sat down at the table beside me.

Dinner wasn't as difficult but Conan kept slipping in insults.

He said at one point "When there are too many peas , then you feel like you're playing a bad game of whack a mole"

His mother and father obviously found it funny but Grams kept a straight face her eye twitching slightly.

Kian said "When having a conversation and you find an insult you feel like whacking the mole, at least I do"  
Grams shot him a terrible look and Emily kicked him from under the table.

When his mother asked about her son's er spill Kian offered "Oh he just had an accident"

I choked on my chicken while his parents looked embarrassed. Mrs. Meade it seemed was the only one on our side.

When Conan said "Technology is beautiful but it allows for a lot of pride especially in the cities"

Wasn't he the one who thought libraries were a waste, he was such a scumbag. He only had to say this at the dining table, and when Emily picked up her mother's call and took it outside the dining room he made the comment.

Mrs. Meade said "Yes but when you are living in the stone age and the world has moved on I'd say that is arrogance which is much worse than pride don't you think?"  
Conan nodded and said feebly "Just a thought Mrs. Meade, just a thought"

Mrs. Meade "All of us think a lot Mr. Belby, all of us don't say what we think because all that we think might not be all that everyone else wants to hear. I _think_ at that time it's best to….in urban tongue….shut up, correct?"

Conan turned a deep shade of red and filled his mouth with tart to keep from speaking.

When the night finally came to an end, the Belbys took their leave somewhat shaken from Mrs. Meade's choice statements when they were gone Mrs. Meade told Grams "I would love to do business with you Alyson, it's a real shame I've been stuck with those Belbys oh they're such a family. And I'd love to get to know your grandchildren a bit more. I've none of my own but this pair seems interesting. Well it's getting late and I will arrange our next meeting. Goodnight"

We smiled proud of ourselves, when she too had gone Grams turned to us "If it weren't for Mrs. Meade the Belbys would have really thrown up a fit"

Kian said unabashedly "Well then thank god for Mrs. Meade, I don't know how long I'd be able to take that Conan"

Grams twisted his ear as he howled in pain "There was no need to argue with the boy on the matter of cars, neither you nor he has their own. It'll do good to remember in the future that giving your grandmother heart attacks at the dinner table will leave you with some horrible karma"

She harrumphed and went off to begin her usual cleaning.

Al took of his blazer as we began cleaning.

When we were done all of us retired in the TV room to speak, Grams told Emily "Dear have you told your parents you'll stay the night here?"

Emily said "Oh no I'll go back home, really it wouldn't…."

Kian cut her off "You're not going home this late and that's that"

She glared at him but got up to call her parents.

Grams turned to Albus "Won't you stay too Albus? It's quite late"

Al looked at me then argued "Um…" he looked around to see Emily was gone and said quietly "I can apparate you know the thing we did last time"

She looked disappointed "It was wonderful having you dear, won't you stay I've never had their friends over except Emily, May and Derek, I don't stop them from bringing them. But they just don't"

I looked at Al blushing "Come on I stayed at your house without knowing you for a week, you can't stay for a night?"

He sighed "Alright but actually tomorrow, I'd like to take her to meet my parents if it's alright with you?"  
Grams looked at me "She told me that might happen, so then it's decided, well then I'm going to get out a mattress to put in Kian's room, you'll be sleeping there"

Kian looked at him "This is not even the slightest bit funny"

Al agreed "It isn't I'm just here so I can take Kayla to see my parents tomorrow"

I asked "Is that why you came?"

He shook his head "No Mum forced me to come for the dinner, I didn't want to to be honest but she said you'd be happy if I did and so I did. And yes tomorrow I was going to come anyway, you have to meet the rest of my family sometime"

I nodded "Right"  
Emily came back "I had to wish them all goodnight"  
Al asked casually "How many cousins?"

She answered "Many" She blushed I could tell she didn't know an exact number.

Al smiled "Same here"

When we went to sleep Emily told me "I'm going"  
I sighed "Look I already know you're going to spend the night in my brother's room you don't have to tell me anymore"

She giggled and I ignored her climbing under my covers.

She said as she shut the door "Good night, hey do you want me to send Al here?"

I was glad for the darkness, I said "Um no, I mean, I-I, we never….."

She said "You know what, I have a feeling he'll come here himself and have his way with you"  
She winked but I died inside.

I mean it was terrifying enough to think of sleeping in the same room with him without doing anything but imagine sleeping in the room with him doing something.

I was still a puritan despite my new found relationship.

I hid under my covers and breathed into the blanket I heard Emily's muffled whisper "You silly, adorable prude, anyway goodnight"

In about five minutes after the door shut I was asleep, a blissful state really.

But was woken up harshly by someone taking off my covers I would have screamed bloody mary but then Al's hand slammed over my mouth.

He put a finger to his lips and released me.

I shot up instantaneously "What the hell? I shit myself just now!"  
He told me "I can't sleep there with Kian and Emily….you know….."

I sighed, understanding "Are you going to go home?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy "You asked me to stay here you bint"  
I blushed "But then where will you sleep, on the couch?"  
He kissed my cheek bending down "How about right here?"

I leaned away jumped "N-n-n-no! Sorry, I um, I…bathroom!"  
He looked at me "I should sleep in the bathroom?"  
I shook my head and ran to my bathroom locking myself inside it.

I sat on the toilet and clutched at my hair, why did I feel my stomach killing me?

I wasn't frikking sky-diving and Al was my boyfriend, there was no harm in having him sleep with me.

But I remembered when Mum had told me about how teenagers make big mistakes.

I back-tracked and said to myself "Kayla get a grip he's not going to do _that_ he just wants to sleep here"

It's just sleeping I tried to tell myself.

Al knocked on the door and asked gently "Kay are you okay? Did…did I make you uncomfortable?"  
I groaned and didn't say anything, he was going to regret being my boyfriend.

How did one do this? I looked at the ceiling why couldn't I be a little attractive? Here I was wearing my favorite band's free t-shirt I got at a concert which I didn't attend and also had a hole in it at the bottom, just saying, paired with old pajamas that were largely unflattering.

I'd braided my hair with great difficulty and I didn't look anything like those stupid actresses and protagonists, I hated authors and film directors alike at the moment.

When the lock clicked open and the door opened, I jumped up to my feet I asked panicking "What if I was actually doing my business?"

He told me tucking his wand in the pockets of his conjured pajamas, he conjured this out of thin air by the way "It was worth the risk"  
He told me "I was just pulling your leg, I'll take Emily's mattress, I was just teasing you"

I said all antsy "Well you shouldn't….I can't handle it"

He nodded "I know now"  
He walked over to the mattress on the floor and draped himself over it and pulled the blanket over himself "Goodnight" He called.

I walked tentatively out of the bathroom then I went over and got onto my bed.

I stared at the shadows on the ceiling for a while before turning onto my side "Thanks for coming"  
He said back "yeah yeah"

I said "Al are you thinking…that I' prude?"  
He looked up and said "No I'm thinking that you're never going to let me sleep"  
I smiled "Why are you patient with me? You shouldn't have to hold back what you feel"

He looked at me "You really mean that?"

I nodded shrugging, then he got up onto his knees and kissed me as I leaned over the side of my bed "That's how I feel about this"

I groaned "You're always so comfortable doing these things and I'm so not"

He told me in a whisper "Let me tell you a secret, when you're uncomfortable it makes me feel more comfortable"  
I whacked him "You're horrible"  
He laughed "We're really bad at saying goodnight"  
I told him "We have to have a system"

He raised his eyebrows "A system? For saying goodnight? You're joking"

I asked "Won't it be easier?"  
He nodded "And ridiculous, wait what sort of system?"  
I answered thinking "Like…okay I have no clue?"  
He sighed "When you come up with the something let me know, I'll just be here sleeping"  
He laid back down and I said "You're such a prat"

He asked "Kay can I please sleep, what do you have against it?"  
I turned over "Okay goodnight, just go to sleep"

He said relieved "Finally"

I resisted the urge to kick him.

* * *

**AN: Late chapter, sorry, had all this other stuff to do. Anyway, I had actually written this chapter long ago, which actually made me want to write this story so yeah I added some stuff took our some stuff.**

**So did you like it? Let me know. Oh and more of the Weasleys and Potters in the next chapter.**

**Review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**WHEN YOU HAVE FOREVER**

When the doorknob clicked in the morning I woke up. Thinking quickly to hide Al from view I pulled the blanket he had on over his head to hide his black head and boyish frame.

Grams came inside "Good morning, I just came to collect your laundry, Kian's room is locked, what did the boys do in there?"  
I laughed hesitantly "I have no idea"

I prayed to god that Al wouldn't snore, I knew from hearing him throughout the night that he did, and it was rather well masculine.

I mean it would very difficult for me to pass of Al snoring for a nice feminine Emily. It would be horrible to tell Grams that Emily had schizophrenia.

She looked at the lump in the blankets "Why did she cover her head?"

I shrugged "Uhhhh"

Grams shook her head and went into my bathroom "God only knows what you teenagers do and why you do it"

Al turned and I pulled his blanket over his head again when it slipped off.

She came out and looked at me "Are you going to sit there for the rest of the morning? I'd like you to get up and then wake your brother up. Also I have to pack a basket to take to Albus's , I need you to help me. Chop chop, get ready and down you hear me?"

I nodded hopping she'd just leave.

She looked at Emily/Al and then I felt my rocket plummeting, there was Al's very big foot sticking out of his blanket.

Grams said "Well Emily doesn't have such big feet does she?"

I held my breath "Grams I'll be down, please leave"  
She hefted her laundry basket and then turned to go when Al gave a great snore, I'd have really kicked him if I could.

Grams looked back at me with a weird expression "Well….that's just….."  
I said pleading "Grams please just leave"  
She looked at me "One second"  
She walked over and pulled Al's blanket off of him I groaned and Grams gasped.

Al rolled over and tucked his head neatly into the pillow.

Grams put her laundry basket down and looked at me "Is…..Emily in Kian's room?"  
I had no choice but to nod and Grams asked peering at me "Did…..did anything happen?"  
I looked at Grams weirdly then shock gripped me Grams turned red and I said "Oh! Oooh! No no nothing happened, see he's sleeping on the mattress and I'm up here fully dressed and everything"

She breathed a sigh of relief "So I assume Emily has slept in his room before?"

I nodded almost crying.

She closed her eyes "God give me the strength!"

I prayed too. She asked "Kayla you must tell me, is your brother a virgin?"  
If there was water in my mouth I'd have spewed it into her face, I groaned "Grams don't do this to yourself and for that matter me"  
She asked "Do you know or not know?"  
I answered "Grams remember when you found girl's underwear in his laundry?"  
She nodded looking much like she was going to faint I continued "It wasn't mine, I covered for him. Honestly I don't know if he's done it? But judging from the past I think he has"  
She looked at me "Do you think that's why he locked the door?"  
I tried to salvage what was left of this "Oh Grams you're only going to burst an artery. Think about it for all we know they must be in there just sleeping. Emily is responsible, don't think of the worst"  
She said snapping her fingers "I'm getting the spare key to his room"

I leaped off my bed stepping on Al in the process "Grams don't, it isn't right, let them wake up. Just let him have his last moments in peace"  
She looked at me distressed "I just want to know Kayla, because I want to believe my little naughty boy is still innocent"  
I scoffed "Kian's not innocent even if he's virgin. No that's me, I have no clue about these things"

She told me "I know I'm old-fashioned Kayla but trust me, sex isn't cool at least not until you're sure. I'm not worried for Kian I'm just worried he'll take Emily for granted, I like her Kay"  
I put a hand on Grams' shoulder "Grams relax, tell you what why don't you talk to him about it?"

She told me "You know what he's like"

I laughed "Grams you're behaving like me"  
She patted my cheek "Yes I am aren't I? Your Grams isn't as sure as you think?"

I forgot Al had woken up when I stepped on him "What is going on?"

I said to Al "Grams is here"

He let out a string of curses and Grams told me "What is it with children and swearing?"  
I shrugged and she lifted the basket, Al stood up rubbing his head groggily "Sorry Mrs. Howards, I actually came here because Emily went there and well I didn't want to disturb you last night"  
She nodded "I understand and can you please call me Grams? Now why don't you get ready, I'll send one of Kian's shirts and pants the ones that I know have been washed. Kayla go wake your brother up"

I nodded and she left.

Al began cursing and I said "Nobody wants to hear you swearing in the morning"

He looked at me "How come we're let off the hook?"

I told him "Kian's room is locked, can you imagine?"

Al groaned "I can't imagine"

I laughed "Grams was too nervous she thinks he's not still virgin and I bet she's right"  
He asked me quizzically "Really you don't think he is"  
I shook my head seriously "I've seen so much while growing up you have no idea, if he's virgin then there's no such thing such as virginity"  
Al laughed "Well good morning, nice way to wake me up"  
I didn't apologize "I saved your ass so you deserve it"

As I made the bed he conjured a toothbrush and I got him a fresh towel.

Grams like she promised sent him a pair of my brother's clothes to wear for the time being.

Al refused them and I said "Come on they've just been ironed"

He sighed "You're brother will blow"  
I pushed the shirt and jeans into his arms "If he acts cocky I give you permission to hex him"  
Al smiled "Fine"  
When we had changed we both stood in front of my brother's room with slight dread, Al asked "You're sure about this?"

I told him "I'll just peek in and report to Grams I just need to wake them up that's it"

Al sighed and lifted his wand to open the door, he opened the lock like he had done my bathroom one and then he put his hand on the knob I put my hands on my cheeks "Okay I'm not prepared for this"  
Al looked at me "If anyone's going to look in there it's you, I'm not putting myself through that"

I said harshly "You're not chivalrous at all"

He told me "Right, if you want to look go on, screw chivalry you agreed to this"

I took a deep breath "What if I am scarred for life?"

He put a hand on my shoulder "I'll still love you"

He said it so casually and I shook scared and turned the knob the door opened and through the gap I put my head and shut my eyes, Al said "You have to open your eyes Kay, it's how we see things"

I hit him and then squinted widening the gap the door made.

In front of me, I saw something that took the life out of me.

I mean sure I was mentally prepared to see them in a compromising position but what I saw I wasn't prepared for.

Yes they were together, on the same bed, arms around each other. All those things I expected, but the fact that they were fully dressed, breathing calmly, looking cute together made it unbelievable.

My brother the jerk was actually respecting Emily and Emily was actually not letting him take advantage of her.

Their blankets were kicked aside and I saw them in their entirety.

My brother had grown up.

I pushed the door open and looked at Al who was yawning "Scarred for life?"

I said "You have to see this"  
He looked uncomfortable "I rather not"

I pulled him by the hand and made him see the scene, Al laughed "Well that was suspense for nothing"  
He looked at me "Satisfied?"

I nodded "Now I won't feel guilty or embarrassed doing this"

I picked up his forgotten sock off the floor and took it up to him and climbed onto his bed.

Al said following me "That's evil"

I grinned, if I knew my brother well then this sock would smell like a baboon's bottom.

Giggling uncontrollably I put the sock to his nose.

My brother woke up and so did Emily, Kian said "Argh! Gross! What the devil?! Kayla!"

I quickly leapt of the bed as Kian began chasing me.

He was too fast for me and caught me by my hair but I bit his hand and he screamed in anger.

Emily came between us "Break it up, act your age both of you"

Kian told us "I locked the bloody door"

Al looked at me "Grams um allowed us to open it"  
Emily sighed "Well, she doesn't know that I switched places last night right?"

I smiled happily "She does! And she thinks you're not a virgin Kian"

Kian's eyes popped out of their sockets "What is wrong with you you complete dimwit, why would you tell her?"

I asked guffawing "So you're not"

He ground out "That is not the point"  
I said "Chill I covered, she probably knows you're not one but so long as you didn't do it last night she'll be fine. And you two didn't did you?"

Emily blushed so hard she resembled a tomato "Of course not, it's your Grams' house, we're quite dignified"  
Al asked amused "So you've done it elsewhere then?"

Kian looked at Al "I'll kill….that's my shirt and those are my jeans too…What the?"

He said "Grams gave them to me"

I told Kian laughing "Honestly Kian let it go"

He looked at me viciously "It's not funny…."  
Then he stomped off to his room, for the first time my brother wasn't just throwing a hissy fit. He meant that.

Emily looked tired "Look I'm sorry, he's just confused give him some time. I think it's just that he's trying hard to be a decent bloke and no one gives him credit. Yes he has made mistakes, with other people but nobody thinks he wants to get this right"

She looked at me and ran off behind him.

I looked at Al "Did I cross a line?"

He said "I think we both did"  
I asked confused "What did you do?"  
He told me "He knows I opened the door, come on Kayla, it's pretty obvious and I shouldn't have said that thing about doing it elsewhere"

I sighed "We should have just knocked and if that didn't work we should have told Grams to get the key and then make amends"

He said "Well we can't go back and change things, let's just let them sort it out"

I nodded.

We went downstairs and explained all of it to Grams who was in the kitchen busy doing multiple things at one time.

She said to me "Oh you only meant well and I'm happy Kian is changing or at least trying to. Don't worry I told you to wake them up"  
When Kian came down he didn't speak to me.

I hated when Kian irritated me and made my life hell but I hated it more when he ignored me.

As we sat down for breakfast, Kian took his out to the porch.

Emily didn't go after him this time so I did.

I saw him sitting there, eating vigorously I sat down next to him and slipped my hand onto his plate to knick a piece of bacon like I always did.

And he said as was his habit "Hands off my bacon"

I smiled slowly "So not everything has changed"

He looked at me "I'm disappointed in you"

I told him "You have no idea how happy I felt seeing you sleeping with Emily. I think it's the proudest I've ever been of you"

He asked "Don't you trust me even a little bit?"  
I told him confidently "If I didn't trust you I'd have called May not you that night in the attic"

The birds chirped around us and I said "Kian I should have knocked and I shouldn't have mocked you I am sorry"  
He nodded "I know. You're probably the only one on this planet who says sorry and means it"

I laughed and he hugged me "I hate you"

I hit him "Yeah of course"

He took my bacon and I revolted "Hey!"

"Tit for tat bedhead, and why'd you give my clothes to your boyfriend? He can conjure his own can't he?"  
I said "Grams insisted, and if you act too smart about it I've given him permission to hex you"

"Yeah I definitely hate you"

I pushed him "I'm never saying sorry to you again"

Later on I helped Grams pack the basket for Al's family I asked "When did you bake all these?"

She smiled "I keep baking, you know me. At my age you get so much idle time to bake treats for the entire world. Kayla you must learn how to cook"

I said carefully "yeah, no thanks"

She gave me a sideways glance as she put cling film over another roll of bread "Whatever will your grandkids do?"

I laughed "Frozen foods Grams"

She swatted my arm painting flour on my skin "Say 'frozen foods' under my roof again and we'll see what happens. Even Kian cooks darling"

I said "Grams I'll get a cook"

She said "How will you run your house and when you have kids?"  
I asked "Why are you fretting those will be _my_ kids right?"  
She looked at the ceiling "I have to take this up with your mother, she obviously hasn't raised you well enough. Imagine what the world would come to if the women stopped caring, cooking and cleaning for their children and grandchildren"

I said sitting up on the counter and eating the crumbs off the baking tray "The men would finally take some responsibility that's what would happen"  
She told me "There's a reason we bear the child and they don't"  
I said shrugging "Exactly we bear the child that's pain enough, let them at least take some care of them why do the women have to do everything?"  
She glared at me propping her hand on her hip, then she said waving a finger "You know what Darling, you're right. The women shouldn't have to be stuck in the house day in and day out. It makes sense. You tell that to your husband okay? Don't end up like me, a respectable degree in law but baking cookies at home running orchards, honestly I feel embarrassed"  
I laughed licking my finger "Do you regret it Grams? Taking care of the orchard and everything, taking care of Mum and Uncle Jack, and us. Do you ever wish you'd gone to a firm and not get married so young?"  
She put down her dishcloth, leaned back against the counter and looked at me "No I don't regret it, that's the funny part. I know I should but I don't. Whatever I did for your mother and her brother well I had to do it and I wanted to do it. I loved every minute raising them and loved every minute watching over both of you too. At least I wasn't the woman who left their kids with the nanny and didn't get time to watch them or care for them. I'd have certainly regretted that. But do I wish I'd gone to a firm? Yes, Do I wish I didn't get married too early? No"

I hugged her "You're amazing"

She kissed my cheek "You'll be too"  
She pulled away "But you still will learn to cook because I can die easy knowing that you can"  
I sighed "Grams just let it go"

She picked up the beautiful basket "When you got to that house today, just be yourself they'll love you"

I asked "You're sure?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm dead sure. Why should they not, you might not cook but you know everything else"

I rolled my eyes and exited the kitchen.

Al asked "Ready?"

I nodded, Kian and Emily came to the door to wave us off. Emily hugged me "Best of luck"  
I laughed "This is a bit much for a visit isn't it?"

Al gripped my hand "Don't worry"  
Grams hugged Al "You're welcome here any day"

Kian pulled my hair and I glared "You have to stop doing that"

He smiled and then patted Al's shoulder "Well I hope to get my clothes back"

Grams asked "Kian is that how you send a guest off?"

He whined "Grams I wasn't finished"

"Well, bye"

Grams looked at him "Was that your big finale?"

He put his hands up in a 'what can I say' manner.

She said "You're a specimen"

And then we walked to the driveway, we were going to go to the gate before we apparated so that Emily wouldn't be suspicious.

Al asked "Is all of that for my family?"

I nodded "Grams went all out"  
He smiled "Can't wait to dig in. Are you parents as cool as your Grams?"

I shook my head "They're well city bred modern people. My Mum's cool enough but my Dad not so much I mean sure he'll be nice but he'll take your test. He's pretty protective both of Kian and me. You should have seen how he grilled Emily, but she handled it pretty well"  
Al said "Right I'm not afraid at all"  
I looked up at him "Really? I'm the coward remember. And excuse me I'm meeting your parents can you tell me what they're like?"  
He sighed "Dad's serious but he's really cool about these things except in matters concerning Lily, Daddy's little girl and shit like that. Mum will love you. She's like Lily so that should be enough to tell you what she's like. Nana Molly is well my Mum's mother so yeah. My Dad stays silent most of the time but he'll observe you and then when he speaks he'll ask very good questions. My Mum likes to know every-frikking-thing you miss a detail she'll pull you straight back until you tell her"  
I looked at him "I'm not at all intimidated great job Al. You're basically telling me I'm going through an interrogation"

He said nervously "What can I say?"

I asked "Forget it, so how much do they know about our situation?"

He waited then said "Nothing"  
I looked at him waiting for the 'Gottcha!' but it never came and I was falling into a dark pit.

I got cold feet.

I let go of his hand and turned around "Maybe we should reschedule"  
He caught my wrist "No back-tracking. What are you scared of? If anyone's in shit load of trouble it's me"  
I stared at him "Your Dad is the frikking Savior of the Wizarding World and your Mum you told me is famous too, wait a second your entire family is famous! Your Dad is a Wizard Cop, I'm a muggle! Al they'll never accept me! You might be in trouble but I'm the one they're going to scrutinize. They'll think I'm here because I want in on your fame and money. When they know about the hell I put James through they'll assume I'm playing you! And the best part is they don't have an idea what happened between us! I'm going there to be judged and then thrown like a rag-doll. I've met your family if they destroyed that Voldy….Mouldy…whoever I'm nothing . They'll wipe my mind make me forget this ever happened and send me back to my life. Yes I am scared, scared of the things they'll say and the things they'll do"  
He gripped my shoulders "I understand and I'm scared too of your parents. They could have me arrested for kidnapping you, they'll call me a freak. They'll think I belong in the asylum. You think we're going to have an easy time convincing them? Kay I get this is going to be complicated but what good is it if we can't even try? What happened happened but now we have to take the next step. Just trust me, my family won't eat you alive"

I looked into his green eyes calming down instantly "I-I trust you"

He nodded "Thank you, now let's go"  
He took my hand and apparated without warning so I couldn't get other ideas.

When we landed at the gate I groaned "You're such a cheater"

He smiled "Yeah I didn't have choice"  
We stood up and he pushed open the creaking gate, I looked at the crooked house in front of us. It looked like a balancing act in itself. The edges were rough.

But it also looked welcoming. Something about it was humbling. Out from the door a little girl who looked like a mini-Dominique came running out wearing a smocking and her beautiful blonde hair bouncing behind her.

She giggled and then her hair morphed into mine. Al said "That's my oldest cousin Victoire's three year old, Maia"

I nodded "Oh, she um she can change her hair?"

He laughed "She can metamorphmagus like her father Teddy Lupin my god-brother"

I looked at him "Okay not weird at all"

She came running up giggling and clung to Al's legs "Up…up up!"

Al laughed and swung her upwards with her laughing all the way, her hair changed back into her original blonde and she looked at me when Al stopped settling in his arms "Hi?"

I looked at her "Hi, you must be Maia"

She nodded happy that I knew her name "You?"

I smiled at her question answer session "I'm Kayla, er…uncle Albus's friend"

She pointed at Al's face " A'bus…..Abus" She laughed and we began walking again Albus told me "She finds my name hilarious", I nodded "I can see why"

He rolled his eyes, she told me "I'm thwee an' Daddy says I'm angel with cwown"

She pointed to her head when she tried to say 'crown' I laughed "You do look like one"

She tugged at my hair reaching for it squirming in Al's arms "I likey…you' hair"

I asked "Oh you do?"  
She nodded "Not red….."

Al and I both laughed, all the Wealseys had red hair or most of them did. Al asked her "Does Mummy know you're out her Maia?"

She shook her head "I seen you fwom inside an' come to say hi!"

She looked at me "You pway wiith me and Hagwid?"

I asked "Hagrid? Who's he?"

Al explained "Her gigantic teddy bear, she calls him Hagrid. But the real Hagrid is a half-giant and a family friend"

I nodded "This keeps getting weirder" Maia looked at me with her big blue eyes for an answer "If I get the time I will, but I'd love to meet Hagrid"  
She smiled a gummy smile happy with my answer "Hagwid like your hair too"  
I nodded "Yeah I'm sure"

When we entered the house I heard noise, screaming, noise, thumping, noise, clanging, noise, thudding, noise, laughing, noise, fighting.

It was too much.

I clutched Grams' basket protectively and stood in the living room of the big but cluttered house and Albus put Maia down "Why don't you go get Mummy and Daddy yeah?"  
She looked up "Okay!" And she ran off screaming.

Suddenly into the living room Fred came sliding waving a letter above his head with Dominique chasing him "Give me that! Fred!" Fred laughed and then threw the plane he'd made swooping out of Dominique's reach into Louis's hands who jumped on the couch and was waving it around.

Albus shook his head and then I heard this woman screaming with a heavy French accent "Louis get off ze couch!"

Louis screamed "Sure!"  
He leaped off it as Dominique kept struggling "Maman! Louis' taken my letter"

The woman yelled back "Louis arreter son troublant!"

Louis laughed and threw the plane to Fred, Dominique took her wand out when a woman stepped into the room, she had cocoa skin and long hair also a very angry look on her face "Frederick, give it back now!"

"Aww Mum….."

She warned him "Fred?" He gave it back to Dominique and slumped just as Louis glared at Dom, Fred's mother looked at us, she saw Albus and then me her face split into a grin "Albus! And Kayla right?! Well come in there's no reason to be scared of us"

I approached awkwardly. Fred came over and hugged me "I missed you so much!"

I laughed "Thanks Fred I missed you too"

He looked away and then whispered "Broke my cousin's heart in the end didn't you?"

I felt guilty and he laughed "Oh don't worry just pulling your leg"

Louis hugged me as well and I blushed like usual, he said "Thank god you're back"

Fred's mother hugged me next "It's so good to finally see you…..I'm Angelina Fred's mother"

I said hesitantly "Hi, I'm Kayla Francis it's really nice to meet you"

Everyone began coming into the room and soon I was saying my name more times than I ever did in my life.

I met all of them every single one of them.

And Al was right they were just grown-up versions of their kids.

I met all the Uncles and all the Aunts. I met Nana Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

I met Teddy Lupin with his cool turquoise hair, his extremely beautiful wife Victoire too.

And then Ginny Weasley who couldn't have smiled a wider smile. Harry Potter was much more held back than rest of his family, he shook my hand and gave me a slight smile. He looked so much like Albus it was scary.

James had lifted me off the ground and Rose had cried….again. Scorpius had teased me. Lucy smiled, Hugo gave me a grin and a hug, Lily was a bone-crusher. Fleur Weasley kissed my cheek in a very french way, George was sly just like his son, Audrey Weasley was the most normal one of the lot and Percy looked much too questioning to be any comfort.

In the end it was time to get down to the nitty gritty stuff.

How this happened? Why it happened? Where and When?  
Nana Molly went off to keep Grams' basket and to get treats out.

The first question I was asked was "Which house do you belong to?"

And I looked at Al, how was I supposed to answer that and he said "She-she doesn't go to Hogwarts"

I saw the surprise on their faces.

When we finally told them I was a muggle they all looked extremely taken aback.

When they came to know we'd only known each other for a week they were scandalized.

And when they knew the entire story they looked at their respective children as if they didn't recognize them.

Bill Weasley said finally after the long silence "And you didn't think once to mention this in your letters?"

Fred answered "You'd all have come back then and we wanted you to have a nice holiday"  
Audrey said "what if the spell made something else go wrong, what if it was worse?"

Hugo said "Then we'd have written about it" Hermione did not find this funny "This is a serious issue. Completely irresponsible all of you"  
Ginny looked at Albus "If you ruined her life imagine how that would have been, you can go to Azkaban for using restricted spells, it's not a simple matter of dares and fun. It could have been an issue of life and death. Albus, Scorpius you two are very lucky that the problem has solved itself"

Harry Potter looked at me "I'm very sorry for my son's stupidity"

Ginny agreed "This could not have been easy for you"

I smiled "But it was Mrs. Potter because all these cousins helped me. They made me enjoy it, thoroughly. I've never had a better summer"  
Harry asked me "What will you tell your family?"

I looked Al "The truth"

I was treated to gasps.

Ginny Weasley asked her family "Do you all mind leaving while we discuss this with Al and Kayla alone? Lily and James both of you too"  
They all go up and when the room was empty and the door shut Ginny sighed and rubbed her forehead "You're both teenagers, you don't understand the intricacies of these things"

Harry looked at me "There are laws, you'll have to sign a pact to keep secrecy. And so will your entire family if we let you go through with this or…..or we'll have to wipe your memory"  
Al and I said at the same time "No!"

Ginny looked at her husband who shook his head "Kayla you think you can handle this now but it's not as easy as you think"

Harry said "There are bad wizards too Kayla, and some of them want to hurt me and my family if you become a part of this you have not only to deal with the fame and the public scrutiny but the dark side as well"

I thought about it "I think I can"  
Ginny looked at me "You don't understand they'll hurt you for no fault of yours. The newspapers and magazines they'll write things you never imagined. You'll never have a moment of peace"  
I asked "My question is very simple, do you think I'd have gone through with this if I couldn't have handled it? Yes or no"  
They both said helplessly "No"

I nodded "Correct. I might come across as weak and cowardly but I like your son way too much to throw him away because of newspaper articles and bad wizards. Yes I don't have a very hot and happening life to know what this is like and I guess there's a risk. But I learnt from your other son that sometimes taking a risk might be better than the alternative"

Al said "You both don't think much of it so I'll make you a suggestion, give us a chance. If it's meant to work it will and if it doesn't it won't. Isn't that what a relationship is? You both had your own problems. Dad you tried to throw Mum away because you thought she'd be under threat and Mum how did that feel you were younger that Kayla at the time. Did you think you could handle it?"  
Ginny looked horrified and so did Harry. Ginny smiled "You win but don't say we didn't warn you"  
Harry asked me "Do your parents know about this?"

I shook my head "We plan to explain to them"

He asked critically "How?"

Al looked at me and then said "The same way did to you"  
Ginny rolled her eyes "Yes that's clearly well thought out"

I blushed she was a very straight forward woman Harry said "Why don't we go out for a dinner some time, all of us. It would probably make them more comfortable if the parents were there too"

Al shook his head "No Dad, I want to convince Kay's parents on my own. I need to do it"

I said "Your Dad's right Al, we could use a hand"

He looked at me "Kayla they're your parents. And if I don't have the courage to tell them the truth on my own now I'll never be able to do it in the future"

I sighed "Look it's not going to be easy. When you mention wizards they'll think you played on my relationship with my Grandpa. And how would they react to a kidnapping? Think about it. You could convince Grams because I'd been talking to her but my parents have no idea, not a clue"  
Ginny made a proposal "How about this? You try to convince them on your own but if it gets messy give us a call, Al can you do that?"

He looked unwilling but then agreed finally.

I spent the rest of the morning and lunch getting to know the family.

Lily kept singing "Love birds love birds"  
At one point Al chucked a bread roll at her head and said "Eat"

I met Maia's Hagrid. I discussed books and Physics with Hermione and Percy. Nana Molly asked for Grams' recipes.

Questions and answers were traded rapidly and it was a beautiful and scrumptious meal as well.

But then we had to leave for London to tell my parents about our dilemma.

When I stood in front of my house I looked at Al "It's going to be hard"  
Unfortunately it was Sunday which meant they'd definitely be home.

I rang the doorbell. Eventually my mother opened the door, her frizz was pulled back into a ponytail, she looked like she was in the middle of the Sunday clean-up, her sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and beads of sweat dotted her forehead.

When she saw me she gasped stumbling back from the door "Kayla!"

I stepped inside "Mum relax"

She pushed past me checking for my brother "Where's Kian? Is everything alright? Why are you here honey?"  
I said "Mum it's just me, I will explain everything, is Dad in?"

Mum pulled me into a hug "He's gone to the bank something he needed to clear up for Polly honestly you'd think the woman never went to school now tell me what happened and who's this…um…friend of yours?"  
I looked at Al "Hello Mrs. Francis, I'm Albus Potter your daugther's boyfriend"  
"Kayla? What sort of joke is this?"  
I sighed "Mum let's go inside and sit down for a bit, yeah? How about the kitchen? Lemonade sound good?"  
I guided her to the kitchen and Al followed.

Mum sat down as I pulled out the lemonade from the fridge and kicked the door shut Mum said "Don't kick the door I've told you a million times"  
I nodded and set her glass in front of her and handed one to Al as I sat down in my usual spot "Okay Mum I need you to listen very carefully"

She cut me off "Oh I'm listening you're yet to tell me"

So we began and as it got wilder and wilder I saw how calm my mother became.

When we finished she looked at Albus glaring and I could feel the fire coming from her "Who do you think you are, feeding my daughter stories?! You drugged her?! Fed her gob and because she's my father's granddaughter you used her emotions! I will report you, you fiend! Just you wait! I will not let my daughter within fifty miles of you!"

I told her "Mum please calm down, Mum please, he's…no…Mum calm down"

She turned on me "How can you believe them? I always thought you had better sense than that and Grams believes you? Amelia's a witch! What sort of drug did they give you!"

I said "Mum it was no drug, I'm serious I swear you can even get me checked if you like. We're saying the truth. If they drugged me why am I here? Why would Grams believe us?"  
My mother began crying "Because she loved your Grandpa. Kayla you can't do this to yourself. Snap out of it"

Albus spoke for the first time since he'd finished the story "I'm sorry you feel this way Mrs. Francis. I know it's hard but you have to think this through. We aren't lying to you. I am clean and so is my family. If you like you can meet my parents. I can call them right now and I can get your mother to tell you what you want her to as well. I admit I made a big mistake potentially life destructive but I'm willing to make amends for my stupidity"

My mother looked at him "My daughter doesn't lie to me. She is very naiive and she never does anything wrong"  
She looked at me "She cannot lie to me"  
I nodded "I'm not lying" she said "As a mother who trusts her daughter I believe you but with my own good sense I cannot bring myself to. If the problem is solved can't you leave it? Can't you forget this ever happened?"

I asked "Mum if it happened to you could you forget?"

She looked at me "I can't accept it Kayla, wizards, magic, forgive me but my mind won't allow it. I don't want to see you hurt at the end of this relationship. You're pure and good I want to protect you"  
I hugged her "Can't you trust me I've never let you down before. Why can't I have this one thing?"

She looked into my eyes "Do you know the price of this 'one thing' as you call it? The price is your entire life as you know it. This is not a mere culture gap it's a gap in beliefs and mindsets, it's a difference in behaviors of families. Imagine what you'd tell your cousins. You'd be saying a hundred lies to protect this one truth. Do you think you can live like that? It's still okay being part of their world whatever it is but he can never be a part of your world. What will you tell your friends at school? What kind of a relationship will you have? Hocus Pocus can't fix everything. You'll get tired, afraid, sick and then it'll have a nasty end and you'll never be the same again"

I looked at her "Mum they're people like us with feelings and everything, they inherit magic like eyes, noses and mouths. It's not as complicated as you think. If I'm a liar for loving someone then I think I'm not wrong"

She yelled at me banging the table "You can love a criminal and still say it's not wrong but guess what it's not a life you have to choose for yourself if you have a choice"

I glared and banged the table as well "Are you comparing him to a criminal!? You're disgusting!"

"YOU ARE BLIND!"

The doorbell rang and Mum wiped her tears to get it "Your father is here, you know what he's going to say"  
I yelled on the top of my voice "I DON'T CARE! KIAN LIKED ALL SORTS OF GIRLS AND YOU LET HIM! BUT I LOVE A GOOD PERSON AND YOU THROW UP A FIT BECAUSE HIS ONLY FAULT IS THAT HE CAN DO MAGIC! YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE!"

I'd never been so angry in my life. I was sick and tired of explanations. We didn't have to ask forgiveness for liking each other.

Al held my shoulder "Kayla just sit and let them say it, they're only saying sense"

I looked at him pushing his hand off "You're not even defending yourself. You're not even trying. Do you actually believe everything she said?! Don't even…..don't even…"

He tried to calm me down as I burst into tears "Kayla I just want them to vent out their worries so they can talk about it with a level head. Of course they're going to be mad, Kay listen to me. Our relationship is difficult for people to accept because it's been one week in catastrophic circumstances, just Kayla…don't don't ….don't go!"

I ran out the kitchen and up the stairs, to my room.

I opened the door and closed it, I just needed to get rid of my anger.

I banged the door hard. I hit the pillows on my bed and threw my chair down on the floor.

I kicked my cupboard madly.

I screamed, my rage coming out. Why did everybody think we couldn't do this? Was I really blind? Did Al think we couldn't make it too?  
Out of steam I fell to my carpet heaving and panting.

Downstairs I heard muffled but raised voices. My father would yell at Al, rip him to shreds not only for what happened to me but for making my mother cry and then trying to be my boyfriend.

I on the other hand completely spent fell asleep.

When I woke up next my father was peering over me, my head was on his lap and we were in the living room. Al was sitting in an armchair looking at me looking beaten, Mum was sitting too and she held out some water to me.

I took it.

Dad asked "Alright Kay?"

I nodded downing the glass "I'm fine, so what's the verdict?"  
He smiled "Straight to the point, what do you have to say Kay….you've not thrown a tantrum since you were six and we went shopping"

I sighed "Well Dad you know when I want something I don't rest until I get it? Yeah, so I want Al that's all I have to say. I bet you know the entire story by now and you've given him enough grief but I love him and this doesn't change it. I know I sound stupid and I've always been a goody two shoes but he's given me something no one can understand. He makes feel comfortable talking about Grandpa, makes me know that I can be who I am without having to worry what he might think about it. No one can give me that Dad not you, Mum, Kian, Grams or May. So what if he can do magic, what's wrong about it? Does he have three nostrils and even then what's the big deal?"

Dad laughed "Well hon you'll be surprised he convinced us"

I sat up "How? Did he confound you? You did that thing right?"

Al looked at me and smiled "No, I didn't"

I looked at Al "Then how?"  
Mum said "We met his parents, we called Grams and Kian and May too. Apparently everyone knew except us. Also Amelia helped and so did the Minister of Magic"  
My jaw dropped and I couldn't speak "The Minister of Magic? You're shitting me!"  
Dad laughed and Mum tutted "I don't approve of your choice of words"

I didn't care "So you all think it's okay now, you're changed people?"

Mum said "Grams yelled at me, for the first time in fifteen years, she even threatened to come here and punish me if it wasn't bad enough already"

Dad laughed "I love your mother"

Mum glared at him and I told her "Well I'm just happy she was able to correct you"

She looked at me "Don't forget who your mother is"

I smiled "How can I when you're always reminding me?"

Then we hugged, she said "I'm sorry"

I said "I'm sorry too I never meant to cause any problems"

Dad said "You didn't, but you should have told us right from the beginning"

I asked "And that would help, how?"

He laughed "You're a smart one"  
I nodded and then I looked at Al "Thank you"  
He nodded grinning "Yeah you had better have said that"  
We laughed and he teased "At least you got a good nap out of it"  
I mock-glared at him "Yeah yeah, you're never going to let me live it down are you?"

He shook his head adorably "No way"  
I stood up "I should go back for the rest of my summer at Grams shouldn't I?"  
Mum said "You should"

Dad and Mum waved us off at the door and I waved my thanks.

Al took my hand and apparated us to the gate to Grams' long driveway "That's finished"

Without thinking I leaned up and kissed him.

It was the best one we'd shared yet and I could not get enough of it.

To know that Al didn't throw in the towel after I did was comforting. I felt sorry for not being there to help him convince my parents.

I could have only imagined how hard it was for him.

When we broke apart he asked arms still around my waist "Where did that come from?"

I said "From inside somewhere deep down like a hot spring"

He laughed and I could feel it ringing and warming me around us the sun shined creating dancing shadows over our heads and faces through the leaves all swaying with the breeze "You say such shit"  
I looked up into his eyes "Well it's true that's how it felt"

He took his arms away and I was left feeling lonely already "Well I should go"

He nodded "You should"

He looked at me "Bye"

I waved and walked to the gate but I looked over my shoulder and he was still there he looked at me shaking his head "We're bad at saying bye too"

I laughed biting my lip "We need to have a system, I told you"  
He shook his head "We should just not say bye"

My eyes lit up "I'd never thought you'd say that"

He said frowning "I just don't like it, because bye is so depressing so is goodnight they all signify the end"

I nodded "Exactly what I feel about it"

He said walking up to me and kissing my cheek "Go, I'll see you soon enough"

I kissed his too "Fine if you say so"

I finally made it past the gate and when I shut it he was still there and I turned around running toward the house and heard him laugh behind me.

Who needs bye when you have forever?

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Hello! How was it? And I'm so glad I finally did this story!**

**Review, have a little heart, go on.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed it, no I really hope you did.**

**There's still the epilogue so hang on for just a little bit longer.**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

"I knew they had a great love story, and people told us snippets, not like this"

"Thank god Mum wrote it down right?"

Two girls leaned over the carton kept in one of the cupboards in the library of the house.

They were both roughly the same height, they were both the same age one was grey-eyed and sporty looking and the other was green eyed and bookish, both were blonde haired.

But they had different parents. They were sisters but they were cousins.

The green eyed girl looked at the forgotten sheets of paper "I don't know what to do about this Renee"

Renee the grey-eyed one looked at her cousin "You don't have to do anything, ask Aunt Kay subtly and see what she says Ava"

They were both sitting down on the hardwood floor in their pajamas twelve years old and enjoying their late summer night.

While Ava went to Hogwarts Renee went to normal Muggle school although she knew everything about wizards.

Renee yawned and rolled onto the floor "I hate love stories they're so full of it"

Ava told her cousin putting the box back in the cupboard "So you don't like this one even though it actually happened?"

Renee smiled swinging her legs back and forth in the air as she stared at Ava "This one's funny, I mean come on I didn't know anything about your Uncle James. They really swept that under the rug didn't they?"

Ava said sitting cross-legged and playing with her fringe "I wonder if Mum still feels guilty about it though? I should ask her"

Renee shook her head "No that'd be way to creepy, ask her about you know Uncle Derek's party, that'll probably be better"

Ava said "I don't know if I can go through with it, why do you think she wrote this?"

Renee shrugged "Look your Mum does things and she doesn't exactly have to tell you what she does and why. In this horrible world the kids answer to the parents not the other way around"  
The library door opened and Ava gasped "Oh shit, I still have this where do I put it?"

Renee grabbed it from her and slipped it under the couch.

The two of them peeped around the shelf to see who it was, turned out that it was Ava's younger brother by two years. Ava cursed "Well thank god it's just him"

He called quietly "Ava? Are you in here?"

Eric was a black-haired gentle kid who didn't do anything he was supposed to do, for instance he was supposed to be guarding the library entrance should anyone come by but he wasn't doing so.

He tip-toed into the room with his small frame merely ten years old with bright grey-green eyes.

Ava and Renee went over to him, Renee asked "Okay Eric what do you want?"  
He told them "I'm sleepy and I need to pee, I just wanted to let you know that I'm done with this"  
Ava sighed "Well it's alright because we're finished as well, where are Mum and Dad is Dana still outside?"

Eric said loudly "How am I supposed to know where Mum and Dad are? I've been out there almost all night and Dana is useless she said she's going to the bathroom and never came back"  
Dana was Renee's younger sister by three years.

Ava went to fetch the bundle of sheets they'd his under the couch and Renee told him flapping her arms "Shut up before they hear you, I'm going to kill Dana she ruins everything she even probably complained to Aunt Kay and Uncle Al already"

Ava ran back "Let's just go to our room come on"

They scuttled back as fast as they could to Ava's room and climbed on to her bed. Ava's room had bright yellow curtains and beautiful posters of all her favorite shows and bands like all the other twelve year olds.

Eric sat on her bed and asked "What's this?"

Renee giggled "It's the story of how your Mum and Dad got together"  
Eric's eyes widened "What do you mean got together?"

Ava hit him "It's a love story silly"

Eric scrunched up his nose "Eww, you mean a girl and boy and kissing and stuff? Like in the movies?"  
Renee nodded excitedly Eric said loudly "Mum and Dad would never do that!"

Ava clamped his mouth shut with her hand "You better keep you lips sealed Eric understand? Or I'm going to do what I did last time"

Eric's eyes widened with fear "No Ava please? Not my figurines"  
Ava let him go satisfied "Good, now leave us alone"

He crossed his arms "What about my payment?"

Renee sighed "I remember you wanted to pee"

He said business-like "First my payment"

Ava huffed "Oh you're so irritating alright, how many did I promise you?"

Eric's eyes lit up with joy and he jumped about his messy hair flying "Four!"

She groaned "I'm sure it was two"  
He refused "You said four, give me four"

Ava walked over to her bag and took out her stash of Honeyduke's chocolate and gave her the four bars she'd promised "Is that it then? Now bugger off"  
He said "Goodnight"

And left, Renee said "We should do something about this love story, make them admit to it won't that be so much fun?"

Ava frowned "I don't know see I can't wheedle anything out of Dad and Mum freezes up with embarrassment, honestly she's so shy"

Renee said "This is a wonderful piece of information, really it would be nice to get them to admit to it"  
Ava nodded longingly and then snapped her fingers "I have an idea, how about we ask them tonight force them to"

Renee was surprised "Just like that!?"

Ava rolled on the bed with laughter "It would be priceless"

Renee nodded biting her lip.

Ava quickly jumped of the bed and ran out her door, she padded into Eric's room, she knocked on his door and he opened it peeping out of the crack "What now?"

Ava put her hands on her hips looking much like her mother "We're pulling Ambush forty seven verbal code in five minutes assemble in the dining room, we need to confirm this love story"

He asked "Why'd you need me?"

Ava sighed "Have you no interest in how you got here?"

He rubbed his eyes and whined "I am sleepy"

Renee said "Should I be there, I mean they're your parents not mine?"

Eric said huffily "Well aren't you lucky? I don't even want to be there"  
Ava ignored him "Yeah I'll tell you later on, you go deal with Dana she broke the code today"

Renee nodded seriously "Best of luck"

They went their separate ways after that.

Eric and Ava made it downstairs from between the railings they saw that the light in the Tv room was still on which meant they were in there.

Eric told his sister "Ava please, let's just go sleep, I don't even know the story!"

She told him "Mum wrote it down you want to read it?"  
He shook his head, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room, she told him "Whatever happens and no matter how much they deny it don't you dare run or give up, we're going to make them tell us. No one ever tells us anything important. I always thought Mum met Dad and then boom love and then they had to convince each other's family I didn't know anything else. If this keeps happening they'll never tell us anything"  
Eric shook his head at the floor "This is going to be so bad"

They walked in to the room, their parents were arguing about the channel they wanted to watch.

Their father raised the remote above his head out of her reach "No I said I wanted to watch it and so I'm going to watch it"

She glared as she tried to take it out of his hand "What is your problem you always do this! This is my Tv too!"

He said challenging her "Yeah by name it's yours by name, I paid for it"

She spat "Yeah well I paid for the couch but I still let you sit on it"

He said "Oh I let you watch the TV whenever you want whatever you want but I can't watch what I want whenever I want how is that fair?"

She was frustrated she started pelting him with the throw pillow "Give-me-the-remote!"

She punctuated every word with a hit.

He laughed "Oh my arm's broken you hit so hard! Call the doctor"  
She left the pillow and hit him hard in the chest this time he actually groaned "Ow that hurt Kayla!"

She smiled and when he dropped his hand to rub his chest she grabbed the remote "Haha! Yes!"

He grit his teeth "You are such a cheater"

She told him "Tell that to someone who cares"

Then Al caught sight of the two very confused children standing in the doorway "Kids! You're still up?"

Kayla looked up blushing "Oh, what's the matter? Something wrong?"

Ava gained her composure first "We just had a few questions to ask you didn't we Eric?"  
Eric said meekly "She did I'm good"

Ava glared at him "You mind if we talk to you now?"

The adults exchanged a look wondering if it was something serious. Kayla switched the Tv off "Sit down, what about Renee and Dana are they asleep?"

Both kids nodded and sat in their favorite arm chairs as the parents geared up for a conversation.

Ava began "How did you two meet? Really meet"

Kayla looked at Al and he sighed "Where did that come from?"  
Ava said shyly "From inside…. somewhere deep down like a hot spring"

Kayla's eyes widened and she blushed covering her face, Al just stared gob-smacked.

Eric laughed at the expressions on their faces.

Al asked trying to wrap his head around it "Wh-Where did you hear that?"

In his mind he was wondering who the hell knew this intimate fact and how Ava had come to hear it.

Ava said "I just thought of it now…why? Is it familiar?"

Kayla said "N-No of course not, why would you think that?"

She looked afraid. Al tried to assure himself that this was a coincidence after all Ava thought a lot like Kayla.

Ava continued enjoying this very much "So won't you tell us? Why does Uncle James keep teasing you about breaking his heart? Or how did you two get to know each other? Did it take minutes, hours, days, _weeks_, months?"

Kayla asked looking distressed "Who told you all this Ava? What did they tell you?"

She looked at her mother "You told me Mum, you narrated the entire story to me from beginning to end don't you remember?"

Al looked at her questioningly. Kayla stammered "I never told you anything Ava, what are you talking about?"

Ava giggled "This" She held up a whole bunch of papers and Kayla's grey eyes widened with familiarity.

Al asked "What is that?"

Eric laughed "It's your luuuve story, Dad, Renee and Ava spent the whole evening reading it in the library. I was keeping guard"

Kayla looked mortified Al put his hand out for it and Ava gave them to him.

He glimpsed over the loosely tied sheets then looked at Kayla who refused to look at him "You never told me you had written it down"

"I never intended to by the way. I wrote it in a moment of weakness"

He fully intended to grill her about it but now he turned to the kids "Well you know the entire deal what more do you want?"

Ava smiled "Your embarrassment which we got"

Eric said "Ava thought that if you didn't admit to it now you'd never tell us anything in the future"

Ava said "Yes you're always hiding bits and pieces of information when you really don't have to. We're kids but we're not stupid"

Kayla groaned "We didn't tell you because it's a long story and you wouldn't understand"

Eric said confused "Wait a sec I don't even know the story"

Al frowned "Didn't you read this too Rick?"

He shook his head "I wasn't interested I came down here because she forced me to but now I want to know"

Kayla said "Yeah well that's good, now both of you go straight up to bed you've done enough tonight"  
Eric said resolutely "Not until someone tells me the story"

Ava sometimes really liked her brother, Al said "Well here's this beautiful story your Mum's written why don' you read it? I'm tired so I'm going to sleep"

Kayla stared at her husband in awe of his supreme jack-facedness. Ava stopped him "Not so fast Dad, we want to know the story in your point of view this time"

He asked dumbly "All of it?"

Eric stomped his foot "Every bit"

He smiled hopefully "It's really not that interesting….."

Kayla sat back and said smiling "Actually even I'd like to hear the story"  
He looked at her irked "Come on, for god's sake you were part of it!"

She smiled slyly "Yeah well if it's from your point of view then I wouldn't know now would I?"

Ava sat down on the sofa next to her mother happy she'd taken their side.

Al swore to get back at her for this. He sat down next to them as Eric climbed up onto the armrest and slid into position beside his father.

Al took a big breath and began reciting the story…..

By the time he was done Eric was the only one listening, he'd always been like that alert, never sleeping through bed time stories he always slept when they were over.

When he was done he noticed both Kayla and Ava asleep, he smiled and Eric whispered "Cool story Dad"  
Al smiled "Well it's late and you should sleep"

Eric nodded grinning and hopped off the couch. Al picked up his daughter extricating her from her mother's arms and carried her up to her room telling Eric to tuck himself in.

When he laid her down in her bad and pulled the covers up to her chin next to her sleeping cousin he kissed her on the forehead and she smiled "Thanks Dad"

And she'd never reminded him of her mother more. He went to find his son on his bed waiting for him to come say goodnight he said "Okay Eric goodnight"

Eric sighed "Goodnight Dad, Quidditch tomorrow with the others right?" Al nodded smiling "Of course"

Eric smiled and went to sleep.

He went back down to sleeping Kayla and nudged her gently awake, she woke up and yawned "They're sleeping?"

He nodded "We should too"

She got up stretching her arms "I never got to see my show"  
He laughed "Seriously, get over it"

She looked at him "I really never expected them to ambush us"

Al rolled his eyes as they made their way to their own room "I always expected them to get it out of us some painful way"

She nodded "They're right you know, they're kids but they're not stupid"

They laughed, Al said "Well at least that's out of the way"

Kayla asked "Did you feel afraid when she repeated a dialogue straight from one of our conversations?"

When they got into bed he nodded "Of course I did, but I assumed it was your genes talking"

She said "Genes don't talk Mr. Wizard"

He rolled his eyes looking at her "Whatever Einstein"

They both just stared at each other not saying goodnight and Al laughed "We still suck at this"

Kayla nodded turning over "Yeah I'm sleeping now"

He laughed and she said "You're not making this any easier"

He asked "Why are we so bad at this?"

She sighed staring up at the ceiling and then said to him "That's it we have to have a system"  
He groaned and shut his eyes "Not this again"

She smiled "Saying it always seems to work"

He told her "Then shut up and let that sentence do its magic"

She sighed rolled over "I don't know why I put up with you"

He said groggily "Why do you keep talking?"

She grumbled "Every night, every single night"

He smiled to himself and listened to her murmuring until she fell asleep in the process falling asleep himself.

* * *

**AN: Well I have never written something like this...**

**Just review.**

**Thank you so much for reading the story and favorite-ing it and following it and reviewing it. I loved it I absolutely loved writing it.**

**I hope you all liked it too.**

**Until next time**

**Sahitya Poonacha :)**


End file.
